Serial Hottie
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: El verano de los dulces dieciséis de Victoria es un verano de primeros. Primer coche. Primer beso. ¿Primer novio? ¿Primera novia? ¿Primer acosador de asesino en serie? Adaptación del libro "Serial Hottie" de Kelly Oram. Muerte de personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Hola celebrando que el asunto de mi Internet está arreglado, me decidí a subir la historia que empece a adaptar así que aquí esta, sinceramente espero que les guste, ya que el libro a mi me gusto tanto, que lo leí en menos de seis horas.

La historia es una adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre **"Serial Hottie" de la escritora Kelly Oram**, por lo tanto la historia tampoco me pertenece

**Victorious y sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen.**

* * *

**El verano de los dulces dieciséis de Victoria es un verano de primeros. Primer coche. Primer beso. ¿Primer novio? ¿Primera novia? ¿Primer acosador de asesino en serie?**

**Victoria Marie Anne Vega es poco femenina y está obsesionada con el hockey, nunca ha sido el objeto de interés de un chico o una chica antes. Así que cuando la chica más guapa que ha visto se muda al cruzar la calle y empieza a tratarla como si fuera el centro de su universo, por supuesto que que estará un poco sorprendida. Obviamente, la chica nueva es una asesina, y por supuesto que sólo le gusta porque quiere rebanarla en pequeños trozos. ¿Verdad?**

**Entre más conoce a Jade, más se convence de que es una asesina psicópata. El problema es que ella es la más dulce asesina psicópata que ha conocido. Sin mencionar lo hermosa que es. No importa cuanto lo intente, no puede evitar enamorarse de ella. ¿Encontrará Victoria el verdadero amor o su verano de primeros resultará ser un verano de últimos?**

Este iba a ser el verano más largo de mi vida. Estar privada de mis tres mejores amigos, Jesse, Josh y Jack -mejor conocidos como los Jotas- era peor de lo que había imaginado que sería. Sólo ha sido una semana y ya me estoy volviendo loca por el aburrimiento del verano. Si no fuera por la chica nueva al otro lado de la calle ya estaría en un cuarto con paredes acolchonadas.

La chica nueva y su mamá se mudaron un día después de que los Jotas se fueron a un campamento de hockey por el verano. Ni siquiera voy a comenzar con lo injusto que es que no pude ir con ellos, sólo por el hecho de que soy una estúpida chica -un hecho de que según mi hermana mayor es discutible- porque sólo me hará golpear algo.

De todos modos, los Jotas se fueron para convertirse en prospecto de la Liga Nacional de Hockey, y sólo cuando estuve segura de que iba a morir literalmente sin ellos, un camión de mudanzas se detuvo en frente de la casa al otro lado de la calle. Naturalmente tenia curiosidad, así que me senté en mi habitación con una taza de helado y Weezer sonando ruidosamente a través de mi ventana, y miré como transportaban sus cosas dentro de la casa.

Después de unos minutos, metí una cucharada en mi boca y olvidé sacarla hasta que sentí que se me congeló el cerebro. Esto no era porque soy una idiota y no sé cómo comer helado. Fue porque un BMW, entre todas las cosas, se detuvo junto a la acera de la casa. Claro que he visto buenos autos antes, y ni siquiera era sobre el hecho de que vivo en el tipo de vecindario donde la gente sólo maneja mini-vans, ¿pero un BMW? Eso es alemán o algo así. Si te vas a mudar a Detroit -bueno Cantón, que solo es un suburbio en Detroit, pero aun así- lo menos que puedes hacer es tener la decencia de manejar un carro americano.

Esperé para ver que clase de personas tendrían el coraje de viajar en un auto extranjero, y la mujer que salió detrás del volante no encajaba en el estereotipo que tenía en mente. Era de estatura baja, con una cabellera color rojo, lo cual sin ser grosera con mucho de las mamás de las calles, era algo que no acostumbrábamos a ver por aqui. Tenia el cabello completamente de color rojo y brillante, como un cupcake de terciopelo. Su ropa era probablemente de diseñador, no es que yo supiera de eso y algo le colgaba de la oreja, lo que decidí que era uno de esos accesorios de teléfonos móviles que usan la gente en las películas. De hecho ella lucía como alguien que ves en las películas.

Luego, _ella_ salió del auto y sentí que había muerto e ido a The OC* Tenía el cabello negro color cuervo, más largo que el mio, con dos mechas de colores una azul y la otra rosado, parecía que lo traía así a propósito. Tenia una perforación en la ceja que la hacia lucir misteriosa y era un poco más alta que yo. Definitivamente alta casi como los jugadores de baloncesto, no que me pareciera del tipo que practica deportes organizados. Y que sea alta es bueno, porque mido cerca de un metro con sesenta y dos centímetros.

No es que esté planeando salir con ella o algo así, es solo por decir.

Se veía flaca, pero podías ver sus generosos pechos. Eso le daba la apariencia de una modelo de Abercrombie & Fitch, convirtiéndose oficialmente en la chica más sexy que he visto jamás. Tan sexy que podía sentir cómo me sonrojaba a pesar de que me encontraba al otro lado de la calle y no tenia idea de que la miraba.

Y eso fue lo que hice por el resto de la semana. Mirarla.

Me había obsesionado sobre el hecho de espiarla durante la última semana, ya que era mi única forma de entretenimiento. Bueno, era el entrenamiento más excitante de todas formas. Tenía mi X-box para hacerme compañía, pero ni siquiera _Grand Theft Auto_ podía compararse con la Señorita Abrecrombie ejercitándose en su garaje.

Los ejercicios comenzaron la mañana siguiente después de haberse mudado. Cada mañana cerca de las nueve en punto ejercita. La mitad de los días hizo un extenso entrenamiento de cardio, con una cuerda de saltar entre otras cosas, y luego le dio una paliza al saco de boxeo. Eso es muy divertido de ver, pero admitiré que me gustaba más los días en los que levantaba pesas. Ella tenía una de esas máquinas de pesas que te permiten trabajar diferentes partes de tu cuerpo, así que después de que ejercitara sus muslos y glúteos, se trasladaba a mi parte favorita, la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Yo como que tenía una vista perfecta, también. La ventana de mi habitación está directamente enfrente de la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba sobre su garaje. Así que despues de su entrenamiento, usualmente puedo echarle un vistazo quitándose su camiseta sin mangas, quedando en un sostén deportivo mientras se dirige hacia el baño a ducharse. Los mejores diez segundos de mi día. Sólo hoy en realidad fue como un minuto entero, porque se detuvo a mirar por la ventana mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de agua.

Estaba completamente fascinada por lo sexy que es, y no pensé en esconderme de su vista hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me asusté y rápidamente me agaché fuera de su vista con la esperanza de que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos una de la otra, de que tal vez no me vio. Tal vez sólo pensé que me había visto.

Esperé un minuto y luego di un vistazo de nuevo para ver si se había ido, pero seguía de pie ahí. No sólo eso, parecía que me esperaba -como si supiera que yo miraria de nuevo. ¿A este punto qué podía hacer, esconderme de nuevo? No lo creo. Ya me había pillado.

En un intento por salvar mi dignidad, y con la esperanza de hacerle creer que acabo de notarla y no que en realidad la miraba, levanté mi mano y la saludé. No me saludó, pero detrás de la intensa mirada que me daba, las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una media sonrisa. No pude evitar pensar, _¿Se está riendo de mí?_

"¿A quién estás saludando?" Una voz estridente habló detrás de mí.

_Katrina_. La temida hermana mayor. Sólo su nombre me hace estremecer. Es sólo un año mayor que yo, pero es suficiente para hacerle pensar que es mejor que yo en todas las formas posibles. La odio porque es muy bonita y usa muchas faldas y esas cosas, y me odia porque básicamente soy lo opuesto -flaca, cabello castaño claro, un poquito más alta que ella ambas somos morenas pero mi piel es un poco más clara que la de ella.

Trina irrumpió en mi cuarto tan inesperadamente que salté muy alto al sonido de su voz. "¿Qué?" grité mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarla.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas?" exige al momento que ve mi rostro.

"No me sonrojo. Sólo... Hace calor aquí. ¿Qué quieres?"

Me mira con sospecha por un momento y luego pone las piezas juntas. "¡Oh, Dios mío!" gritó "Veías a la chica nueva entrenar, ¿verdad?" Me empujo fuera de su camino para echarle un vistazo a la ventana al otro lado de la calle, la cual ahora se hallaba vacía, y añadió "¿Ya me perdí cuando se quitaba la camiseta?"

Es bueno saber que lo de acechar viene de familia. Iba a negarlo y hacerme la tonta, pero aún me sentía tan aturdida de que ella me había pillado que solté un "sip" antes de poder detenerme.

Trina suspiró con pesar, pero luego se alejó de mi ventana y volvió sus ojos malignos hacia mí. "Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿está Tori Vega finalmente enamorada? Ya era hora."

"¿Qué? Yo no..."

"No hay nada de que avergonzarse, Tori." Trina rodó sus ojos al tiempo que me interrumpía. "Es totalmente hermoso y tienes casi dieciséis años. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que nunca te dieras cuenta de que es el amor."

Ya había tenido suficientes bochornos por un día con todo lo de haber sido pillada espiando y eso. No necesitaba que Trina lo empeorara con algún tipo de discurso de bienvenida a la feminidad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?" le grité.

"Dios, sólo buscaba mis pinzas negras."

"Luzco como alguien que usaría pinzas para el cabello."

"Deberías. De hecho, tienes muy bonito cabello si lo cepillaras de vez en cuando."

No pude evitar tomar mi cola de caballo a la defensiva. "Yo lo cepillo."

Cuando Trina vio mi ceño fruncido, me estudió por un momento y luego suspiró. "No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, por qué no vamos de compras hoy y te compramos una falda y un traje de baño y puedes venir conmigo al lago mañana."

"¿Disculpa?" Nunca en mis quince años y once meses de existencia había escuchado una frase como esa salir de la boca de Trina.

"Escucha. Sé que extrañas a esos perdedores amigos tuyos, pero tal vez que se hayan ido sea algo bueno." Me sorprendí porque realmente se escuchaba sincera. Bueno sincera para ella. "Si me prometes no ser tan... tú." Ahí va la sinceridad. "Te dejaré salir con mis amigos y conmigo. Con los Jotas fuera del camino, podríamos tener una oportunidad decente de convertirte en una chica de verano."

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Se había vuelto loca Trina? ¿No era yo la unica que se volvía loca con las vacaciones de verano? Bueno el infierno tendría que congelarse antes de que yo aceptara un cambio de imagen, y considerando que estaba como a cien grados afuera, empuje a Trina hacia el pasillo y cerré la puerta de mi habitación gritando "¡No tengo tus estúpidas pinzas!"

"¡Fenómeno!" gritó Trina a través de la puerta. Supongo que se molesto porque no la dejaría jugar conmigo como si fuera su Barbie.

Bueno, ¡como sea! Sólo porque todos mis amigos son chicos, y me gusta jugar hockey, y que nunca antes me han besado, no significa que no sea una chica. Y para que conste, no estaba enamorada de la chica nueva. Sólo pensaba que es realmente sexy. Pero incluso si lo estuviera, no sería la primera vez. Me he enamorado antes. Ninguno de los Jotas por supuesto, pero el año pasado me gustaba mucho mi compañera de biología Zoey Brooks. No funciono muy bien después de que disecábamos ranas y mencioné que me decepcioné que no hubiera sangre. Pero aun así.

Sintiéndome lista para golpear algo, que básicamente es como me siento cada vez que tengo que interactuar cada vez que tengo que interactuar con Trina, le subo el volumen a _My Chemical Romance_ y salgo por la ventana hacia el techo del garaje donde me gusta ir cuando necesito espacio. Supuse que ahí era donde pasaría el resto del día porque mi vida era así de emocionante.

De hecho, no me quedé en el techo de mi casa por mucho tiempo, porque la Sra. Justice se detuvo frente a mi casa. "Tori, cariño" me dijo a través de la ventanilla abierta, "¿Estás libre para cuidar a Cameron esta noche?"

"Claro Sra. Justice. ¿A qué hora me necesita?"

"¿A las seis en punto está bien?"

"Debería estar bien."

"¡Gracias Tori!" Comenzó a manejar, pero luego se detuvo de nuevo. "Oh ¿y Tori?"

"¿Sí, Sra J?"

"Si ves a Bruno, ¿te importaría quedarte con él hasta que pueda recogerlo?"

"¿Se escapó?" No pude evitar la sorpresa en mi voz. No es como si Bruno fuera un pequeño Chihuahua que podría escapar a través de un agujero que cavó por debajo de la cerca. Es un bóxer de treinta y dos kilos.

Nunca lastimaría una mosca pero igual no es el tipo de perro que te gustaría que anduviera por el vecindario por si mismo.

"_Liz_ olvidó cerrar la puerta después de que sacó la basura a la acera esta mañana."

Me reí porque justo así era la otra Sra. Justice. La mujer que olvidaría sus zapatos por las mañanas si la Sra. Justice no estuviera allí. "¿Quiere que la ayude a buscarlo?"

Los ojos de la señora Justice se iluminaron ante la oferta. "Oh, ¿lo harías?"

"Claro. Déjeme ponerme mis patines y daré un par de vueltas a través de la zona verde por usted."

"Oh, Tori." La Sra. Justice suspira en alivio. "¿Que haría sin ti?"

Mejor dicho, ¿que haría yo sin los Justice? Estoy ahorrando para comprar un auto tan pronto como obtenga mi licencia de conducir, y los Justice añaden a mi ahorro para el auto más de lo que cualquier otra familia en el vecindario. Pagan muy bien y sólo tienen un hijo, un bebé que estará en la cama a las siete y media. Además siempre tienen la despensa abastecida, y tienen todos los canales de películas. Es casi un crimen tomar su dinero.

"Nos vemos en un rato Sra. Justice" dije con una enorme sonrisa amistosa.

No es que buscar a Buno sea muy emocionante, pero me sentía más que feliz de deslizarme en mis patines y salir a patinar un rato. He estado demasiado tiempo en la casa durante esta semana y podría hacer un poco de ejercicio. Así que la Sra. Justice continuó manejando por la calle llamando a su perro, y yo fui en otra dirección hacia la zona verde como había prometido.

Vivo en una subdivisión llamada Brookhurst. No me refiero a uno de esos nuevos 'proyectos urbanísticos' donde tienes que poner una planta en una maceta o una bandera junto al buzón de correo sólo para que puedas decir cuál casa es la tuya. Estoy hablando de un vecindario real. El tipo de lugar donde puede haber una casa aquí y allá con necesidad de una mano de pintura, pero los arboles son los suficientemente maduros para producir una sombra. A la gente de bienes raíces le gusta utilizar el termino "naturaleza".

Es el tipo de lugar en el que todos conocen a todos y por alguna razón, una vez que te mudas te quedas hasta que mueres. Que es exactamente lo que hace excitante que la chica nueva se mudara, y también no podía dejar de pensar en ella mientras rodaba alrededor del vecindario.

Fui por todos los caminos de todo el vecindario pero no vi ningún rastro de Bruno. Ya que Michigan es tan caluroso y lo suficientemente húmedo como para ser confundido con un bosque tropical en verano, sólo di una vuelta y luego lo di por terminado. Llegué a mi casa y me quité el casco para limpiar el sudor que había acumulado debajo de él.

Apenas tiraba el casco en el césped cuando escuché el sonido de fuertes patas viniendo hacia mí. Bruno no sólo me ama porque lo alimento con comida chatarra algunas veces cuando estoy de niñera, si no que se veía particularmente emocionado por su libertad actual. Vino corriendo hacia a mi a toda velocidad.

"¡Bruno, no! ¡Sentado! ¡Perro malo!" le grité cuando me di cuenta de que no se iba a detener. Pero era demasiado tarde, Bruno saltó y me tiró justo fuera de mis patines.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Me estrellé contra la acera muy fuerte, y por un segundo, todo quedó totalmente negro. Cuando reacciono hay un zumbido en mis oídos, y siento como que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Luego, justo como sospeche que pasaría, una lengua gigante atacó mi rostro.

Bruno sólo tuvo la oportunidad de darme una buena lamida antes de que aullara y cayera muerto a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando levanté la mirada para ver a la chica nueva mirándome fijamente con los ojos más intensos que jamás había visto. Y, miren esto. Ella tenía en la mano un arma de electrochoque. "Hola, Vega" dijo con una voz sedosa y baja. "Es un placer conocerte."

Bueno por supuesto que grité. La psicópata acaba de matar al perro de los Justice. Grité tan fuerte que los Jotas probablemente me escucharon hasta el final del campamento. Luego intente con todas mis fuerzas empujar a la chica nueva lejos de mí, pero era demasiado fuerte. Debí haberme asustado demasiado de que una chica tan sexy estuviera tocándome, pero, ¡estaba demasiada ocupada asustándome de que una chica tan sexy me estuviera tocando! Sujetándome contra el suelo, en realidad.

"Tranquila, Vega" me ordenó la chica nueva y luego hizo la cosa más extrañas de todas. Se quitó su camiseta, quedando en una pequeña camisa de tirantes.

No era que yo no apreciara lo que había debajo de su camiseta, pero grite de nuevo. Bueno, ¿que se suponía que hiciera? ¿La chica sale de la nada, mata a un perro, me sujeta contra el suelo, y se quita su camiseta? Oh sí sabe mi apellido. ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?

No fue hasta que arrugo su camiseta y la puso contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza que me di cuenta de que tal vez no me atacaba. Una vez que entendí esto, finalmente, me di cuenta de cuánto dolor sentía.

Había un martilleo en mi cabeza que nunca antes había sentido, y parecía coincidir con el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. El pum, pum, pum resonaba en mis oídos y hacía que mi cerebro quisiera explotar, pero pronto fue sobrepasado por un sonido demasiado familiar, y que hacía que me doliera cabeza incluso cuando no sólo me la había golpeado en la acera.

"¡Tori!¿Por qué diablos gritas? ¡Estoy al teléfono!" decía Trina hasta que llegó a la acera y vio lo que ocurría. El grito que siguió fue por la sangre coagulada.

"No te preocupes, estará bien, pero va a necesitar unas puntadas."

Me sorprendí porque la voz se escuchaba muy cerca de mi. Es como si hubiera olvidado que la chica nueva seguía ahí, y cuando levanté la mirada me sorprendí al ver bien sus ojos. Había pasado toda la semana preguntándome de que color serían. Era difícil de decir desde mi ventana. _Profundos, brillantes como el océano. Hermosos, justo como el resto ella._

Me miro de pronto con la misma sonrisa divertida que me había dado desde la ventana de su habitación, lo que pensé que era extraño. Pero tal vez lo miraba bizca ya que levanto un dedo frente a mí y lentamente lo movió de un lado a otro. El movimiento me provocó nauseas.

"Podría tener una conmoción también" dijo, aun sonriéndome. ¿Es una conmoción algo gracioso? Deberíamos llevarla al hospital. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

"Los dos están en el trabajo" dijo Trina con voz frenética.

Ella vino corriendo a mi lado como si estuviera completamente asustada, pero noté la forma en la que puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de la chica nueva pretendiendo que se preocupaba por mi bienestar. Sonreí al ver sus dedos aferrados a su piel. _Muy evidente Trina_

Trina de pronto me miraba por alguna razón, y la chica nueva se río. Era muy irritante porque la situación era cualquier cosa menos graciosa. Le habría dicho dónde podía meterse esa risa suya, pero comencé a ver estos grandes y oscuros puntos flotando alrededor de mí, y como que me olvidé que me había enojado.

Además ella no cayó en las técnicas de _CosmoGIRL_! De Trina para atraer su atención. Miró hacia la mano en su brazo e inmediatamente la quitó. Con eso se gano un par de puntos a favor conmigo hasta que tomó su mano y la colocó sobre la camisa que ella presionaba contra mi cabeza. "Sostén esto." le indicó y luego se levantó para dejar a mi hermana cuidando de mí.

Le iba a explicar que tan tonto era el dejar a una chica muriendo en manos de mi hermana, cuando la vi recogiendo algo enorme con sus brazos, y recordé lo que había pasado._¡Bruno! ¡Mató a Bruno! ¡Es una asesina de perros!_

Quería gritarle, pero ya había desaparecido dentro de su casa. Volvió un minuto después con una llaves en sus manos en vez del perro, y una nueva camiseta para mi decepción. "¿Sabes dónde hay un hospital?" le pregunto a Trina, dándole las llaves de su BMW

"Uh, sólo unos dos o tres kilómetros de aquí" dijo Trina, viendo fijamente las llaves en su mano.

"Bien. La llevaré. Tú maneja."

Lo siguiente que supe era que fui levantada cuidadosamente del suelo. Mi cabeza respondió con una venganza, y gemí cuando todo empezó a oscurecerse a mi alrededor.

Desafortunadamente, no pude desmayarme porque Trina gritó de nuevo. "¡Hay demasiada sangre!"

Pude sentir a la chica nueva encogerse de hombros por debajo de mí, y luego dijo "He visto cosas mucho peores."

"¿Has visto cosas peores?" pregunto Trina, vocalizando mis pensamientos.

La chica nueva no se explicó, sin embargo "Ha perdido mucha sangre. Confía en mí."

Trina frunció el ceño pero la chica nueva sólo pasó a su lado, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo por mi peso -el cual es más de lo que pensarías considerando lo delgada que me veo- y le pidió que le abra la puerta del auto.

Trina hizo lo que pidió, pero mientras la chica nueva subía al asiento trasero conmigo, ella preguntó "¿La sangre no mancha? Vas a tenerla sobre todo el auto." Deja que Trina se preocupe por el auto y no por su moribunda hermana menor.

Apenas podía entender algo en este punto. Mi cabeza me dolía tanto que el dolor era casi paralizante, y me sentía más cansada cada segundo, pero aún podía escuchar las palabras que ella murmuraba entre dientes mientras me atraía hacia su pecho, sosteniendo de nuevo su camiseta con fuerza contra mi cabeza. La expresión en su rostro se volvió inquietamente más oscura y murmuró "No sería la primera vez."

"¿Q-qué q-quieres decir con que no sería la primera vez?" tartamudeé, un poco distraída por la amenaza de pérdida del conocimiento.

Su ceño desapareció tan rápido que ya no estaba segura si estuvo ahí. "Shh" dijo con un guiño. Luego miro a Trina y gritó "Sólo date prisa, ¿de acuerdo?"

El movimiento del auto sólo hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Se hacia muy difícil luchar contra la pérdida de consciencia que ha tratado de superarme. El mundo a mí alrededor parecía desplazarse fuera de foco y luego mis párpados se cerraron.

"Oh, no, no." La voz de la chica era extremadamente tierna, pero la palmada que me dio en la mejilla, hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de nuevo fue más como una cachetada. "Nada de dormir."

_No lo puedo evitar, pensé. Estoy tan cansada, y eres tan cómoda._ Tal vez si era una posible conmoción, pero esto era lo más cercano que he estado de una persona que no estaba violentamente siguiendo un disco* tras de mí, y tenía toda la intención de aprovecharme. Me relaje en sus brazos y disfrute de la sensación de sus pechos contra los cuales era retenida. _Para alguien con unos músculos tan fuertes, la chica nueva era sorprendentemente suave._

El pecho de la chica nueva comenzó a temblar debajo de mí, levanté la mirada para verla sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose. Oficialmente había tenido suficiente de esta chica entreteniéndose conmigo muriendo. Mi enojo logró darme una pequeña explosión de energía. La suficiente para estabilizar mi mirada momentáneamente y gruñir "¿Algo gracioso?"

Creí que sonaba lo suficientemente amenazante, pero la chica nueva no se molesto en borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sólo me miró y se encogió de hombros. "Tú lo eres."

Traté de mirar de nuevo, pero no pude enfocar mis ojos lo suficiente para hacerlo. No creo que haya perdido la consciencia, pero tal vez sí, porque la chica nueva tocó mi rostro de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez no me cacheteo para mantenerme despierta, comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos mi mejilla.

La cálida sensación de hormigueo que sus dedos dejaron en mi piel era algo que nunca había sentido. Ciertamente nada parecido a cuando los Jotas tiran de mi cola de caballo, o me dan un codazo, o incluso cuando me dan una mano después de haberme tirado al suelo. Esto era diferente. Era mágico. Maravilloso, maravillosa magia que hacía que todo el dolor de mi cabeza desapareciera.

Estaba segura de que era una alucinación inducida por la conmoción, pero aun así, comencé a pensar que valía la pena. Eso es, hasta que la chica nueva apartó el cabello de mi rostro y dijo " Tan brillante y radiante cabello castaño. Hermoso, justo como el resto de ti."

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y no tenía nada que ver con la herida en mi cabeza. Reconocí sus palabras. ¿No pensé exactamente lo mismo sobre ella hace unos minutos? ¿Realmente he estado hablando en voz alta todo este tiempo? De pronto, todo su entretenimiento tenía sentido. La humillación era demasiada para mí de manejar con todo lo que está pasando en este momento, todos esos puntos negros en mi visión finalmente se agrupan formando un enorme manto de color negro.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Si les gusto _**dejen Review**_.

Palabras que tienen *

The OC: fue una serie de televisión estadounidense producida por la cadena FOX y narra la historia de un grupo de jóvenes y sus familias en el adinerado condado de Orange.

El disco es el elemento fundamental de diversos deporte, siendo el más conocido el del hockey sobre hielo.

Déjenme saber su opinión. Nos leemos pronto, hasta luego.

Cualquier cosa, duda, queja, comentario, observaciones, déjenmela saber en un Review.


	2. Jade West

Hola gente, con ustedes el segundo capítulo de esta emocionante adaptación

Victorious no me pertenece, la historia tampoco es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram

* * *

Sólo pasé una noche en el hospital, pero aun así llegué a casa con un dolor de cabeza ardiente. Entre el dolor y los analgésicos, estuve bastante fuera de mí durante más de dos días. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado entrando y saliendo de mi conciencia, pero cuando me desperté la última vez supe que estaba realmente despierta y que iba a seguir así.

Mi habitación era amplia y bien iluminada dado que mi ventana se encontraba abierta, pero la luz hizo que mi cabeza doliera como un hijo de ya-sabes-qué. Tiré mi brazo sobre los ojos y alcancé al lado de mi cama, donde siempre tenía una de esas cosas para alcanzar. Normalmente la uso cuando dejo mi dispositivo de juego en la mesa de noche, o se me cae uno de mis caramelos, pero hoy lo usé para agarrar mi persiana.

Conmoción cerebral o no, tenía una excelente coordinación de ojo-mano, y con sólo un poco de agarre, me sumergí en la oscuridad total. "¡Oye!" protestó Trina inmediatamente.

La voz de Trina no es lo que quieres oír cuando te estás recuperando de una conmoción cerebral "¡Fuera de mi habitación!" gemí, ya que realmente no tenía la energía para gritar.

"De ninguna manera. Tienes una vista mucho mejor que la mía."

"¿Vista de qué?"

"La chica nueva esta jugando dardos en su garaje."

"¿Dardos? ¿Quién juega dardos?"

Trina levantó las persianas de nuevo. Hubiera protestado por la acción, si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo. "¿A quién le importa? Lo hace sin camiseta y en una camisita muy generosa de pecho."

Me levanté de la cama, encontré un par de gafas de sol oscuras, y empujé a un lado a Trina para echar un vistazo. Justo cuando miré, la chica nueva movió su muñeca y envió un dardo justo al centro del blanco. Sonrió para sí misma mientras cruzaba el garaje y admiraba su objetivo, entonces tomó su camiseta. Me preocupaba que fuera a ponérsela de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso, la utilizó para limpiar el sudor de su rostro y comenzó un alto consumo de la botella de agua.

"Esto es incluso mejor que Grey's Anatomy" suspiró Trina,dejándose caer sobre mi cama cuando ella desapareció en su casa.

"Se ha ido. Puedes irte ahora." le dije, empujándola fuera de mi camino para poder recostarme

Puse las mantas por encima de mi cabeza, pero Trina les dio un tirón hacia atrás. "Levántate y vístete" me dijo. "Vamos a ir allá."

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos mientras sepamos que está en casa."

"¿Por qué tengo que ir?"

"Tienes una excusa para ir allí. Yo no."

"¿Qué excusa?"

"Duh. Quieres saber, al menos, el nombre de la chica que te salvó la vida."

"¿No te dijo su nombre? ¿Acaso no pasaron horas coqueteando en la sala de espera mientras me encontraba inconsciente?"

Me reí cuando Trina frunció el ceño. Al parecer, la respuesta a mi pregunta era negativa. "¡Cállate! Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Tan pronto como llegamos al hospital, dejó que te llevaran adentro y luego dijo que se tenía que ir."

"¿Sólo nos dejó en el hospital?"

Pensé que eso era extraño, pero Trina no concordó. "No es como si pudiera haber hecho otra cosa. Ellos no la hubieran dejado volver con nosotras, porque no era de la familia."

"Aun así. ¿Dejó a dos chicas solas en la sala de emergencia y ni siquiera se quedó para ver si estaba bien?"

"Vas camino a ser egocéntrica, Tori."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Hay algo muy extraño acerca de esta tipa."

Trina finalmente perdió la paciencia conmigo y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie, junto a mi cama. "Mueve tu perezoso trasero ahora mismo o me veré obligada a sentarme aquí contigo todo el día."

Ugh. Ella lo haría. No tuve más remedio que arrastrarme de la cama.

Cuando me levanté, Trina entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí. "Nada sucio, no jeans con agujeros, y absolutamente ninguna sudadera de hockey. Cuando estés vestida, voy a peinar tu cabello de modo que podamos cubrir esas puntadas desagradables. Gracias a Dios que el corte es bajo, de otro modo tendría que afeitarte la mitad de su cabeza."

"¿Quieres darme un descanso? Mi cabeza está golpeando otra vez ." me quejé. "Y no se trata de la conmoción cerebral."

"Sólo date prisa." espetó Trina y cerró la puerta al salir.

Bajé la persiana de nuevo para poder cambiarme, y no es que lo estuviera buscando ni nada, pero noté que la chica nueva había reaparecido en su garaje. Examinó el dardo que seguía atascado en el objetivo, y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero. Lo lanzó tan rápido que ni siquiera vi el cuchillo hasta que se clavó en el centro del blanco, en el punto exacto en el que el dardo había estado momentos antes.

No había sonrisa en su rostro mientras admiraba su objetivo esta vez. Sacó el cuchillo del objetivo y luego tan rápido como la primera vez, saco algo más de su bolsillo. La acción fue tan rápida que me tomo un minuto para averiguar que era y dónde aterrizó. Pero entonces vi un maniquí en la esquina del garaje, balanceándose en el lugar y ahora con unas tijeras clavadas en su garganta.

Con un suspiro, velozmente me agaché fuera de la vista desde la ventana. Salté hacia atrás tan rápido que me golpeé la parte trasera de mi cabeza contra la puerta del armario, justo en la maldita herida, y grité como si no hubiera mañana .

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Trina, irrumpiendo en mi habitación, una vez más. Me echó un vistazo y su ceño se frunció un poco más. "¡Ni siquiera estás vestida todavía!"

"Trina." susurré, tirando de ella fuera de la vista de la ventana. "Ella está loca."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡La chica nueva!"

Trina se soltó de mis manos y miró por la ventana. "No hay nadie allá afuera."

Ella tenía razón. Miré de nuevo y ella ya había vuelto a entrar, al parecer, llevándose también el cuchillo y las tijeras. "Tenía unas tijeras. Las tiró en ese maniquí. Degolló a esa maldita cosa. Alcanzó el punto muerto, como si pudiera hacerlo con los ojos vendados."

Trina puso los ojos en blanco y luego sacó el frasco de pastillas con receta de mi mesita de noche. "¿Cuántos de estos tomaste?"

"No estoy drogada con analgésicos, idiota."

"Suenas como si lo estuvieras."

Trina soltó un gemido frustrado y me empezó a tirar fuera mi habitación. "¡No voy a ir allí!" protesté.

"¡Muy bien!" gritó Trina. "¡Se una perdedora! Iré por mi cuenta."

"¡No puedes ir ahí! ¿Y si apuñala tu garganta después?"

Trina se cruzó de brazos y me dio el más malvado desprecio. "Entonces puedes culparte por mi muerte, porque me has hecho ir allí sola."

Se precipitó fuera de mi habitación y pude oírla trotar sobre todos y cada uno de los escalones. Luego azotó la puerta del frente. "Trina." la llamé desde mi ventana con un silbido.

La mirada que me dio, me fue suficiente para saber que no iba a escucharme. Cuando empezó a dirigirse por el camino, mis ojos se centraron de nuevo a la casa del otro lado de la calle, y entonces, naturalmente, se abrieron paso hasta su ventana. Las persianas estaban bajas, pero algunas grietas se encontraban abiertas, y podía jurar que vi una sombra de pie detrás de ellas.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía dejarla ir hacia allí sola. La tipa era una psicópata. Primero mató al perro de los Justice, ¿y ahora era experta en lanzamiento de tijeras y cuchillos? "¡Trina, espera! ¡Muy bien! Iré. Sólo... espera."

"Diez segundos" me gritó.

Me puse la primera camisa que encontré, y que no tenía el número de nadie en ella, ignoré los agujeros no solicitados en mis jeans, y luego, con cuidado, tiré de mi pelo en una cola de caballo. No me importaba si mis puntos de sutura quedaban a la vista. Trina rodó los ojos cuando me vio, pero no dijo nada, excepto "Te tomó bastante tiempo."

"Te odio." me quejé, para luego dirigirme al otro lado de la calle con mi hermana, en contra de mi buen juicio, buscando cumplir con la nueva vecina.

Habíamos llegado a su buzón de correo cuando un coche hizo sonar la bocina detrás de nosotras. Extendí una mano para agarrar mi cabeza palpitante mientras que Trina se dio la vuelta para saludar a la compañía inesperada. No tengo ni idea de cuál de sus tropecientos admiradores masculinos estaba en el coche, pero uno de ellos bajó la cabeza por la ventana y dijo "Treen, nena, todos vamos al parque para disfrutar del fútbol frisbee. Teddy y Alex están trayendo una barbacoa."

Trina miró con nostalgia atrás, hacia la casa de la chica nueva. Suspiró y luego se metió en el coche sin ni siquiera una segunda mirada hacia mí. Pude escuchar su grito de alegría mientras el coche se alejaba a toda velocidad. Suspiré también, pero el mío era un suspiro de alivio.

Toda aquella terrible experiencia me dejó particularmente agotada, y mi cabeza se sentía palpitante. Sobre todo porque me había golpeado de nuevo. Me dirigí a casa negándome a mirar por encima del hombro hacia la casa detrás de mí, y me metí directamente en la comodidad de mi cuarto oscuro. Me tragué una de las pastillas en mi tocador, encendí mi ventilador, me desplomé en la cama y esperé a que los analgésicos me dejaran inconsciente.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero cuando me desperté, fui asaltada por la luz del sol otra vez. "Vamos Trina, dame un descanso." gemí, tirando mi brazo sobre los ojos.

Tomé la cosa para alcanzar de nuevo, y con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho antes, bajé la persiana. Estaba a punto de gritarle a Trina a que saliera de mi habitación, cuando una extraña voz rompió el silencio. "Ahora eso fue casi tan impresionante como tu puntuación más alta en el Skateboard Pro 20003.* He estado tratando de vencerte por tres horas y ni siquiera pude acercarme."

Bajé la mirada para ver una figura en sombras, tendida en mi puff jugando con mi X-box y, bueno, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Grité tan fuerte como pude. Sólo que cuando lo hice casi logro que mi cabeza estalle, así que no fue tan impresionante y se convirtió en un gemido con bastante rapidez.

"¿Sabes, Vega?" dijo con otra sonrisa la desconocida, cuya voz de repente parecía muy familiar. "Vas a crearme un complejo si continúas gritando así cada vez que nos encontramos."

Me sentí como si tuviera que temer por mi vida, pero incluso en el cuarto oscuro podía verla sonreír hacia mí desde debajo de esas pestañas por las que Trina hubiera matado. Ese rostro debería ser ilegal.

A medida que continuaba tendida, hipnotizada por su belleza, su sonrisa se volvió un poco ladeada. "¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó "Parecías mucho más..." Buscó una palabra y la soltó "... locuaz, antes."

Poco a poco, el recuerdo de sí mismo golpeando mi cabeza, se reconstruyó. A pesar de que era casi imposible apartar la mirada de la chica magnífica que había venido a mi rescate, tiré mi brazo hacia atrás sobre mis ojos. "Estaba conmocionada" jadeé. "Mi cerebro se encontraba revuelto. Lo que he dicho no cuenta."

"Lamento escuchar eso" dijo entre risas. "Me gustaba la idea de ser hermosa."

Estaba tan contenta de que mi brazo seguía cubriendo mi rostro, porque podía asegurar que ella habría tenido el placer de verme sonrojar. Nunca le había dicho a una chica que pensaba que era bien parecida antes, pero como ella no fingía que no lo había dicho, yo no veía la manera de negarlo. "Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes." murmuré.

Casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando mi brazo se levantó de mi cara. No la había oído levantarse, ni siquiera había notado cuando se sentó en la cama, pero mi nueva vecina me sonreía desde una distancia alarmantemente cercana. "Sigue siendo bueno saber que piensas así." dijo con una voz que ninguna persona había utilizado alguna vez para dirigirse a mí, como el terciopelo y las hormonas mezcladas. Temblores se lanzaron a través de mí, y no creo que ella no se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

Se sostuvo sobre mí por un minuto, mirándome tan intensamente a los ojos que causó que mi corazón hiciera cosas extrañas en mi pecho. Cuando tragué saliva, su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Jade West." dijo con un brillo en sus ojos azules .

"Jade" suspiré de forma automática, y luego un segundo más tarde fui capaz de recuperar mi cabeza. Un poco. Soné sin aliento, pero me las arreglé para expresar mi preocupación principal. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación?"

Se sorprendió bastante por mi pregunta, tanto como para devolverme mi espacio personal, pero suficientemente divertida como para no irse lejos. "Deberías ser agradable conmigo." dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. "Te salvé la vida."

Era más fácil concentrarse cuando ella ya no estaba justo allí. Empezaba a tener mi confianza. "¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar en mi habitación y tratar de batir mi récord Skateboard Pro 2000? Lo cual, para que sepas, nunca va a suceder."

Ahora que podía respirar de nuevo, empecé a sentarme. Sin duda, podría haberlo conseguido por mi cuenta, pero en el momento en que me moví, Jade se levantó de un salto. "Ten cuidado." Ahuecó la almohada para mí y suavemente me ayudó a inclinarme un poco. Cuando me encontraba situada preguntó. "¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?"

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. Ninguna persona jamás había hecho algo así por mí antes. Quiero decir, los J habrían venido a hacerme compañía y todo, si pudieran, pero aún así hubieran hecho piedra-papel o tijera para ver quién tenía que ir abajo a conseguir los refrescos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Jade, riéndose de la expresión en mi rostro.

Negué con la cabeza y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. "Has matado a Bruno." Extraño, lo sé. Pero de ninguna manera iba a admitir lo que realmente iba mal, que me volvía loca que me trataran como a una niña.

Jade reprimió una sonrisa y se dejó caer de vuelta en mi puff. "Él trató de matarte primero" argumentó a la ligera. No podía creer su respuesta. Era tan cruel. ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente a tomar la vida de un perro grande y tonto, pero realmente dulce, y totalmente inocente?

"¡Se emocionó al verme!" le grité, olvidando que hacerlo sólo me causaba dolor. Tuve que bajar mi voz de nuevo, pero fue probablemente algo bueno, porque de repente estaba un poco sofocada. "Fue mi culpa. Siempre me quito el casco antes que los patines. Bruno no trataba de hacerme daño. ¡No le haría daño a nadie!"

"¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso?" replicó Jade. "Estoy en mi cuarto, oigo gritar "¡No!" Y miro por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver que un gran pitbull te golpea contra el suelo. Sangrabas por todas partes, y él atacó tu cara."

"¡Lamía mi cara! Y no es un pitbull."

"Lo que sea." Jade rodó los ojos hacia mí. "El perro está bien, de todos modos. Me sorprendió. Estuvo rompiendo cosas en mi patio trasero antes de que regresara del hospital."

"¿Bruno no ha muerto?" Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?"

"No sé qué tipo de persona eres. No te conozco. Lo que me recuerda. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"

Pensó en no responder a mi pregunta de nuevo, pero luego se encogió de hombros. "Tu hermana te dejó. No creo que debas estar sola en tu condición."

"¿Mi condición? Tengo dolor de cabeza. No soy una inválida. No necesito una niñera."

"Vega." Su voz hizo sonar lo que dije como algo absurdo. "No me dejaste otra opción. He estado muriendo por que vengas a presentarte desde el día en que me mudé. No fue amable de tu parte probarme como esta mañana. Subiste todas mis esperanzas y luego te diste la vuelta y regresaste a tu casa."

"¿Qué?" jadeé.

"No sé cómo funciona aquí, pero en California, es habitual que la gente vaya a darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos."

"Mi mamá te llevó galletas el primer día que llegaste aquí." le dije confundida.

"Sí, tu madre. No me importa ella."

"Trina se acercó allí para invitarte a su fiesta en la playa el otro día."

"¿Fiesta en la playa?" preguntó, distraída. Ahora lucía confundida.

"Michigan está rodeada de agua por tres lados" le dije. "Puede que no tengamos olas, pero tenemos un montón de playas."

"No es mi punto." Aunque concordaba. No era una gran fan del agua. A menos que estuviera congelada, por supuesto. "Me enteré que te encontrabas en casa cuando ella se acercó, y no respondiste a la puerta."

Sus ojos brillaban con sorpresa y le tomó un minuto antes de que pudiera responder. Me di cuenta de que sólo había admitido que la espiaba, pero, por suerte, parecía estar más preocupada porque lo hubiera atrapada.

"Tal vez me estaba lavando el cabello." dijo finalmente, luchando contra una sonrisa.

"¿Ignoraste a Trina?"

No pudo contenerla más. "Tal vez."

"¿Estás mal de la vista o algo así?"

Me alegré de ver que mi comentario suavemente la molestaba. "No todo el mundo se frie los ojos con el sol de California." me informó.

"Ignoraste a Trina." repetí. "Nadie ignora a Trina."

"Ella no era la hermana que esperaba que viniera a verme."

_¡Qué! _

"¿Yo?" Me reí para ocultar mis nervios repentinos. "Por favor."

"Tu hermana es ardiente" admitió Jade, no con verdadero entusiasmo. "Pero ella lo sabe."

"Oh, ¿así que quieres decir que es como tú?"

Había sido algo malo para decir. Jade se puso muy tranquila de repente. Entonces, después de un minuto, dijo "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Algo sobre la chica me inquietó, pero la idea de ella dejándome, sorprendentemente, hizo que mi estómago crujiera. "No lo sé" le dije con sinceridad. Tenía la esperanza de sonar casual. No quería que ella supiera que me entusiasmaba y asustaba.

Me sonrió de nuevo, pero estaba menos segura de alguna manera, creo que tenía miedo de que en realidad pudiera echarla. Me relajé un poco, pero no sabía qué decir, así que esperé a que hablara.

Se levantó del puff y en su lugar se sentó en mi tocador, tomando entre sus manos la única foto enmarcada que guardaba en la habitación. Era una foto de Jesse, Jack, Josh y yo, todos en nuestro equipo de hockey. La nariz de Jack sangraba, a Jesse le falta un diente, y Josh, cuyo ojo se veía morado e hinchado, me llevaba en sus brazos. Pero todos sonreíamos como si hubiera sido el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

Me encantaba ese cuadro. Jade parecía disfrutarlo también. Lo estudió durante unos minutos con una sonrisa en su cara, y con el tiempo se volvió hacia mí. Señaló al chico que me sostenía y me dijo "Este es Josh, ¿cierto?"

"Um, sí." Me sorprendió. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Sólo una suposición. De todos estos tipos, parece ser el que tiene las nueve mejores puntuaciones detrás de la tuya en Skateboard Pro 2000."

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. "Ha estado obsesionado con batir mi puntaje durante casi un año. Nunca lo hizo, sin embargo. Si alguna vez lo hace, voy a tener que superarlo diez veces más y limpiar su nombre completamente fuera de la lista."

Jade miró a la imagen un poco más y luego levantó los ojos mientras preguntaba "¿Es tu novio?"

"¡No!" jadeé, demasiado horrorizada por la idea de sonrojarme ante la pregunta. Señalé la foto y dije "Era el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarme a casa ese día. Un niño en el equipo contrario me había dado un golpe bajo. En realidad, me desgarró un ligamento del tobillo." Volví a sonreír al recordar la lucha que causó. "Como puedes ver, los chicos no son demasiado amables con eso. Bajé, y ni siquiera sabía que me encontraba herida antes de que comenzaran los puñetazos. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de la historia del hockey callejero."

Jade sonrió ante la historia y señaló hacia la imagen de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?"

"Jesse y Jack." le aclaré cuando los señaló. "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"¿Alguno es tu novio?"

Oírla decir la palabra novio fue igual de sorprendente la segunda vez, y esta vez me hizo sonrojar. No porque estuviera interesada en Jack o Jesse. Salir con cualquiera de los de J hubiera sido como salir, no necesariamente con mi hermano, pero sin duda un hermanastro o primo. Me sonrojé porque me daba vergüenza que aquella desconocida estuviera preguntando sobre mi vida amorosa, algo que, por supuesto, no tenía.

"Ninguno de ellos es mi novio."

Traté de sonar molesta en lugar de asustada como estaba, pero era obvio que no funcionó porque Jade puso la imagen hacia abajo y regresó a mi cama. Su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente divertida y arrogante mientras arqueaba la ceja. "¿Eso significa que no tienes novio?"

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así descubrió la verdad. Me miró un momento y luego preguntó "¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?"

Me sonrojé de nuevo. Incluso más que antes. Mi silencio respondía a su pregunta. Creo que esa era la reacción que Jade esperaba, ya que se inclinó muy cerca. Instintivamente traté de alejarme de ella, pero al ver que yo me hallaba en la cama, y ella bloqueaba mi escape, lo único que podía hacer era hundirme en la almohada.

"Me pregunto..." dijo cuando yo ya no podía hundirme más. Apoyaba mi espalda otra vez, ignorando la incomodidad que la presión causaba a mis puntos de sutura. Se inclinó completamente sobre mí, atrapándome entre sus manos y flotando con los brazos extendidos directamente encima de mí. Sus ojos seguían burlones, y sin embargo, me quemaban de forma casi salvaje, mientras me miraba.

Cuando volvió a hablar, fue con un susurro. Un aterciopelado y suave susurro, peligroso. "¿Alguna vez has sido besada, Vega?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y luego la sostuve mientras la sangre se retiraba de mi rostro. Quedé congelada, completamente aterrorizada por esta hermosa chica y lo que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando Jade se inclinó y llevó una de sus manos a mi cara, me estremecí tan violentamente que la sobresalté. En lugar de besarme, que es lo que estaba bastante segura de que quería hacer, se sentó de nuevo y susurró "Está bien. Relájate." Apartó el cabello de mis ojos, y luego corrió el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de mi mejilla. "Cuando estés lista." Sonaba como si fuera una promesa.

"Creo que me gustaría que te vayas ahora." dije en voz baja cuando por fin pude recuperar el aliento.

Jade sacó su mano de mí, sus ojos estudiando la míos, pero la sonrisa se quedó en su rostro. "No seas una extraña." dijo, y luego desapareció por la ventana.

Escuché durante su retirada, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Cuando estuve segura de que se había ido, corrí hacia la ventana y la cerré con llave. Luego, paseé por la casa e hice lo mismo con todas las ventanas y las puertas también.

* * *

Me alegro ver que se preocuparan por bruno, son unos buenos seres humanos que les encantan los animales, yo tengo varias mascotas tres perros ( dos perras y un perro), un gato, y cuatro pericos y cuido a la tortuga de mi hermano, sin duda adoro los animales, pero los gatos son mi perdición.

ahora aquí la duda de si Bruno estaba muerto se aclaro lo cual es bueno, ya que no quería que odiaran la historia por eso.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Mart: Me alegro que te agrade la historia, claro que está historia se continuara, no la pienso dejar tirada, no me gusta cuando las personas hacen eso, es como que no se deberían de meter si no van a comprometerse.

Uchiha mikasA: Yo adore el primer capítulo cuando leí el libro, fue genial que Tori creía que pensaba las cosas, cuando en realidad las estaba diciendo. Aquí la continuación.

arandiagrande: No te preocupes por Bruno solo recibió una descarga pero no murió, así que tranquilo, el está bien. Si los demás personajes de Victorious se van a incorporar, pero no tendrán tanta participación a excepción de Beck, Tori, Jade y Trina, ya no te puedo decir más, y sobre lo del apellido "Justice" te lo juro que no lo pude resistir mi cerebro decía déjalo a como viene en el libro, pero mis dedos tomaron vida propia y salio lo del apellido Justice, junto con lo de Zoey, fue algo que no podía dejar pasar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

mica: dejo al perro inconsciente lo que Tori no sabía, pero aquí ya se lo aclaro lo que paso con Bruno.

.10 aka georgette: Espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado, ya que se aclara que el perro no está muerto, solo lo aturdió un poquito.

Lizzie gza: Se aclaró lo del perro, no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente, eres buena deduciendo con lo de Cat, creí que alguien más se iba a dar cuenta, pero eso se aclara en el proxímo capítulo, igual cuídate, un saludo.

PinguiJmnz: Gracias por el Review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Gente hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto, cuídense, espero seguirlos leyendo y tengan una excelente vida... Si hasta la próxima.

**_Dejen Review..._**


	3. Nota del Autor

Por motivos personales la historia que estoy traduciendo y la que estoy adaptando no se actualizaran por un tiempo. Mi vida en estos momentos es una mierda y no tengo tiempo para actualizar, si algo cambia les haré saber.

_**Aclaración:** _Temporalmente no voy a actualizar, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a abandonar las historias, en cuanto las cosas mejoren (Espero que sea muy pronto.) volveré con las actualizaciones.

Gracias por su comprensión.


	4. Cena

Victorious NO me pertenece. La historia tampoco, es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Durante el siguiente par de días evité la casa de enfrente. Todavía echaba algún vistazo ocasional por la ventana durante los entrenamientos, pero mis días de espionaje obsesivo se habían acabado. Entonces la noche del sábado, Shelby Marx fue asesinada y las cosas lentamente empezaron a cambiar.

Mi padre y yo veíamos las noticias de las once, esperando el resumen de los deportes cuando dieron la trágica historia sobre la chica. No sabía que Shelby Marx era de Novi, y tristemente, no me sorprendí al oír la historia sobre una chica que había sido encontrada golpeada y apuñalada treinta y siete veces (vivía en el área metropolitana de Detroit). Pero cuando su foto apareció en la pantalla, me sorprendí al ver a una chica de quince años, alta, flaca, pelo castaño y con ojos color chocolate.

Había algo inquietante en la imagen, y no sólo porque yo tenía quince años y era alta, flaca, pelo castaño y con ojos color chocolate. Era algo más que eso. Shelby Marx podía haber sido mi hermana gemela. Sabía que no era la única pensando eso, porque mi padre apagó el televisor inmediatamente, besó la cima de mi cabeza y me dijo lo mucho que me quería. Después se marchó de la habitación.

Esa misma noche soñé con Jade por primera vez. Me encontraba de pie en su garaje y la pared de detrás de mí estaba completamente pintada como una diana. Sentía miedo. Necesitaba escapar, pero mis piernas no se movían.

Jade estaba allí, y cuando me miró con esos ojos azules, me perdí en ellos. "Vega." me llamó, susurrando mi nombre casi con reverencia.

Entonces empezó a lanzarme tijeras. No podía moverme. La única cosa que podía hacer fue apretar mis ojos con fuerza y esperar al dolor, pero el dolor no llegó. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y las tijeras habían aterrizado en mi ropa, sujetando mis brazos y piernas a la diana que tenía detrás. Estaba atrapada.

Ella caminó hacía mi, admirando su objetivo. Mi respiración se hizo menos profunda con cada paso que daba en mi dirección. "Vega." susurró de nuevo mientras llevaba la punta de unas tijeras al lado de mi cara. "Relájate."

Bajó la punta por mi mejilla y después por el costado de mi cuello tan suavemente que podrían haber sido sus dedos acariciándome. Después dejó caer la tijeras al suelo. Me estremecí al oír el ruido, y fue entonces cuando me besó. Me besó, y me besó, y me besó hasta que pensé que mi cuerpo se derretía desde la pared hasta convertirse en un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta del garaje, gritando mi nombre. Sabía que debería pedir ayuda, pero no conseguía hacerlo. No cuando sus besos me hacían sentir tan bien. Los golpes se hicieron más y más fuertes hasta que al final, mi madre entró en mi habitación y me sacudió. Me desperté con un grito ahogado y mi madre se preocupó de inmediato.

"Sólo era un sueño, mamá" le dije, tratando de no ruborizarme porque todavía podía sentir en mí los labios de Jade. "Una pesadilla, creo."

Sonrió comprensivamente y después retiró mi pelo hacia atrás para mirar mis puntos. "¿Cómo está tu cabeza esta mañana?"

Lo pensé durante un segundo. "Bastante mejor. El dolor de cabeza se ha ido."

"Me siento mal teniendo que dejarte cada día." dijo mi madre con un suspiro. "Debería haber pedido algunos días libres en el trabajo, pero con el crucero tan próximo realmente no tengo tiempo."

"No te preocupes." le dije rápidamente, no queriendo que se sintiese culpable.

Ella y papá se van a un crucero al final del verano por su vigésimo aniversario. Nunca han tenido unas vacaciones reales antes, y no creo que los haya visto tan entusiasmados en su vida. Han sido los padres más fáciles desde que reservaron el viaje. Ni siquiera me castigaron cuando me suspendieron en la escuela el último mes por las lamentaciones de Haley Ferguson después de que me llamase lesbiana, soy bisexual, que es muy diferente. No había necesidad de matar sus estados de ánimo por un accidente sin importancia.

"De todas formas duermo la mayor parte del tiempo." le aseguré. "Y realmente hoy me siento mucho mejor. Creo que incluso podría ir a hacer skate después. Me muero de ganas de salir de casa un rato."

Mamá frunció el ceño pero luego suspiró. "Sólo sé cuidadosa, y recuerda..."

"Ponerme los patines siempre después del casco." terminé por ella, asintiendo ante mi comprensión.

La preocupación de mamá se fundió en una sonrisa. "Ahora tengo que ir al supermercado, ¿quieres algo?"

"¿Rocky Road* y Mint Chip*?"

Mamá rió. "Supongo que realmente te estás sintiendo mejor." Se levantó de mi cama y se paró en la puerta. "Tómatelo con calma hoy, Gretzky."

XXXXX

"¡Lo he tomado con calma!" le grité antes de que mi madre pudiese decir nada cuando entré en casa más tarde esa noche cubierta de sangre. Me incliné en el fregadero de la cocina y empecé a lavar la sangre de mis manos y cara. "Fue sólo un pequeño juego de mancha en el parque, ¡y no he devuelto el golpe!"

"¿Qué sucedió?" me preguntó papá desde algún lugar de la sala.

"Me di con un codo en la nariz. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no está rota. ¿Puede alguien acercarme una maldita toalla?"

De repente conseguí lo que había pedido. Más de lo que había pedido. Fui empujada contra un cuerpo y mi cabeza suavemente inclinada hacia atrás hasta que fue apoyada en el hombro de alguien. Después el paño que había pedido fue presionado suavemente en mi palpitante nariz. Grité instintivamente y traté de escapar de mi inesperado captor, pero el brazo alrededor de mi cintura era un tornillo.

"Hay maneras más fáciles de conseguir mi atención que hacerte sangrar continuamente, Vega." susurró el objeto de mi pesadilla. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, la respiración tan cálida como lo había sido en mi sueño.

Por un instante, pensé que me había quedado K.O. durante el juego y que tenía otra pesadilla. Luché para liberarme del abrazo para encontrar a Jade mirándome con divertida perversión.

"¿Cuál es el problema contigo?" jadeé.

Jade levantó la toalla ensangrentada con una perfecta máscara de inocencia. "Sólo intentaba ayudar."

Tomé la toalla de sus manos con rabia, y di un paso seguro lejos de ella mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia nasal por mí misma. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Trina entró en la cocina y sacó algo de la nevera. "Tori, ¿esta es tu forma de tratar a una invitada? Esta es Jade." me informó. "¿No estás emocionada por conocer finalmente a tu princesa en su brillante armadura."

"Es bueno conocerte al fin." asintió Jade. La conocedora sonrisa que me dedicó envió dos tipos diferentes de escalofríos a través de mí.

"Sí." dije sarcásticamente. "Al fin."

Me alegré cuando Trina rompió el incómodo silencio, y más cuando entrelazó su brazo alrededor del de Jade. "La cena está lista" dijo, empujándola hacia el salón. "Puedes sentarte a mi lado." Fue un alivio tener esa sonrisa asesina dirigida a alguien más aparte de mí esta vez.

Me retiré a la seguridad de mi habitación y tomé una respiración profunda cuando la puerta se cerró con seguridad detrás de mí. Mientras cambiaba mi camiseta llena de sangre, pensé en la persona del piso de abajo que esperaba cenar con mi familia. Así que le gustaba lanzar tijeras a maniquíes y no tenía sentido del espacio personal, lo cual no era una verdadera razón para tenerle miedo. Quiero decir que Daniel no tenía problema en invadir mi espacio personal mientras golpeaba mi cara esta tarde, y no le tuve miedo. De hecho, la siguiente vez que estuviera con Daniel en el juego, sería él quien realmente lo sintiera. Pero aun así, había algo muy inquietante acerca de Jade y me molestaba realmente. Bajé decidida a no dejar que esa chica me intimidara. Después de todo, ninguna chica lo había hecho antes.

"¡Aquí estás!" exclamó mi padre con orgullo cuando entré en el comedor. "Esta es nuestra hija menor, Tori."

Mi padre gesticuló hacia mí y después pasó su mano por la mujer que había visto conduciendo el BMW. Era aún más sorprendente de cerca, y parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar en nuestra vieja y sucia mesa. "Tori, esta es nuestra nueva vecina Caterina Valentine y, por supuesto, ya conoces a su sobrina, Jade West."

Intenté prepararme a mí misma cuando miré en la dirección que mi padre señalaba, pero no me sirvió de nada. Me encontré con los ojos de Jade y al instante toda mi resolución salió volando por la ventana. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi adrenalina se disparó y juzgando por la forma en la que Jade me miraba (como un depredador acechando a su presa), empezaba a pensar que ella podía oler mi miedo.

"Hola" murmuré, sentándome en el asiento que me habían guardado, el cual por desgracia se encontraba directamente frente al de Jade. Pegué los ojos a mi plato.

"Tori, ¿dónde están tus modales?" me regañó mamá, algo que hacía muy a menudo.

Levanté la vista entonces, pero al menos ahora me sentía molesta en lugar de intimidada. Jade me sonrió y traté de mantener el tono de mi voz cuando dije. "Gracias por ayudarme."

"¿Ayudarte?" repitió Trina con incredulidad. "Tori, ella te rescató." Luego se giró hacia Jade, brillando de admiración. "Salvaste su vida."

Jade me lanzó otra sonrisa. "Fue un placer." Rápidamente Trina trató de recuperar su atención. "No sé cómo pudiste mantener la calma," dijo. "Había mucha sangre. Debes ser realmente valiente."

"O quizá simplemente le gusta la sangre." me quejé en voz baja.

"En realidad." habló la tía de Jade, asustándome. Por un momento me pregunté si me habría escuchado, pero sonreía, "Jade es buena es las situaciones de emergencia. Está certificada tanto en reanimación cardiopulmonar como en primeros auxilios, y ha sido entrenada en defensa personal.

_¿Ser una experta lanzadora de tijeras se considera autodefensa? _Quise preguntar.

"¿En serio?" arrulló Trina, apoyando la mano en su brazo. "¡Eso es genial!"

"Sí, tengo grandes esperanzas de que ella sea un buen médico algún día" continuó presumiendo la señorita Valentine.

"¡Un médico!" exclamó Trina. "Sí, después de verte en acción estoy segura de que serás una gran doctora."

"Quizá debería" dijo Jade a la ligera. "Me parece que podría utilizar una parte del personal en esta casa simplemente para Tori."

Todo el mundo rió por eso, excepto yo, por supuesto. Para mi horror todo lo que pude hacer fue ruborizarme. Fue mi madre quien finalmente me echó una mano y reclamó la atención fuera de mí. "¿Entonces estás estudiando para eso?" le preguntó a Jade. "Supongo que empezarás la universidad en otoño."

"No, a penas tengo diecisiete. Seré senior en otoño. Lo cual es algo bueno porque no tengo ninguna idea sobre qué hacer. Necesito tiempo para pensar en ello."

Mi madre sonrió con simpatía. "¿Cambiar de instituto en tu último curso? Debe ser duro."

La señorita Valentine suspiró. "Me sentí mal por tener que mudarnos, pero ella está siendo muy madura."

Pillé a mi padre mirando a Trina con una sonrisa en su cara, y no pude evitar mi sonrisa tampoco. Trina iba a ser senior también, y si mi padre nos hubiese cambiado de instituto ese año, ella habría empezado la tercera guerra mundial. Papá me guiñó un ojo y luego dirigió su atención de vuelta a la conversación.

"No va a ser tan malo." dijo Jade y me miró de nuevo. "El vecindario ya ha resultado ser mucho más emocionante de lo que esperaba." Todo el mundo rió de nuevo, y hubo más miradas en mi dirección. "Más ahora que al menos tengo un par de amigas para hacerme compañía durante el verano."

"Oh, ¡más de un par!" Trina prácticamente rebosaba de emoción. "Puedo presentarte a un montón de gente este verano. De hecho, hay una gran fiesta en la playa este viernes. Sé que no es exactamente el tipo de playa a la que estás acostumbrada en California, pero será divertido. Mi amiga Rachel tiene una casa en el lago con un bote y motos acuáticas. La mitad de la clase senior irá."

"No estoy segura sobre esa fiesta, Trina" interrumpió mi madre con voz cautelosa.

"Oh, no te preocupes, mamá. Los padres de Rachel estarán allí." Es una barbacoa, no un reventon."

"No es eso cariño, confío en los padres de Rachel. Pero ¿después de lo que les ha sucedido a esas chicas? Simplemente no sé si es una buena idea estar fuera hasta tan tarde los fines de semana ahora mismo. "

"¿Qué chicas?" preguntamos al unísono Trina, Jade y yo.

"¿Te refieres a las dos víctimas apuñaladas?" preguntó la tía de Jade y mi madre asintió.

"¿Recuerdas la chica que vimos en las noticias la semana pasada? " me preguntó papá de repente. "La que... "

La voz de papá se fue apagando y me estremecí. "Shelby Marx" dije.

"No fue la única. Hubo otra chica el fin de semana anterior. Apuñalada en Farmington Hills. Encaja en el mismo perfil."

Me estremecí de nuevo. Podría decir por la mirada que tenía mi padre en la cara que con 'el mismo perfil' se refería a una copia en carbón de mí misma. Pasó un momento entre nosotros, el cual Trina interrumpió con un impulsivo "¿Estás diciendo que un asesino en serie anda suelto ahora mismo?"

Mi rostro palideció y mi padre rápidamente nos aseguro que no era así. "No pareces muy convencido." le dije, porque él no lo estaba.

"Los asesinatos pueden estar conectados." dijo Jade de la nada. "Pero no se pueden considerar asesinatos en serie a menos que haya tres o más."

La señorita Valentine debió de ver la mirada que le echaba a su sobrina, porque dijo "No, ella tiene razón. Estuve viendo un informe especial sobre ello la otra noche. De hecho la policía está bastante segura de que las dos muertes son coincidencia."

"¿Están seguras?" preguntó mi madre.

La señorita Valentine se encogió de hombros. "Parecen bastante seguros."

Mamá miró de nuevo a Trina. "¿Cuándo es la fiesta?"

"El viernes."

"¿Y los padres de Rachel estarán allí?"

Trina asintió. "Y algunos de sus amigos también."

Mamá miró a papá y luego otra vez a Trina. Finalmente suspiró.

"No puedes ir por tu cuenta, y espero que estés en casa para tu toque de queda habitual."

"Ahí lo tienes." dijo Trina dirigiéndose a Jade. "Tienes que venir conmigo porque no puedo ir sola."

Jade frunció el ceño confusa. "¿No irá Tori también?"

Trina resopló, lo que hizo que Jade estuviese aún más confusa hasta que vio la mirada de disgusto en mi cara.

"Prefiero enfrentarme con el asesino en serie."

"¡Tori!" Mi madre. Otra vez con la reprimenda.

Por un momento, todo el mundo recordó que había comida en la mesa. Me alegré por el silencio, pero podía sentir los ojos de Jade en mí. La desafié con un vistazo, y después deseé no haberlo hecho porque me miraba con la misma intensa y divertida mirada con su ceja perforada arqueada, que ya le había visto varias veces, y me recordó a mi sueño.

Cuando el teléfono sonó devolviendo la vida a la cocina fue como un pequeño milagro de la vida. Trina saltó, pero antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, mi madre gritó "¡Siéntate, Trina!"

"Pero mamá..."

"Pero nada. Estamos en medio de una agradable cena con compañía."

"¡Pero me has quitado mi teléfono! ¡Ni siquiera tengo mensajería de voz ahora!"

"Tenemos contestador automático."

"Pero..."

Mamá finalmente silenció las protestas de Trina con una mirada, y yo reí.

Trina es adicta a su teléfono móvil, pero el mes pasado tuvo una factura de unos doscientos dólares de más, y mis padres se lo confiscaron. Tendrá que estar con los pies en la tierra durante todo el verano. Yo no tengo uno, simplemente porque nunca lo he necesitado. Sólo tengo que hablar con los J y están a punto de regresar. La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera se molestan en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Aún así, cuando mis padres me ofrecieron dejarme usar el móvil de Trina durante el verano después de que se lo confiscaran, lo tomé sólo para fastidiarla. Está enterrado en algún lugar del caos que es mi armario.

Trina me pilló riéndome de ella y me lanzó una mirada asesina. Comencé a sacarle la lengua en venganza, pero entonces el contestador cogió la llamada en la cocina. Cuando escuché tres voces muy desagradables gritar "¡Vegaaaaaaaa!" me olvidé de molestar a mi hermana y salí disparada de mi silla.

"¡Tori!" me llamó mi madre en un tono de advertencia.

"¡Mamá! ¡Están en el campamento! ¡No puedo devolverles la llamada!"

Mi padre, bendita su cabeza, razonó con mi madre y atendí, con la esperanza de pillar a mis mejores amigos antes de que colgasen. "¿Qué pasa perdedores?" dije sin aliento.

Por un momento todo lo que pude oír fue caos, y luego alguien dando un puñetazo a alguien más. Aparentemente Jesse ganó la pelea por el control sobre el teléfono porque dijo "¡Nunca lo adivinarás!"

La emoción en su voz me hizo olvidar a los demás en la otra habitación.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Llegamos al partido de escaramuza con 'Las alas'!"

"¿Los Alas Rojas de Detroit? ¿En serio están jugando con ellos?"

"Franzen, Zetterberg, Howard..." dijo Jesse, y Josh gritó en el fondo. "¡Todos ellos!"

"¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA! ¡APESTAN CHICOS!"

"¡Tori!" gritó mamá desde el comedor. "¡Ese lenguaje!"

Eché un vistazo en su dirección e inmediatamente vi a Jade mirándome. Algo en la expresión de su rostro me molestó. "Discúlpenme" llamé a mamá. "Lo cogeré en la oficina."

"Seguimos teniendo compañía." me respondió, ligeramente molesta.

"¡Cinco minutos!"

Tomé el teléfono inalámbrico más allá del baño de la planta baja, y me dejé caer en la silla del escritorio de mi padre mientras los J se turnaban para enganchar el teléfono del uno al otro y contarme todo sobre el increíble verano que tenían sin mí.

Fue Josh quien eventualmente dijo "¿Así que estuviste en el hospital por una lesión en la cabeza? ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿No puedes sostenerte a ti misma en la cancha sin nosotros?"

"Por favor." resoplé, "tuve que recurrir a jugar en el parque hoy, y batí a esos chicos a pesar de que Daniel reventaba mi cara."

"¿Daniel te aplastó la cara?" dijo Jack en el fondo (debían de tenerme en el altavoz). "¡Bien! Siempre quise tener una razón para encararlo."

"Lo siento, Jack. Él estará muerto mucho antes de que lo cojas."

"¡Rompere uno de sus dientes por mí!"

"Será un placer." le prometí.

"Ahora en serio, Vega" dijo Josh otra vez. "¿Por qué estuviste en el hospital?"

"Fue muy estúpido. Mi primera conmoción cerebral y ni siquiera fue en un partido. Bruno salió de su patio. Saltó sobre mí sin que llevase puesto mi casco, mientras todavía tenia los patines. Casi me desangro hasta la muerte por el camino. Hay una enorme mancha allí ahora."

"Fantástico."

"Sí, también voy a tener una cicatriz bastante desagradable."

"Entonces, ¿quién fue la herramienta?" quiso saber Jesse.

"¿Qué herramienta?"

"Llamamos la semana pasada y una chica respondió. Dijo que no podías hablar porque acababas de regresar del hospital y dormías."

"¿Ella contestó al teléfono?" casi grité. Por alguna razón, la idea de Jade hablando con los J era horrible.

"¿Quién es?"

"Sólo una chica. Ella y su tía se han mudado a la casa de la muerta señora Cromsfield cruzando la calle."

"¿Juega a algo?"

Reí. "No a ningún juego que sería beneficioso para ti, a menos que estés pensando que sea de tu mismo equipo, si entiendes lo que digo."

"¿Es gay?" jadeó Jack. Oí un montón de risitas al fondo.

"Es lo suficientemente guapa para no pasar por gay." dije. "Es como una versión de Trina. Vestida como una modelo de JCrew, cabello a la moda, probablemente tiene legiones de chicas zombies a su entera disposición. Treen ha estado babeando por ella desde que apareció."

"Suena como una mala película de terror." dijo Jack al mismo tiempo que Trina aparecía en la puerta de la oficina.

Una mala película de terror era la descripción exacta para ella.

Carrie específicamente me vino a la mente (al final, cuando se vuelve psicópata y acaba con todos en la fiesta de graduación). "¡Tori!" dijo entre dientes Trina. "¡Jade está en el baño! ¡Probablemente puede oír cada palabra que estás diciendo!"

"Bueno, no es como si no fuese evidente." espeté, irritada porque ella hubiese estado escuchando mi conversación. Con mi mejor voz de cabeza hueca dije "Oh, Jade, ¡eres tan valiente! ¡Me gustaría jugar todo el tiempo a la doctora contigo!" Rodé los ojos, volviendo a mi voz normal. "Creo que en realidad un poco de tu saliva cayó en el plato de ella."

Los chicos reían a carcajadas a través del teléfono. A Trina le salía una terrorífica sombra roja, más enfurecida de lo que la había visto nunca, y Jade eligió ese preciso momento para pasearse por la oficina. Pensé que las rodillas de Trina iban a fallarle, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para largarse de la habitación.

Jade la miró marcharse durante un instante, pero rápidamente volvió su atención hacia mí. "Te echamos de menos en la cena." dijo con una sonrisa. "Tu madre me mandó para arrastrarte de vuelta." Cuando no le respondí, añadió "Estoy dispuesta a utilizar la fuerza si es necesario."

Con los J al teléfono, me sentía como si estuvieran de pie aquí conmigo. Tomé un poco de valor de ellos, finalmente capaz de responder a Jade apropiadamente en lugar de fundirme en un gran charco de gallina. Rodé mis ojos hacia ella, y suspiré en el teléfono. "Tengo que irme. Mi madre está exagerando porque estamos cenando. Ustedes, apestan, espero que al menos me consigan algunos autógrafos."

Dije adiós, y cuando terminé la llamada, Jade todavía seguía ahí parada. Se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta, mirándome, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

"¿Qué?" espeté.

"Eres muy interesante cuando estás en tu zona de control." dijo, pensativa.

"¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?"

"Más que ser lo suficientemente guapa para no pasar como gay, estoy segura."

Mi estómago me dio un vuelco. Había escuchado lo que dije. Me armé de valor, negándome a dejar que me intimidase de nuevo. "Si no te gusta lo que has escuchado, no espíes la próxima vez."

Intenté pasarla para salir de la oficina, y su mano salió disparada, bloqueando mi salida. "Una parte me gustó," dijo. "Me gustó la parte donde dijiste que querías jugar a la doctora conmigo."

No estoy segura de cómo tu estómago puede derrumbarse sobre sí mismo y tu corazón puede dar un tirón en tu pecho al mismo tiempo, pero el resultado final cuando me sucedió, hizo que mi pie cayese hacia al de Jade lo más fuerte de lo que fui capaz. Se tambaleó hacia atrás sorprendida, y escapé rápidamente.

Cuando volví a sentarme, Trina me miraba airadamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. ¿Alguien sabía que nunca encontraría su presencia tranquilizadora?

"¿Dónde está Jade?" preguntó la srita. Valentine de pronto. Levanté la vista, dándome cuenta de que no me había seguido. Bien, pensé. Me encogí de hombros y llené mi boca con enchiladas.

"Marie, no seas tan grosera." dijo mi madre.

"¿Qué? No se dónde se ha ido. Me dijo que volviese aquí, y eso he hecho."

"¿Marie?" preguntó Valentine. "¿Cómo un nombre patriótico?"

"¡Exactamente!" dijo mi madre, olvidándose de mi actitud. Siempre se emociona cuando alguien muestra interés por mi nombre. Probablemente porque no suele suceder. "Es exactamente por lo que la llamamos así, porque es nuestra pequeña patriota. Nacida el cuatro de julio. Está a punto de cumplir sus dulces dieciséis en unas pocas semanas."

"¡Oh! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Cumplir años el cuatro de julio tiene que ser divertido."

"Oh, sí, es una verdadera explosión." Intenté no ser demasiado sarcástica, pero creo que no funcionó muy bien. "Es en mitad del verano, y en vacaciones, así que ninguno de tus amigos está por aquí. Además de que consigues fantásticos nombres patrióticos como Marie."

Mi madre, que estaba sentada a mi lado, me pellizcó por debajo de la mesa muy sutilmente. "Lo siento." me quejé. Entonces realmente traté de ser sincera. No sé qué es lo que iba mal conmigo. Normalmente no era tan gruñona. "Prefiero Tori." le dije a la tía de Jade. Entonces regresó Jade, sonriendo amablemente a todos. "¿Qué me he perdido?"

La señorita Valentine estuvo más que feliz de explicárselo. "Marie... perdona, Tori, nació en el día de la Independencia. Está a punto de cumplir..."

"Los dulces dieciséis." terminó Jade por ella. Me miró entonces como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotras. Como si yo no me hubiese estado riendo de ella con mis amigos y le hubiese pisoteado el pie cuando me impidió el paso. "¿Vas a hacer algo especial? ¿Alguna fiesta? ¿Una gran cita con tu novio?"

Sabía que quería hacerme pasar un mal rato, pues ella ya sabía que yo no tenía novio, pero Trina rió tan fuerte que se atragantó con la comida y tuvo un ataque de tos. Me di cuenta, que Jade no parecía tener ninguna prisa por ir en su rescate.

"Voy a comprarme un coche." dije, contestando indirectamente a las preguntas de Jade, porque de hecho tenía exactamente cero planes para mi cumpleaños. "He estado ahorrando. Mi padre va a venir conmigo este sábado para elegir uno."

"Oh, Tori, cariño." Mi padre aclaró su garganta y me miró con pesar. "¿No te lo dije? No puedo ir este fin de semana. Último minuto en la feria de comercio Des Moins."

"¡Pero papá! ¡Lo prometiste!"

"Lo sé niña, pero tengo que ir. Iremos tan pronto como pueda. No te morirás si esperas a una semana después de cumplir los dieciséis, ¿no?" Mi corazón se hundió. Mi padre era una de las pocas personas en esta ciudad que no trabajaba para Ford, Chevy, o GM. Es el director de ventas del medio oeste de una compañía que fabrica equipos médicos como máquinas de resonancia magnética. Siempre tiene que pasar un día o dos de aquí para allí. Especialmente los fines de semana.

No pude evitar deslizarme en mi silla y malhumorarme. Era oficial. Ese era el peor verano de mi vida. Dulces dieciséis, para algunos.

"Si usted quiere," dijo Jade después de un minuto, "puedo llevar a Tori en su lugar el sábado."

Levanté la vista sorprendida, pero Jade le hablaba a mi padre. Desgraciadamente pareció que a mi padre le gustaba su sugerencia. " ¿Sabes mucho sobre coches?" le preguntó a Jade.

"Lo suficiente. Pero soy realmente buena con los vendedores."

"Eso es cierto." dijo su tía, riendo. "Esta chica puede regatear incluso el mejor y bajar hasta los peniques del dólar."

Gemí interiormente. Habiendo sido un vendedor la mayor parte de su vida, mi padre miraba ahora a Jade con una mezcla de orgullo y desafío. "¿Entonces?" preguntó, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando los brazos. Miró a mi madre interrogativamente y ella asintió con entusiasmo .

"No veo ningún problema." dijo mamá. "Tori ha estado muy emocionada con esto. Probablemente prefiera ir con alguien cercano a su edad de todas formas." Después me miró. "¿Qué opinas, Tori ¿Puede Jade sustituir a tu padre en ese momento?"

"Hazlo por mi, cariño." añadió papá. Parecía que realmente se sentía mal.

Suspiré. Si decía que no justo entonces, dañaría los sentimientos de papá y mamá probablemente se enfadaría. Conociéndola, conseguiría mi coche cuando Trina consiguiese su teléfono móvil de nuevo.

"Bien, supongo." Y después, sólo porque sabía que mi madre lo esperaba, murmuré "Gracias." A Jade. No levanté la vista pero de todas formas vi la sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Hola se que dije que no tenía cabeza para nada de actualizaciones, y aún sigo así, pero debo de distraerme con cualquier cosa. Yo ni siquiera sabía que la vida podía dar un giro tan drástico, de un momento a otro puedes estar bromeando con tus hermanos durante toda la noche y no esperarías que en la madrugada te fueran a levantar porque uno de ellos intento suicidarse, si eso es algo que nadie de mi familia esperaba y que afecta a todos.

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia, no se preocupen, ya mañana subiré el capítulo de la que estoy traduciendo.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**Lupita:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste.

_**arandiagrande:**_ Yo igual amo los animales, quería ser veterinaria, pero al final me gano más las ganas de estudiar psicología, pero igual en un futuro igual podría estudiar una segunda carrera. Sobre el capítulo, trina es trina ella igual fue como si encajara perfectamente en la adaptación, hey Jade tuvo que entrar por la ventana porque Tori no estaba en condiciones de abrir. Aquí la actualización, gracias por la paciencia.

_**lizzie gza:**_ Jade es directa y cuando quiere algo lo consigue, de una u otra manera, hey me gustan los Juegos del Hambre ¿Ya leíste los libros? Y lo de Greys Anatomy así venia en el libro, pero igual es una de mis series favoritas de doctores, junto con House (Adoro su sarcasmo) oh y gracias por lo de two shoot fue divertido escribirlo, tu igual cuídate nos leemos pronto.

_**GreenApple86:**_ La muerte de Bruno no fue una muerte, fue un aturdimiento y que bien que eso ya haya quedado claro, ciertamente casi todos haríamos lo mismo que Tori pero Jade puede alterar a cualquiera sobre todo cuando arquea su ceja perforada, adoro cuando hace eso. Gracias por la paciencia, nos leemos luego.

_**Mart:**_ tengo curiosidad de saber si ya leíste el libro original, ciertamente cuando leí el libro iba pensando que los personajes de Victorious quedarían bien en una adaptación. Gracias a ti por leer y dejar Review. Jade no es una psicópata, bueno lo aparenta pero nada más. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste.

_** .10 aka georgette:**_ y yo que creía que era la única que se deprimía por la muerte de sus mascotas, cuando se me murió mi gato hace un año, mi mamá me dejo faltar a la escuela, solo porque yo no tenía ánimos de nada e incluso me consoló cada vez que lloraba. No sería de miedo, sería algo como genial bueno desde mi punto de vista. Aquí la continuación.

_**Susan:**_ me alegro que te hayas atrevido a leer la adaptación, si claro que Jade encaja con el personaje de la historia original. Aquí la continuación.

Bueno chicos, chicas, personas en general. Mañana habrá actualización del fic que estoy traduciendo "Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas."

Nos leemos luego.

_**Dejen Review**_


	5. ¿Porque me evitas?

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a GreenApple86, lizzie gza & .10 aka georgette. Gracias a ustedes especialmente por el apoyo moral durante esta fea situación de la cual estoy saliendo adelante.

Igual gracias a los demás por el apoyo mostrado, ustedes son increíbles.

Victorious NO me pertenece. La historia tampoco es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram

* * *

El lunes por la tarde,Trina se pasó una buena media hora sentada en el porche de Jade, coqueteando con ella sobre sodas. Admitiré que las observé, pero no porque estuviese espiando a Jade. Simplemente encontré divertido ver a Trina fallar miserablemente sus intentos de enganchar a la chica ardiente y, no obstante, espeluznante del otro lado de la calle.

Jade parecía disfrutar de su compañía lo suficiente, pero no actuaba con ella de la misma forma en la que lo hacía conmigo. Hablaba, sonreía, reía, pero no la tocaba o retenía. De hecho, desde donde yo lo veía casi parecía una persona normal. Casi.

Justo cuando consideraba la posibilidad de que tal vez había reaccionado exageradamente a ella, Trina fue raptada por un grupo de sus amigas. Me di cuenta de que invitó a Jade a unírseles, pero ella alzó la vista hacia la ventana de mi habitación y luego la rechazó. Saludó mientras el coche en el que Trina había saltado se iba, y al segundo de estar fuera de vista se dirigió hacia mi casa.

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras corría escaleras abajo. Me dije otra vez que exageraba y que ella era normal, pero por alguna razón seguía dudando en abrir la puerta cuando sonó el timbre. Me quedé allí debatiéndome, mi mano a punto de girar el pomo, cuando su sedosa voz me llamó.

"Ve-ga" canturreó. "¡Sal, sal, dondequiera que estés! El gato está finalmente fuera. Tiempo del ratón para salir a jugar."

En lugar de abrir la puerta, tan lenta y silenciosamente como pude, la bloqueé. Luego me arrastré de vuelta a mi habitación con la esperanza de echarle un vistazo a su rostro cuando volviese a casa. Me asomé entre las sombras y esperé a que cruzase la calle, pero en su lugar, una sombra oscura apareció frente a mi ventana. Salté hacia atrás y me aplasté contra la pared justo cuando Jade tocó.

"Vega" llamó, sin el canturreo alegre esta vez. "Vamos, sé que estás ahí. También sé que tienes debilidad por el helado. Sal conmigo e iremos a Dairy Queen. Yo invito."

Mi boca se hizo agua al pensar en el Heath Blizzard y estuve a punto de abrir la ventana. Pero... ¿Cómo sabía de mi adicción al helado?

"Al menos dime que encontraste mi nota."

_¿Nota? ¿Qué nota? _

Jade suspiró y luego, como si leyese mis pensamientos, dijo "Mira las puntuaciones más altas de Skateboard Pro 2000."

Por supuesto lo comprobé. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estaba sin duda aliviada cuando vi mi puntuación todavía en la parte superior de la lista, pero la siguiente estaba tan sólo un punto por debajo y las otras ocho con un punto menos que la anterior. Tan desconcertada como estaba por la imposibilidad de las puntuaciones, me sorprendí incluso más por los nombres que las clamaban -o palabras- más bien. Los diez primeros nombres de las altas puntuaciones formaban:

1. Tori

2. Eres

3. La

4. Única

5. Razón

6. Por la que

7. No

8. Odio

9. Vivir

10. Aquí

Parpadeé. Releí el mensaje y luego tuve que sentarme. Era lo más lindo que alguien me había dicho jamás, y sin duda lo más parecido a un gesto romántico que había recibido nunca. Podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, pero mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza mi cerebro sólo procesaba miedo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Y cuándo? Esos resultados habían sido normales la última vez que jugué a este juego, y eso fue después del día en el que me levanté para encontrarla en mi habitación.

"¿Vega?"

Sobresaltada, retrocedí lentamente hacia mi cama, me senté, y esperé. Después de un minuto más, escuché a Jade levantarse e irse. Me asomé por la ventana y le observé descender el gran árbol junto a mi casa.

Regresó a la suya y mientras caminaba junto al saco de boxeo de su garaje, le propinó un enojado swing. Empezó a entrar y luego se giró y golpeó de nuevo a la cosa con la otra mano. Luego, repentinamente, golpeaba el saco con golpes sanguinolentos. Lo golpeó durante unos buenos cinco minutos con puñetazos tan rápidos que juro que ni siquiera pude ver la mitad de ellos. Cuando finalmente se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, sacudió la mano y examinó sus nudillos. Después de eso, con una última mirada en mi dirección, desapareció dentro de su casa.

Al día siguiente fui al parque para conseguir entrar en un juego de mejora y me di cuenta de que Jade me miraba desde la distancia. Después de eso, pasé el resto de la semana en mi habitación, volviéndome loca. Me encontraba acostada en mi cama leyendo un cómic de Spiderman cuando oí un coche en marcha. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser cualquiera de las minivans de mis vecinos. Miré por la ventana justo a tiempo de ver a Jade alejarse en su BMW.

No perdí ni un segundo de esta oportunidad. Abrí mi ventana, influenciada por la música, y me puse los patines. Saqué mi red de hockey y acababa de lanzar la primera bola a través de ella cuando una voz detrás de mí dijo. "Sabía que me evitabas."

Me sorprendió tanto que casi me caí de culo. "¿Dónde...?" Mi voz traqueteó mientras buscaba el BMW que nunca escuché regresar.

"Di la vuelta en la esquina y aparqué." dijo Jade, comprendiendo exactamente por qué lucía confundida. "Supe que no saldrías a menos que pensaras que me había ido."

Traté de no ruborizarme. No estaba segura cómo de bien funcionó. "No te evito." dije. Mentía entre dientes por supuesto. Bajé la vista y lancé otra bola a la red.

"No estoy enojada contigo, ya sabes." dijo Jade.

"¿Enojada conmigo? " pregunté, sorprendida. "¿Por qué lo estarías?"

"Oh, veamos. Le dijiste a tus amigos que soy gay. Me pisaste el pie. ¿Y estás evitándome sin ninguna razón? "

"Te merecías lo del pie, y ¿te molestan que te llamén gay?" dije, pero mis mejillas ardían de nuevo. "Igual te llamé guapa."

"Todavía sigues evitándome."

"No lo hago."

Jade claramente no me creía.

"Me incomodas." solté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

"Por la intensa atracción entre nosotras" dijo Jade, cien por cien en serio. "Es natural."

Mi boca cayó abierta.

"Te acostumbrarías si dejaras de evitarme."

Jade se acercó, y mi respiración se cortó.

"No me siento atraída..." me detuve. Me daba esa mirada otra vez, no creyendo ni una palabra de lo que decía.

Si trataba de hacerme enojar, funcionó. La empujé hacia atrás y lancé otra bola a la red. Jade observó con el ceño fruncido. "¿No se supone que deberías estar usando un disco?"

"Sólo cuando estás en el hielo." expliqué. No pude evitar mis ojos en blanco. Aparentemente tenía razón sobre lo de estar en ningún juego. "Pero un disco no se deslizaría por el asfalto exactamente. En street-hockey usamos estas." Golpeé la última bola de goma naranja y voló directamente hacia el centro de la red.

"Enséñame cómo jugar." dijo ella repentinamente.

"¿Tú?" pregunté dudosamente. La miré de nuevo. Incluso ahora se veía limpia, su pelo con sus dos mechas de colores, sin una arruga en la ropa. "¿Quieres aprender a jugar al hockey?"

Jade se encogió de hombros. "Parece un requisito previo para hacer amigos por aquí."

"Trina y sus amigos no juegan." Jade sonrió. "Enséñame a jugar." dijo de nuevo.

"No lo creo."

"Haré que valga la pena." dijo. "Podríamos hacer un trato."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Un trato comercial. Me enseñas a jugar al hockey y yo te enseño algo a cambio."

No quería saber lo que quiso decir con eso, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. "¿Enseñarme qué?"

La sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó por su rostro mientras arqueaba la ceja confirmó mis sospechas. "Se me ocurren un millón de cosas que me gustaría enseñarte." dijo en esa peligrosa y suave voz.

Alzó la mano y metió un mechón de pelo salvaje detrás de mi oreja. Temblé bajo sus dedos. Parecía satisfecha de haberme hecho estremecer y una punzada de miedo regresó a mi pecho.

"No estoy interesada en aprender lo que sea que tienes que enseñarme."

"¿Qué tal autodefensa?" A pesar de que la idea de formación en autodefensa parecía maravillosa -especialmente ahora con Jade viviendo al cruzar la calle-, estaba segura de que incluía una gran cantidad de contacto físico. No era algo en lo que estuviera particularmente interesada en hacer con ella.

"No soy tu cobarde chica promedio. Puedo cuidar de mí misma." dije y entonces patiné lejos de ella.

Recogí rápidamente las bolas que disparé y mientras iba a por la red fui arrancada de mis pies. Jade me agarraba tan fuertemente que casi me dejó sin aire. Di un grito ahogado y luego empecé a gritar "¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!"

Luché tan duro como pude, pero tenía mis pies fuera del suelo y mis brazos bloqueados en los costados. A diferencia de la última vez que me sostuvo, sus músculos no se sentían suaves. Su cuerpo parecía acero contra el mío y no podía liberarme de la jaula que sus brazos crearon.

"¡Suéltame!" grité de nuevo

"Cálmate, Vega" susurró Jade en mi oído. "Sólo trato de mostrarte algo."

"¿Qué eres, una psicópata?" chillé. "¡Ya me lo había figurado! " Pateé mis piernas hacia atrás, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto en sus espinillas, ni siquiera con el peso añadido de los patines.

La boca de Jade era suave en mi oído pero su control no cedió ni un milímetro. "Eres tan tentadora."

Sus labios se presionaron contra mi cuello en el más pequeño de los besos. La piel de gallina que se levantó en mi piel me enfureció. "¡Basta!" demandé, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Quita tus espeluznantes y pervertidos labios de mí!"

Mi intento de cabezazo falló y Jade susurró en mi oído de nuevo "Mírate ahora. Podría hacerte lo que quisiera, y no podrías detenerme." Besó mi cuello de nuevo sólo para demostrar su punto. "¿Te gusta sentirte tan indefensa?"

Realmente no. Me sentía más asustada de lo que jamás recordaba haber estado. Tan aterrada que el agua brotaba de mis ojos. Y. Yo. No. Lloraba.

"Deja que te enseñe cómo defenderte a ti misma." dijo.

"¡Bájame!" demandé, horrorizada cuando mi voz se quebró.

Me soltó entonces, y me empujé fuertemente tan lejos de ella como pude. Parpadeé lejos la humedad en mis ojos antes de que se convirtiera en lágrimas reales. De ninguna manera dejaría que viera lo mucho que me asustó.

"¡Estás loca!"

"Sólo trataba de probar un punto. Me necesitas, Vega."

"¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!"

Una mirada de ira cruzó el rostro de Jade, pero no perdió la calma. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Trina salió por la puerta delantera. "Tori, ¿por qué gritas? ¡Oh, hola, Jade! ¿Lista para irnos?

_¿Irnos?_ Estaba confundida.

Jade me disparó una mirada que no supe interpretar. Entonces, como un interruptor de luz, se encendió con una brillante sonrisa para mi hermana. "Estoy lista cuando lo estés. Y debo añadir, luces particularmente deslumbrante esta tarde."

Jade tomó la mano de Trina y la besó. Habría protestado por el brutal coqueteo ocurriendo ante mis ojos salvo que Jade nunca actuó así con Trina antes. Su extraño y repentino comportamiento hacia mi hermana me dio escalofríos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo de lejos está ese lugar?" preguntó Jade. Después de otra rápida mirada en mi dirección, añadió "Espero que sea lejos. Tengo muchas ganas de tenerte para mí un rato."

Trina apenas podía hilar una oración junta, estaba tan extasiada. "De hecho, está a casi dos horas de distancia."

"¿Eso es todo? Bueno, puede que tomemos un desvío... perdernos por el camino."

En este punto, si Jade quería atacar a Trina, probablemente ella lo querría también. No tenía ni idea de que se encontraba secretamente trastornada. Podría odiar a mi hermana, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que algún psicópata la tuviese.

Observé a Jade abrir la puerta del coche de mi padre y ayudar a Trina con el asiento del conductor. Después de cerrar la puerta por ella, pasó por delante de mí con un guiño. "Disfruta del resto de tu día, Vega" dijo con una señal de peligro en su voz. "Sin duda voy a disfrutar del mío."

Jade abrió la puerta del pasajero y antes de que se deslizase en el lugar ya estaba en el asiento trasero abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad. Ambas se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo para mirarme. Trina lo hizo incrédulamente pero Jade sonreía como si acabase de conseguir lo que quería. Me sentía más allá de asustada, pero no confiaba en él a solar con mi hermana, así que no tenía otra opción.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó finalmente Trina, rompiendo mi partido de miradas con Jade.

"Ir."

"No lo creo."

Giré mi furia contra mi hermana. "Intenta detenerme."

Trina no sabía cómo responder. Creo que se sorprendió más por el hecho de que quería salir con ella que horrorizada por la idea de tener que traerme. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando me miró y luego resopló "Bueno, no vas a venir así."

"¿Así cómo?"

"Es una fiesta en el Lago y vas en vaqueros raídos y un jersey holgado."

"¿Tu punto?"

"¿Fiesta en el Lago? Se supone que tienes que llevar traje de baño."

"Cáscaras. Ni si quiera tengo traje de baño." Jade se rió y le miré tan groseramente que en realidad alzó las manos a modo de disculpa y borró la sonrisa de su cara.

"Está bien." dijo Trina, suspirando. "Jade, volveremos en cinco minutos."

Trina me sacó del coche y subimos a su habitación. "Tienes suerte de que seamos casi del mismo tamaño." -Me tiró uno verde oliva de tela-. "Este será probablemente un poco demasiado grande para ti, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para trabajar a tu favor."

No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba. "¿Qué es?" pregunté mirando el bulto en mi mano.

"Un traje de baño, idiota."

Separé las dos pequeñas piezas. "¿Dónde está el resto?"

"Sólo póntelo." se mofó Trina. Luego me lanzó los más pequeños shorts que había visto jamás y una camiseta de tirantes. "Puedes ponerte eso por encima. Y ve a buscar tus chanclas de pies-grandes. No puedes ir al lago en Dickies."

"No voy a ponerme..."

"Dos minutos o nos vamos." dijo Trina y luego fue a unírsele a Jade en el coche.

Conocía a mi hermana. Sabía que se iría justo como había dicho, y parte de mí quería realmente dejarla hacerlo. Pero luego recordé la forma en la que Jade había usado la palabra arrebatadora mientras la miraba.

Con un suspiro, me puse un bikini por primera vez en mi vida. De repente, me sentí agradecida por los short y la camiseta, incluso si estaban destinados a adaptarse a una Barbie.

No me miré en el espejo al salir de casa -era mejor no saberlo-. Pero podía imaginar cómo de ridícula lucía cuando Jade se rió en voz baja mientras me metía en el coche. "¡Oh, páralo, supermodelo!" espeté.

Jade estalló en carcajadas, y pude oír a Trina murmurando algo para sí misma mientras salíamos de la calzada. Esta sería una noche de mierda

* * *

Bueno, hay más interacciones entre las chicas a pesar de que a Tori no le "gusta" Jade. Por cierto a mi se me hizo tierno lo que Jade puso en el videojuego de Tori, es muy lindo.

Esté fic probablemente se actualice dos veces por semanas, aún no me decido, gracias por los follows, los favoritos y los reviews.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**lizize gza:**_ Gracias por tus lindas palabras, son muy recibidas al igual que tus buenos deseos, no digo que las cosas están perfectas ahora porque sería mentira, pero ya mejoro la situación, ya salio del hospital y está en casa, ahora de los juegos del hambre (posible spoiler si no alguien no ha leído el libro, sáltese esta parte.) por desgracia Prim si va a morir en la película, porque ese es el motivo para que Katniss mate a la presidenta Coin y evite otros juegos del hambre con los hijos de las personas del capitolio ya que fue ella la que mando a Prim a la batalla para que muriera, y por eso era necesario que muriera. Cuídate un saludo y nos leemos.

**_Susan_**: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D ahora sí te digo lo que pasa con los asesinatos, le contaría algo de emoción a los capítulos por venir, así que se paciente.

_**arandiagrande:**_ Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo que son bien recibidas, por favor pública cuanto antes el capítulo final ya que quiero saber como termina, un abrazo a ti también y nos leemos.

_**.10 aka georgette:**_ Hey! Gracias por tus palabras, aquí un capítulo más de esta adaptación, espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos.

_**Mart:** _Me gusta está historia y es entretenida adaptarla, a mi si me gusta leer, mamá pelea conmigo de que quedare ciega a una edad temprana por leer mucho por las noches, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Bueno aquí la continuación espero que te guste.

_**J.A.L.W:** _Gracias por el comentario, espero te guste el capítulo.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos pronto. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.

_**Dejen Review**_


	6. Fiesta en el lago

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious NO me pertenece. La historia tampoco es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram.**

* * *

Trina hizo la entrada con Jade arrastrándola. Y quiero decir literalmente a cuestas. No dije ni una palabra durante todo el camino, no importa cuánto Jade trató de involucrarme en una conversación, por lo que, a la mitad del camino se dio por vencida y empezó a ser demasiada atenta con Trina de nuevo. Ella se lo trago, más tarde cuando salieron del coche, se aferró a ella con tanta rapidez que podrías creer que era un bolso de diseñador de seis millones de dólares.

Las presentaciones comenzaron con la mejor amiga de mi hermana, y la anfitriona de la fiesta, Rachel. En cuestión de segundos una multitud de personas interesadas desfilaban. Di un paso atrás, deseosa de escapar, pero entonces unas de las otras amigas de Trina, Brooke, me agarró del brazo.

"¿Y quién es esta?" le preguntó a Trina. Me miró preguntando "¿Eres nueva también?" Luego se giró hacia Jade antes de que yo pudiera responder. "¿Es tu hermana? "

La mayoría de los amigos de Trina no son exactamente material de la Ivy League, pero ese comentario era cruel, incluso para Brooke. No sólo era una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana, sino que se sentó detrás de mí en economía del hogar durante todo el año pasado.

Trina y yo intercambiamos una mirada y Trina fue la primera en decir.

"Brooke, esa es Tori."

Brooke me miró sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, algo como que no sé que decir, dijo "¿Quién es Tori?"

"¡Mi hermana!" espetó Trina, frustrada.

Un chico me sonrió de una manera que me sorprendió.

"Puedo ver porque la has mantenido encerrada. "

No quedé impresionada con ese comentario, sólo aturdida. Fue un alivio cuando este tipo Beck, quien juega hockey en algunas ocasiones, pasó adelante y dijo "¿Tori?"

Incluso se encontraba de pie junto a Daniel y me miraba como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

"¿Qué pasa, Beck?" le dije, tratando de asentir casualmente.

"Yo ¿eso qué?" Beck me miró de arriba abajo con una lentitud exagerada y luego dijo "Maldita chica."

Le di un golpe pero ellos se reían entre ellos y luego Daniel resopló.

"Todo este tiempo Tori y nunca supe que eras una chica."

"Es divertido." le dije, pensativa. "Yo siempre supe que tu lo eras."

Cuando Daniel dio un paso hacia mí, Beck lo detuvo y me dijo "¿Sabes jugar fútbol Frisbee?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Claro, desde hace tiempo. Le debo a Daniel una fractura en la nariz."

Daniel se agarró así mismo con rudeza y me moví de un tirón, también, pero esta vez no se reía.

Me giré y todo el grupo de los populares amigos de Trina me miraban. Cuando los desafié con una mirada, los ojos de Jade ardían con diversión malvada. Hacía todo lo posible para no reír.

"Déjame saber cuándo es hora de irnos." me quejé con Trina y luego me marché a buscar una soda. Agarré un Mr. Pepper y un perro caliente, luego encontré un lugar para sentarme desde donde podía vigilar a mi hermana sin ser molestada.

Jade se pegó como una lapa a Trina por un rato, tocándola a su manera o burlándose de ella innecesariamente, pero me di cuenta cuando se aburrió de Trina. Aparentemente, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño o tomar ventaja. Sólo jugaba conmigo. Sabía que yo sólo había venido por ella al igual que sabía que vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

Me había estado manipulando desde el momento en que Trina nos encontró en la calle, totalmente actuaba como una idiota. Cuando esto se hizo evidente, me enojé conmigo misma por haberle permitido llegar a mí. Me negué a seguirle la corriente un segundo más.

Con la esperanza de que ignorándola por completo la hiciera enojar, fui a entrar en el juego de fútbol frisbee que seguía en marcha. Cuando me acerqué, me recibieron con unos pocos silbidos, todos provenientes de los chicos con los que había jugado en contra de los J.

"Puedo estar en un traje de baño." gruñí. "Pero los haré polvo si no cierran su boca ahora mismo."

"Necesitamos uno más acá." dijo alguien. Era el tipo que me había recibido con una línea de intento de ligue antes. No podía creer que me miraba como si realmente estuviera interesado en mí. Una persona, aparte de mi vecina psicópata, nadie nunca había mostrado ningún interés en mí. En especial, no alguien parecido a él.

El tipo tenía el pelo algo largo completamente negro y ojos grises. Era un poco muy musculoso para mi gusto, pero aun así, era bastante caliente. Yo no sabía si agradecerle a Trina por hacerme aparecer semidesnuda o molestarme. Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para no ruborizarme cuando fui a posicionarme a su lado, pero fui capaz de perderme en el juego con bastante rapidez.

Era sólo un juego divertido, amistoso de fútbol todos jugaban a excepción de Daniel, que al parecer pensaba que era la NFL. Y también pensó que era un maniquí. Trató de golpearme varias veces y falló, pero la tercera vez no lo vi venir y me empujó hacia un grupo de chicas que observaban al margen.

En la colisión, mi boca choco con una dura sandalia de plástico y alrededor de cuatro vasos de Coca-Cola Light. Después de recuperar mi orientación, sentí mis labios sangrando. Sangraba donde la sandalia me había golpeado.

"¡Oh eso es todo!" le grité.

Beck me ofreció una mano y tan pronto como me encontraba en mis pies, cerré mi mano en un puño y le di a Daniel con todo lo que tenía dentro de mí. Le pegué tan fuerte que voló de vuelta al hombre detrás de él. Mis nudillos gritaron de protesta, pero valió la pena, ya que la sangre brotaba de la cara de Daniel como una cascada.

"Ahora estamos a mano." le dije y fui a buscar un poco de hielo para mi mano.

En mi camino a la nevera, me quité la fastidiosa camiseta empapada de tirantes. Odiaba estar desfilando en bikini, pero la camisa no sólo se encontraba empapada con manchas oscuras, era pegajosa. Mojada es una cosa, pero pegajosa es desagradable. Además, necesitaba la camisa.

Trataba de atar la parte superior de mi top con una sola mano cuando alguien se acercó detrás de mí y dijo:

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

Le sonreí tímidamente al tipo que parecía ser mi nuevo admirador y le dejé tomar mi mano. La toma y comienza a examinar mis nudillos por un minuto.

"Eso te va a doler durante un par de días." dijo, y colocó suavemente el hielo en la parte superior de mi mano.

Me lleva a la cubierta del lago de la casa de Rachel e hizo mover a alguien para que pudiera sentarme en uno de los sofás. "Soy Ryder." dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Tori."

"Es lo que he escuchado." Ryder se echó a reír. Miró hacia el grupo de chicos que seguían de pie en la playa. El juego se había terminado. "Eres el principal tema de conversación en estos momentos. Creo que rompiste la nariz de ese tipo."

Me encogí de hombros. "Se lo merecía."

Ryder se rió de nuevo y dijo "Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca te he visto en ningún partido antes?"

"Los partidos no son lo mío."

"Eso es muy malo. Estoy seguro de saber cómo animar un juego" Sonreí un poco en eso, pero no sabía qué decir. Después de un momento, Ryder rompió el silencio. "¿Quieres ir a nadar? Ya lo hice y el agua está realmente agradable."

Arrugué la nariz. "El agua no es lo mío."

"¿Qué hay de las motos de agua, entonces? Soy un conductor decente. Podría llevarte a dar una vuelta sin abandonar el lago."

Odio tener que admitirlo, pero me acobardó su oferta. No es que sea una cobarde total, pero no podía creer lo que sucedía. Este hombre me pedía estar con él. Era casi como si me estuviera invitando a salir en una cita. Me emocionaba, pero... la idea de tener que estar en una moto de agua con él, aferrándome a él y todo eso no.

"Gracias." le dije. "Pero creo que hay que tomarlo con calma por un rato y tal vez encontrar un anti-inflamatorio para mi mano."

"Oh, bueno, eso también funciona. Estoy seguro de que tienen en la casa y entonces podemos encontrar un lugar agradable y tranquilo para llegar a conocernos mejor."

Ryder se levantó y me ofreció una mano. Me impulsó para ponerme de pie y no soltó mis dedos mientras me conducía hacia la puerta trasera. Cuando llegamos allí, Jade se inclinó casualmente contra el marco, bloqueando la entrada.

"¿Van a alguna parte?" preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa, contigo?" preguntó Ryder, tomando inmediatamente la defensiva.

No iba a dejar que Jade iniciara una pelea con este tipo, sabía lo que trataba de hacer. Así que en vez de decirle a Jade que se perdiera, le expliqué.

"Sólo voy a conseguir algunos analgésicos."

"¿Te refieres a estos?" preguntó, sacando una pequeña botella de Motrin de su bolsillo.

"¿Siempre llevas Motrin contigo?" pregunté, tomando la botella.

"Desde que empecé a salir contigo." dijo. "Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitarlo. Ese es el que utilizas ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabías que yo...?"

"Y aqui tienes." continuó, dándome una Lata de Dr. Pepper. "Sé que es tu favorito."

Odiaba que misteriosamente Jade sabía demasiado de mí, pero me prometí a mí misma que no le permitiría llegar a mí. Tomé la lata y suspiré.

"Gracias, Jade."

Le sonreí a Ryder quien miraba a Jade de una forma, digamos no muy amistosa. Le apreté la mano para tranquilizarlo.

"Parece que nos ahorramos un viaje." le dije, tirando de él hacia el mueble.

Ryder me detuvo antes de que pudiera sentarme. Miró a Jade, que seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándonos y dijo "Esta un poco lleno aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago?"

Tragué saliva ¿Un paseo romántico a la orilla del lago con un chico que apenas acababa de conocer. "Um..."

"Es casi de noche." señaló Jade, invitándose a sí misma a nuestra conversación.

Ryder se giro hacia Jade. "¿Cuál es tu problema, amiga?"

Ryder era más grande que Jade, pero Jade ni se inmutó. "Mi problema es que vino aquí conmigo. No voy a dejarla ir vagando en la oscuridad con un hombre."

Ryder volvió su ira contra mí. "¿Has venido aquí con una cita? ¿Planeabas mencionar esto? " Fue fácil para mí enfurecerme. Ninguna de estas personas me poseía.

"¡Vine aquí con mi hermana!" solté y me volví para irme.

Ryder me agarró de la muñeca. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Suéltala." dijo Jade, con los ojos brillando en la luz mortecina. Pero su advertencia era innecesaria porque ya había arrancado mi brazo de su agarre.

"Me voy." le dije, mirando a las dos personas frente a mí, a su vez, para encontrar a algunas personas que no me estén usando como una herramienta.

Alguien inició una hoguera y me dejé caer delante de ella. El sol se había puesto. Todavía seguía enojada, así que cuando sentí una mano caer sobre mi hombro casi la golpeo, pero cuando me di cuenta que era mi hermana, me retuve.

"Lo siento." murmuré, pero Trina se encontraba demasiado entusiasmada con algo como para preocuparse.

"¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder!" exclamó.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Estoy entendiendo ahora."

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y por qué hablas conmigo? Estamos en público."

"Tori ¡le gustas a Jade!"

_Sí, le gustaba atormentarme_.

"Quiero decir, había algo que pasaba esta tarde cuando ella me coqueteaba. Ahora tiene mucho sentido ¡Trataba de darte celos! Y eso totalmente funcionó, porque has venido esta noche."

"He venido esta noche porque Jade es una psicópata y no confiaba en ella a solas contigo."

Trina puso los ojos. "Está bien admitir que te gusta."

La fulmino con la mirada, pero ella lo rechaza. "En realidad." dijo. "Estoy muy contenta por ti. Siempre he querido una hermana."

Fruncí el ceño. "Siempre has tenido una hermana."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." dijo Trina, agitando su mano de nuevo. "Una verdadera hermana. Una que se vista como una chica y le guste a los chicos o chicas."

"No me gustan mucho las personas..."

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Tori. Vienes a tu primera fiesta esta noche y a pesar de que dejaste a un chico ensangrentado, lo cual, para que lo sepas, no es muy genial, no fuiste socialmente rechazada como pensé. Incluso había dos personas peleándose por ti ¡Personas Ardientes!"

"Trina."

"Eso fue brillante, irse con ese tipo. Pensé que Jade iba a matar a alguien de lo celosa que se encontraba."

"Probablemente sólo quería matar a alguien." señalé, pero Trina no me escuchaba.

"Y luego caminar lejos ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Probablemente ahora están enloqueciendo. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar con quien quieres ir."

"Trina."

"Me gustaría ir con Jade si yo fuera tú. Los chicos muy musculosos generalmente se preocupan más por ellos mismo que por sus novias."

"Trina."

"Pero aun así, es un bombón, y si realmente te gusta..."

"¡Trina!" Finalmente escuchó.

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero ir con nadie."

"Necesitas un novio Tori, o una novia. No podemos perder esta milagrosa oportunidad. Nunca tendrías otra oportunidad como esta."

"Trina, te estoy diciendo que Jade está demente."

"Bueno, sí." coincidió Trina, frunciendo el ceño. "Tiene un enamoramiento contigo, eso me hace preguntarme su capacidad mental. Pero, oye, un monstruo para otro monstruo ¡Es perfecto! Sólo tenemos que hacer un plan. Apuesto a que podría ser tu novia para el final de la noche."

"Trina. Voy a hablarte despacio para que puedas entender. No quiero una novia como Jade. La tipa está desquiciada."

"Hmm." dijo Trina, pensando demasiado duro en el asunto "¿Así que quieres al otro tipo?"

Suspiré. Trina se había enloquecido igual que Jade a su propia manera.

"¿Quién era él de todos modos?" me preguntó.

"¿Quién?"

"El otro tipo."

"No lo sé. Algún senior, supongo. Esta es tu fiesta. Tus amigos. ¿No sabes quién es?"

"No creo que lo haya visto antes ¿Cuál es su nombre? "

"Ryder" le dije.

"Ryder ¿qué?"

"No lo sé, sólo Ryder."

"¿No preguntaste su apellido?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Jade llegó antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo."

"¿Y no crees que sea romántico?" preguntó Trina, con un suspiro de ensueño.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir por Jade?" La fulminé con la mirada.

"Está bien. Ryder. Voy a ver si puedo investigar más sobre él. Quédate aquí y sigue siendo sociable. Si puedes coquetear con alguien más, mejor."

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin se fue, pero yo sabía que volvería. De alguna manera había desatado un monstruo.

Beck y un par de otros chicos se encontraban sentados al otro lado del fuego. Pensé en la solicitud de Trina de ser sociable, pero decidí quedarme. Elegí un lugar junto a las otras bebidas del Dr. Pepper y

saboreé el hecho de que me hallaba sola.

Sólo pude disfrutar de mi paz por unos diez minutos antes de que pudiera sentir a alguien acechando mi espalda.

"Vete." le advertí.

"Vega." Jade ignoró mi petición y se sentó a mi lado. "Sé que estás enojada, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ese tipo trataba de hacer?"

"¿Hablar conmigo?" espeté.

"Vega" dijo de nuevo. Su voz era un susurro tan suave que hizo que mi corazón se agitara. Levanté la mirada sin pensar y la miré a los ojos. Gran error. Se las arregló para atraparme en una especie de hechizo, y cuando llegó y acarició con el dorso de su mano mi rostro, lo permití. Mis ojos se cerraron revoloteando ante su toque.

"Eres tan inocente."

Me estremecí, y no creo que fuera por el frío.

"Me necesitas."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus palabras despejando la niebla en mi cerebro.

"¿No te quedaste a ver lo que le hice a Daniel?" le pregunté. "No soy impotente."

Jade retiró su mano. "Nunca dudé de tu capacidad para lanzar un golpe." dijo entre risas.

"Estoy segura de que puedes más que darle su merecido a alguien. Pero ¿tipos como tu amigo de antes? Estás jugando un juego completamente diferente. No tienes las más mínima idea de como jugar."

Tuve que girar mi rostro para que no notara el sonrojo de mis mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad.

"Confía en mí." continuó Jade sucesivamente. "Ese tipo ¿Ryder? Era un profesional. Te habría sacado de ese paseo, estarías sola y no habrías sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Si crees que antes tenías

miedo..."

"Para." le dije, todavía incapaz de mirarla. "Sólo detente. Lo entiendo." Y lo hacía. Odiaba cuánta razón tenía. "Puede que sea inocente, pero no soy estúpida. Algun día voy a averiguarlo."

"Yo podría ayudarte."

"No quiero tu ayuda."

"No te enojes."

"Vete."

Alejé mi cuerpo aún más de ella y nos sentamos en silencio hasta que una leve brisa se levantó y me estremecí de nuevo. Sentí la mano de Jade descendiendo ligeramente por mi hombro. Pasó los dedos por la longitud de mi brazo, sintiendo la piel de gallina en mi piel.

"Tienes frío." dijo.

Me encogí de hombros lejos de su toque. "Estoy bien."

Jade me dio algo. Después de bajar la mirada, me volví para mirarla. Se había quitado la camiseta que había estado usando y ahora se quedó en una pequeña camisa blanca.

"No necesito tu camiseta."

La empujó hacia mí de nuevo, rodando los ojos. "Sólo tómala." No quería tomarla, pero realmente tenía frío, y yo estaba muy, muy cansada de sentirme desnuda. Enrollé las mangas en mi mano, forcejeé un rato con los botones, pero agradecía estar cubierta.

Iba a darle las gracias cuando Jade dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Vega, vega, vega." suspiró y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"¿Qué?" le pregunté, acercando mis rodillas a mi pecho con timidez.

"Nada." dijo. "Es sólo que..." Extendió la mano para arreglar mi cuello. Sus manos se demoraron más tiempo del necesario. Me aparté un poco y sonrió. "Por mucho que quiera matar a ese chico Ryder, realmente no puedo culparlo. Verte llevando mi camiseta me da ganas de llevarte a dar un paseo por una playa desierta."

Me puse de pie y arranque la camisa por encima de mi cabeza y se la lancé a Jade. Esperaba que cayera arena en su rostro mientras me marcho.

"Trina." grité.

Trina no andaba muy lejos.

"Oh, Dios mío, Tori, te vi hablando con Jade. ¡Tendrían que haberse visto! No me importa lo que digas, están destinadas a estar juntas."

Rachel y Brooke a su lado asentían vigorosamente.

"Eres muy afortunada." dijo Brooke.

"Es tan linda."

"¿Y le dio su camiseta?" gritó Rachel. "¡Que romántico!"

Todo lo que dije fue "Estoy lista para irme."

Trina frunció el ceño. "Todavía tenemos media hora antes de irnos. Pensé que tenías un buen momento."

"¡Ahora!"

* * *

Jade se preocupa por Tori, Ryder entro en escena, junto con Beck. Déjenme saber lo que piensan de este capítulo.

Dudas, quejas, comentarios, observaciones, son bienvenidos a _dejarlas en un Review_ y tratare de resolverlas.

Sí les gusto el capítulo _dejemne un Review._

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**lizzie gza: **_aquí esta el capítulo de la semana, que bien que te haya gustado lo del videojuego creo que Jade lo hizo como para demostrarle a Tori de que si podía hacerlo, una forma de hacerle ver que no es buena idea de retar a Jade West.

_**Mart:**_ aquí Tori no es tan indefensa, pero siempre habrá personas mas fuertes que ella. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

_**GreenApple86**_: tienes todo el derecho a reírte de lo que quieras, más que miedo es precaución, Nah! Mentira si le tiene miedo Tori a Jade, la lectura es uno de mis pocos buenos hábitos que aún mantengo recuerdo que el primer libro "largo" que leí fue 'La historia sin fin' cuando tenia como diez años . Déjame saber lo que piensas de este y bueno nos leemos.

_**arianda grande:**_ toma todo el tiempo que puedas en leer, lo importante es el review XD gracias por la observación, tienes razón, esos pequeños detalles ya los estaré resolviendo pero a veces se me pasan uno o dos, tu fic no son malos, sabes desarrollar las escenas, tienes buenos argumentos, el detalle son las faltas de ortografías pero podrías conseguirte un beta que te las corrija.

_**GeorgetteSofia:**_ aww ya no podre poner 'aka' pero bueno, ponte un poquito en la situación de Tori y dime si alguien como Jade no te intimidaría un poquito si te tratara a como lo hace Jade de seguro harías lo mismo, lo de tu corazonada ¿le quieres cortar la emoción al fic? Sí te respondo no te va a sorprender el final.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nos seguiremos leyendo, gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos, ustedes alegran mi semana.

_Gente no pregunte quien es el asesino, saquen sus propias conclusiones pero **no descarten nada**, esto apenas esta empezando así que tengan paciencia. _

Nos leemos luego.

_**Dejen Review**_


	7. Camino al concesionario

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco solo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram.**

* * *

Mi cabeza latía con fuerza cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Probablemente porque después de la fiesta, soñé toda la noche. Algunos de los sueños fueron pesadillas, pero algunos de ellos... bueno... digamos que me acordé de cómo los labios de Jade se sentían en mi cuello y cómo sus dedos podrían elevar la piel de gallina en mi piel un poco demasiado bien.

Las pesadillas eran reconfortantes porque eran muy sencillas, pero los buenos sueños me confundían. No sabía qué pensar de Jade, pero una cosa era cierta: no había manera en el infierno en el que fuera a pasar el día a solas con ella. Mi coche tendría que esperar.

Bajé las escaleras para tratar de explicar la mala noticia a mi madre, pero me detuve en el pasillo cuando la oí a ella y a Trina hablando de mí. "No lo entiendo." dijo Trina.

"Estaban hablando y Jade era tan dulce. Entonces Tori enloqueció y nos hizo salir. No dijo ni una sola palabra de camino a casa."

"Bueno Treen, cariño." pude escuchar la simpatía en la voz de mamá, así como asombro "probablemente se asustó."

_¡Gracias!_ Me alivio tanto que alguien entendiera cómo de espeluznante era Jade. Pero entonces mamá dijo "Tori no está acostumbrada a las chicas como tú."

"¡Porque lo único que hace es salir con chicos!"

"Pero ninguna persona le ha prestado esa clase de atención antes. Los J, son buenos chicos, pero tratan a Tori como a uno de ellos. ¿Puedes ver a alguno de ellos pidiéndole una cita, o tratando de darle un beso?"

Trina resopló. "Ew."

No podía creer que mamá y mi hermana estuviesen teniendo esta conversación acerca de mí, pero al menos Trina y yo nos hallábamos en la misma página con ese pensamiento. _¿Salir con los J? Ew, ew y ¡ew!_

Mamá continuó "Así que si a Tori le gusta Jade, ¿no puedes entender lo confundida que puede estar en este momento? La pubertad es una cosa muy difícil. No todo el mundo se adapta tan naturalmente como tú lo hiciste."

"Asco, mamá, no puedo creer que hayas dicho la palabra pubertad."

"Bueno, ¿De qué otra forma se supone que la llame?"

"Um, nada. Esta conversación está tan terminada. ¿Y sabes qué? Tal vez no deberías decirle nada a Tori. Voy a ayudarla con Jade."

Al oír una silla deslizarse de la mesa, empecé a arrastrarme escaleras arriba, pero todavía oí la respuesta estoica de mi madre. "¿Trina?"

"¿Qué?"

"Deja a tu hermana en paz."

"Pero mamá, no la viste. Necesita ayuda."

"¡Aléjate de ella!" dijo mamá de nuevo. "Estoy segura de que pedirá tu ayuda cuando esté preparada para ello."

_¡Ha! Y los monos podrían volar fuera de mi trasero, también. _

Esperé en mi cuarto hasta que oí a Trina encender la ducha en el baño y luego bajé a enfrentar a mamá. Afortunadamente, no dijo nada cuando entré en la cocina. Tomó un sorbo de café mientras que cogí un plato de Cocoa Puffs. Cuando por fin habló, no dijo ni una palabra acerca de la fiesta.

"Así que, ¿alguna idea del tipo de coche que quieres?"

"Dudo que tenga muchas opciones con sólo cuatro mil dólares para trabajar." le dije, encontrando la transición perfecta para cancelar mis planes del día sin tener que recurrir a Jade. "Tal vez debería esperar hasta el final del verano, cuando ahorre un poco más."

"Te sorprenderías, Tori. ¿Recuerdas a Genevieve del hotel? Su esposo Gary maneja un concesionario Ford Livonia y me dijo que tenía unas pocas grandes ofertas en este momento. Le dije lo mucho que has estado ahorrando y está emocionada por ti para que vayas hoy."

_¡Demonios!_ No es que no estuviese agradecida por el intento de mi madre de conseguirme un acuerdo -pese a la falta de conexiones con vehículos de nuestra familia -mamá no trabajaba para una compañía de autos tampoco, útil como eso resultaría ahora. Es la gerente de recepción del hotel Marriott en Dearborn, pero ¿cómo se supone que vaya a librarme de ir ahora?

"Oye, ¿mamá? Si conoces a este chico, ¿por qué no vas conmigo hoy?"

Mi mamá me estudió entonces de una forma en la que nunca me había visto antes. Le tomó mucho tiempo para responder. "Oh, cariño." dijo, suspirando. "Eso va a tomar todo el día y tengo toda una lista de cosas por hacer."

"Pero sólo soy una niña. ¿No crees que debería tener un adulto conmigo para algo como comprar un coche?"

"Estás pagando en efectivo, por lo que no será necesario que firme ningún documento y sabes más sobre coches que yo."

"Pero..."

"Estás a punto de cumplir dieciséis años. Es hora de que comiences a tomar un poco de responsabilidad adulta. Especialmente si vas a ser dueña de tu propio auto." Hizo una pausa para sonreírme por encima de su taza de café. "Confío en ti para tomar una buena decisión."

_Ugh!_, ella fue por todo el viaje a la culpabilidad. Había estado dándome discursos sobre la responsabilidad de tener mi propio auto por semanas. Si le decía que no podía manejar esto por mi cuenta, probablemente me diría que no podía conseguir uno.

Bueno, si ella podía ir a por el sentimiento de culpa, también podría yo. "¿No quieres ir conmigo, mamá? Es para mis dulces dieciséis. Podríamos ir las dos. Podríamos pasar el día juntas. ¿Ir por algo de comer? No lo hacemos muy a menudo."

La verdad es que ofrecerle algo de tiempo de calidad de chicas sólo para nosotras dos era bastante solapada de mí parte. Mamá es mucho más parecida a Trina, y no es ningún secreto que soy hija de mi padre. Me sentí un poco mal manipulándola, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Mamá se quedó muy tranquila, mientras dejaba su taza de café. _¡La tenía!_ Iba a ceder, pude verlo en sus ojos. Cuando por fin habló, esperé a que dijera bien, pero lo que salió de su boca fue "Lo siento, cariño. Es que no puedo hoy." Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía. "¡Ella te tiene totalmente!" acusé.

"¿Qué?" Mamá parecía asustada.

"_¡La voy a matar!"_

"¿Matar a quién?"

"_¡Trina!"_ grité con la parte superior de mis pulmones. "Esa pequeña perr..." Me contuve a tiempo antes de llegar a ser castigada. "¡Mocosa!"

"¡Tori! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

No pude evitar enojarme con mamá. "¡Me estás mandando a volar porque quieres que tenga que ir con Jade!"

Mamá no pudo encontrar una respuesta, di justo en el clavo.

"¡Eres tan mala como ella!" le grité.

"Tori, deja de gritar." dijo mamá, con la voz cada vez más dura. "Jade fue muy agradable al ofrecerse para ayudarte. Es nueva en la ciudad y sólo quiere pasar tiempo con la única gente de su edad que conoce. Sería muy grosero de tu parte cancelarle."

"Oh, por favor. No te importa ofender a nadie. Sólo quieres que tu hija, la bicho raro, se parezca más a la que es perfecta."

" _¡Victoria Anne Marie Vega! "_

Había cruzado una línea con eso, pero no lo retiraría. Crucé los brazos tercamente, cayendo en una pelea de miradas con mamá. Esperé a que empezara conmigo, me diera el sermón y el castigo que merecía, y me sorprendió realmente cuando llegó la compasión. "Trina no es perfecta, créeme cariño, y tu no eres un bicho raro."

Mi madre se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso su mano en mi brazo. Tenía esa mirada orgullosa de todo padre en sus ojos. "Eres una criatura inteligente, una mujer fuerte y una hermosa joven, y te aceptamos tal y como eres, no importa quien te guste Tori." dijo. "Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que los chicos o las chicas comenzaran a darse cuenta de eso. Y ahora que lo hacen, vas a tener que aprender a lidiar con eso."

"¡Oh, caramba!" Me hundí de nuevo en la silla más incómoda de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida. Este no era el sermón que había estado esperando.

"Lo digo en serio, Tori."

"Yo también. Esperare por papá para conseguir el coche."

"Sabes lo mal que tu padre se sentía por tener que salir este fin de semana. Se sentirá aún peor si no tienes tu coche antes de tu cumpleaños. Él sabe lo mucho que has estado deseando que llegue."

"Va a estar bien, mamá. Una semana no me va a matar."

"Es más que eso, Tori. Tu padre y yo sabemos que estás hecha polvo sobre tus amigos que se han ido este verano y se perderán tu cumpleaños."

"Le voy a hacer una fiesta." dijo Trina, entrando en la cocina. "El cuatro es este viernes, lo que no me deja mucho tiempo, pero apuesto a que puedo lograrlo."

Mi madre me miró con esperanza y suspiró cuando negué con la cabeza. "Es tu decimosexto cumpleaños." dijo. "¡Debe ser especial!"

Esto tocaba una fibra sensible, no importa lo mucho que intentaba no permitirlo. "Bueno, no hay manera de que una estúpida fiesta llena de amigos de Trina sea algo especial." espeté.

"_Ingrata."_ murmuró Trina. La fulminé con la mirada.

"Olvídalo, es sólo un cumpleaños estúpido."

"Tori." dijo mi mamá, frunciendo el ceño.

La pena en su voz tiró mi temperamento sobre el borde. "¡No quiero una fiesta!" le grité. "¡Y no voy a ir hoy!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir hoy?" exclamó Trina en estado de pánico. "¡Tienes que hacerlo! Tori, esto es básicamente como una cita. Incluso llamé a Raquel y a Brooke para que vinieran a ayudarte a prepararte. Estarán aquí en como quince minutos."

"No es una cita."

"Ya oíste a Jade la última noche de camino a casa. Está muy entusiasmada con hoy. No le puedes cancelar, le romperías el corazón."

"Estoy segura que lo haría. No voy a ninguna parte sola con Jade."

"Entonces lleva a tu hermana contigo." sugirió mamá rápidamente.

"¿En su cita?" preguntó Trina, horrorizada.

Pero mamá tenía un punto. Tal vez había una posibilidad de que pudiera conseguir mi coche hoy. Cuando Trina se encontraba allí, Jade hacia un trabajo decente controlando su factor de rareza.

"No es una cita." repetí. "Y si no vas, no voy."

Trina me miró con incredulidad. "Eres un monstruo."

"Está bien. Creo que no voy." le dije, volviendo a salir de la habitación.

Llegué a mitad de camino por las escaleras antes de que Trina llegara pisando fuerte hasta detrás de mí diciendo "Está bien, voy a ir. Tú, bebé grande."

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño antes de que pudiera empezar a darme consejos de armario.

Por suerte, Rachel y Brooke no aparecieron para darme un cambio de imagen de la primera cita, pero había un conjunto tendido en mi cama cuando salí de la ducha. No quería darle a Trina la satisfacción de haber ganado, pero no quería pelear con ella tampoco. Necesitaba estar en un buen estado de ánimo para mantener a Jade distraída.

Me di cuenta de que trataba de ser razonable. Había traído un par de pantalones vaqueros míos, probablemente sólo porque soy demasiado alta para usar cualquiera de los suyos, así que me puse la camiseta sin discutir demasiado a pesar de que era de color rosa, tenía una correa alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cuello en lugar de mangas, y parecía haber perdido la parte posterior.

Bajé las escaleras esperando que se quejara de mi cola de caballo, pero se limitó a mirarme en una especie de sobresalto y dijo "Guau. Te ves realmente linda. Hombre, soy muy buena."

"¿Es esto realmente necesario?" le pregunté, señalando mi camisa. Miré la camisa que ella llevaba puesta y fruncí el ceño. "¿Cómo es que tú si usas mangas?"

"Tori, si vas a hacerme acompañarte a tu cita, entonces por lo menos tiene que parecer que trataste de verte más linda que yo."

"¿Me darías un descanso ya? ¡Esto no es una cita!" Pero dos segundos más tarde, sonó el timbre y contestamos para encontrar a Jade de pie con rosas en la mano. _¡Rosas! _Trina me dio una mirada muy puntiaguda. La ignoré.

Los ojos de Jade pasaron por encima de mí, de la cabeza a los pies, demorándose curiosamente en la camisa que llevaba puesta. Cuando su mirada finalmente cayó de nuevo a mi cara, se rió de mi ceño y me tendió las flores. "Para la chica del casi cumpleaños."

No me di cuenta que estaba allí de pie como una idiota boquiabierta mirando las flores hasta que Trina me dio un codazo. Jade tenía que tomar realmente mi mano y poner las flores en ella.

"Um, ¿gracias?" dije, pero por alguna razón sonó como una pregunta.

Jade extendió su brazo hacia mí y me preguntó "¿Estás lista para irnos?"

Bajé la mirada al brazo expectante y luego a Trina. Me daba una mirada suplicante, pidiendo que fuera sin ella. "Lista." le dije, sin apartar los ojos de mí hermana. "¿Estás lista, Treen?"

Trina puso los ojos en blanco. Con un suspiro irritado, dijo "Sólo tengo que ir por mi bolso." Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"¿Tu hermana viene?"

Volví a mirar a Jade y me encogí de hombros. La cara de Jade lucía cuidadosa. "Pensé que sólo íbamos a ser nosotras." dijo de manera uniforme.

"Ella quería venir." mentí.

Jade me estudió por un momento, su mirada intensa. "Podrías haberle dicho que no."

Afortunadamente, Trina volvió entonces. Huh. Nunca pensé que diría eso.

"Está bien, estoy lista." dijo Trina, aplicando brillos a sus labios cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros.

"Genial." dijo Jade con una gran sonrisa en su dirección. Pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta apuntó a su cara y dijo "Te untaste un poco."

Cuando me dirigí a la parte trasera del coche de Jade, me agarró por los hombros y me condujo alrededor del coche, y me dejó caer en el asiento delantero. "Quédate." me ordenó y luego se apresuró a deslizarse detrás del volante .

Después de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, Jade pasó los dedos a lo largo de mi brazo y mi mano quedó en la suya. Bajé la mirada, un poco desconcertada por cómo había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos jamás me había tomado de la mano con alguien antes.

"Entonces." su voz me sobresaltó. Alcé la vista y me encontré con una sonrisa tan cálida que no pude tirar de mi mano. "pensé que podría..."

"Es una lástima que no estés viniendo a casa con un coche como este hoy, Tori." interrumpió Trina, quien finalmente había dejado de quejarse sobre sus labios, cuando se metió en el asiento trasero. Ante el sonido de su voz arranqué mi mano de la de Jade.

Jade arrancó el coche, enviándole una sonrisa paciente a Trina por el espejo retrovisor. "¿Te gusta?" le pregunté.

Todavía podía sentir el calor de la mano de Jade en la mía. Mi piel se estremeció cuando ella la había sujetado como si ansiara más. ¿Por qué la primera chica que me ha gustado alguna vez tenía que estar loca? Y sabía que estaba loca porque mientras hablaba con mi hermana acerca de las ventajas de conducir un BMW, su voz era de lo más amable, pero agarraba el volante con los nudillos blancos.

"¿Tori?"

Levanté la mirada. Jade y Trina esperaban que yo dijera algo. "¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Trina de nuevo.

"No compraría una de estas cosas, incluso si tuviera un trillón de dólares."

"Eso no es de lo que hablábamos." dijo Trina. "Y no seas grosera."

"¿Demasiado rico para tu sangre?" me preguntó Jade con curiosidad.

"Trata muy extranjero. Esto es Detroit. ¿Motor City? ¿Ford, Chevrolet, GM?"

Jade se encogió de hombros. "Por lo menos con este coche no tendrías que reemplazar la transmisión cada tres años."

_¡Oh!_

Trina vio mis ojos entrecerrados y rápidamente dio un paso al frente. "Tori, hablábamos de Patty's."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres ir a Patty's antes de empezar a buscar coches? Le decía a Jade lo mucho que te encanta."

_Patty's_ es este comedor de vieja escuela donde tienen las mejores malteadas del planeta. No tenía ganas de prolongar el día de hoy más de lo necesario, pero algunas cosas valían la pena. "Bien." me quejé.

"¿Ves?" Trina sonrió triunfalmente a Jade. "Te dije que nunca puede resistirse a Patty's."

Jade visiblemente se relajó en su silla. "¿A qué otras cosas no puede resistirse?" le preguntó a Trina, sonriéndome diabólicamente.

"Boletos para un juego de los Red Wings." dijo Trina automáticamente. "Y personas que tocan la guitarra."

Di un grito ahogado. "¡Trina! ¡Cállate!" No me di cuenta que sabía eso sobre mí.

"¿En serio?" Se rió Jade y yo me volví un tono muy profundo de rojo. "Los músicos, ¿eh?"

"¿Tocas?" preguntó Trina a Jade esperanzada. Oré porque Jade no se diera cuenta de que Trina trataba de hacer de casamentera, pero también sospeché que no había mucho que Jade pasara por alto.

"Puedo aprender." dijo.

* * *

Hey hey gente! Aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que fue algo interesante. Déjenme saber que piensa en un Review.

Aquí esta algo lento en cuanto al Jori pero en el próximo habrá un poquito más.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**arandiagrande:**_ El hecho de que yo igual me lo pude imaginar como una película es uno de los motivos por los cuales me gusto este libro. Pero Tori golpeo a Daniel, sobre el porque no he dejado Review es que aún no me ha dado tiempo de leer el ultimo capítulo e incluso creo que debo varios Reviews así que se un poco más paciente conmigo, pero si tendrás un review mío. Lo del beta, tengo entendido que son personas de fanfiction que te ayudan corrigiendo tus historias y corrigen los errores gramaticales, de hecho son de mucha ayuda, pero hay que cumplir con algunos requisitos para ser un beta. Un saludo, nos leemos.

_**GreenApple86:**_ A mi me gustaba Atreyu! Cuando Artax se hunde en el pantano de la tristeza llore un poquito y me gusto como encontró a fujur, es uno de mis libros favoritos, junto con el de los juegos del hambre y los de Divergente, aunque el favorito de esa trilogía es Allegiant con ese llore como media hora por el final... Si Jade debería de guardarse algunos comentarios, pero eso es lo que la hace ser Jade! Nos leemos :D

_**Mart: **_Pero claro que por supuesto que Tori sabe defenderse, aunque igual es algo pasiva cuando se trata de Jade, no se pero yo adoro a la Jade sincera a pesar de que diga comentarios inapropiados, al menos así se que no me está mintiendo en como se siente realmente, pero bueno cada quien, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos.

_**lizzie gza**_: Jade le muestra mucho interés a Tori, pero de una manera que la incomoda y eso no suma puntos con Tori ya que ella es algo especial, me gusta tu forma de pensar, espero y que no te equivoques de Jade, recuerda que las apariencias engañan!

_**J.A.L.W:**_ Ahí quedo el capítulo, pero espero que este medio compense las cosas... Gracias por el interés las cosas en casa están más tranquilas pero aun no hay que dejar pasar nada... Claro que Jade se merece una oportunidad no importa que tan asesina psicópata parezca es Jade y con eso basta!

_**GeorgetteSofía:**_ Entonces es probable que te encanten más los próximos capítulos, si aquí Tori tiene algo así como una rencilla contra Daniel, pero no se deja de el y se sabe defender, ami casi no me gustan los spoilers, aunque muchos los toman como un incentivo para terminar un libro.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Si leyeron y les gusto el capítulo o sí tienen observaciones dejen **_Review son bienvenidos._**

Muchas Gracias por los follows, los favoritos y por leer aunque no dejen review.

_**Dejen Comentario**_


	8. Concesionario

Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious NO me pertenece así como a ninguna de estas personas de fanfiction. La historia tampoco solo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram.

* * *

Patty's se encontraba bastante atestado. Cuando entramos, noté un montón de los chicos con los que compito en el parque sentados en la gran cabina de la esquina. Mientras Jade y Trina iban a hablar con la anfitriona caminé hacia mis amigos. "Gracias por la invitación, idiotas." bromeé.

Varios chicos se ahogaron con la comida en sus bocas cuando levantaron la mirada. No sabía de qué se trataba eso hasta que Beck rió y dijo "¿Qué pasa con la renovación, Tori?"

Miré alrededor al grupo de chicos sorprendidos y recordé que usaba la ropa que Trina había elegido. Gruñí e hice que Beck se moviera por mí. "No empieces." dije mientras robaba algunas de sus papas fritas. Ya que todavía seguían mirándome fijamente agregué "Perdí una apuesta."

Sí, lo sé, soy una mentirosa. Pero era más fácil que explicar la verdad.

"¿Dónde fuiste esta mañana?" preguntó Beck. "Daniel dijo que estás asustada de jugar contra él ahora, ya que sabes que va a desarmarte por romper su nariz."

Bufé. "Puede intentarlo. No estoy asustada de ese idiota. Sólo estaba ocupada"

"¿Ocupada?" preguntó uno de los chicos, y varios de ellos se rieron por lo bajo.

Seguí sus miradas y encontré a Jade de pie detrás de mí. "Nuestra mesa está lista, Vega" dijo Jade sin quitar sus ojos de Beck sentado a mi lado.

"Realmente ocupada." bromeó alguien más, provocando más risas.

"Cállense, pervertidos." solté. Luego con un suspiro, robé más papas de Beck. "Dile a Daniel que estaré allí el lunes a la mañana en caso de que quiera ser derribado de nuevo."

Cuando me paré escuché a alguien decir "No sabía que a Vega le gustaran las chicas."

Luego alguien más murmuró "No sabía que a Vega le gustaran las personas por completo."

Me giré, lista para noquear a alguien, pero Jade me sostuvo firmemente alrededor de la cintura. "Guau alto allí, tigresa." dijo, riendo mientras me arrastraba a nuestra mesa.

De alguna manera, a pesar de que por completo pretendía sentarme al lado de Trina, Jade me acomodó en la butaca al frente de ella y se sentó a mi lado antes de que pudiera protestar. Trina me sonrió muy grande a través de la mesa. Con suficiencia. Estaba a punto de patearla cuando Jade me distrajo con una pregunta. "Así que ese tipo con el que te sentaste, era el mismo con el que bromeabas en la fiesta anoche, ¿cierto?"

"¿Y?"

"Ustedes dos parecen realmente... íntimos."

Sabía a lo que quería llegar, y a pesar de que ese definitivamente no era el caso con Beck y yo, no vi el daño en dejar que Jade creyera que lo era. "Tal vez lo somos."

"¿Qué tipo?" preguntó Trina, sorprendida.

"Se refiere a Beck."

"¿Beckett Oliver?"

Asentí y Trina rió. "Sí, claro. Tori, no molestes a la pobre de Jade de esa manera."

_Pobre Jade. Claro. _

"Beckett Oliver." dijo Trina "es uno de los chicos más populares en la clase de Tori. Podría tener a cualquier chica de tercero que quisiera. Y la mitad de las de cuarto también probablemente."

Trina explicó todo esto como si debiera ser un consuelo para Jade, y realmente tenía razón -Beck y yo somos amigos, pero nunca me llevaría al baile si sabes a lo que me refiero- pero Jade no parecía muy emocionada con la idea de que fuera "íntima" con un chico tan deseado.

Me quedé en silencio por un minuto y todos suspiramos con alivio al ver a nuestra mesera. "¿Qué les puedo ofrecer chicas?" preguntó la mujer.

Jade me hizo un gesto, así que dije "Me gustaría un batido de chocolate y mantequilla de maní por favor. "

La mujer asintió, luego movió sus ojos hacia Jade. "Qué tal un Café Negro con dos de azúcar." dijo. Luego me miró y agregó "Bien podríamos conseguirnos una canasta de papas fritas, mejor."

"¿Y para ti?" le preguntó la mesera a mi hermana.

"Oh, nada para mí gracias."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Jade mientras yo decía:

"¿Nada? Tú eras la que insistía en que viniéramos aquí."

"Estoy segura." dijo Trina. "Estaré bien con mi agua."

Algo se traía entre manos Trina. No atacaba exactamente el helado como yo, pero nunca la había visto sentarse en un restaurante y no ordenar siquiera una Coca de dieta.

Unos minutos después me imaginé de lo que se trataba cuando vi a Rachel y Brooke entrar al restaurante. Trina levantó la mirada justo cuando sus amigas nos encontraron. Intentó lucir sorprendida, pero no es tan buena actriz. "Oh, ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicas?" preguntó inocentemente cuando Rachel y Brooke se deslizaron en la banca a su lado.

"Sí." dijo Jade, ese frío control de vuelta a su voz. "¿A qué se debe el placer?"

Rachel y Brooke no respondieron la pregunta de Jade. En su lugar, comenzaron a arrullarnos como si fuéramos una pareja de cachorros en la ventana de una tienda de mascotas. "Trina tenía razón. ¡Ustedes chicas son de lo más lindos!" gimió Brooke.

"Totalmente adorables." coincidió Rachel. "Estoy tan feliz de que estén juntas ahora. Sabes Jade, Tori nunca ha tenido una pareja antes, así que más te vale cuidar bien de ella."

No tuve tiempo de corregir a Rachel del estado de la relación porque Jade, de todas las personas, dijo "Oh, no estamos juntas." Pero luego tenía que ir y arruinarlo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y agregando "No preocupen sus lindas cabecitas con eso, de todas formas. Tengo planes especiales para nuestra pequeña Tori aquí."

"¿Planes especiales?" murmuré. "¿Podrías ser un poco más rara?"

Jade me ignoró. "Se los prometo." le dijo a mi hermana y sus amigas mientras me sostenía fuerte contra ella. "Tendré mucho cuidado con ella."

La brigada de tontas completas suspiraron y comenzó a levantarse. "Bueno, los dejaremos en eso entonces." dijo Rachel. "¡Diviértanse chicas!"

"¡Trina!" silbé cuando mi hermana se puso de pie. ¡Sabía que me iba a abandonar!. "¿A dónde crees que vas? "

"Ustedes no necesitan realmente que vaya hoy." dijo con una gran sonrisa inocente. "¿Acaso tú Jade?"

Jade le dio a mi hermana su primera sonrisa sincera del día. "Será difícil, pero estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos."

"Le dijiste a mamá que vendrías conmigo hoy." dije, comenzando a tener pánico. "¡Lo prometiste!"

Trina me sonrió muy condescendientemente. "Confía en mí, Tori, esto es por tu propio bien."

"¡Pero usé tu estúpida camisa!"

"Totalmente linda, por cierto." dijo Brooke. "Deberías vestir de rosado más a menudo."

Fulminé con la mirada a mi hermana. "¡Te odio!"

"No lo harás más tarde." dijo Trina, lo que hizo reír a Jade. Trina le guiñó y luego se fue con sus amigas, dejándome atrapada en una banca con mi vecina psicótica que todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de mí.

"Bueno." dijo Jade después de que mi hermana se había ido hace rato y mi batido y su café se hallaban al frente de nosotras. "Este es un placentero cambio de planes. ¿Sabes? Tu hermana no es tan mala como solía pensar."

"Sí, es peor. Estúpida traidora."

"Tori, deja de ser ridícula. Hizo lo que hizo porque se preocupa por ti."

"Cierto." comenté despectivamente.

El comportamiento de Jade era completamente distinto ahora. Se veía mucho más feliz y demasiado cómoda. "Trina sólo ve lo que tú no puedes por alguna razón." dijo.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

La esquina de la boca de Jade se levantó en una sonrisa y se volteó, girando su cuerpo hacia el mío en la banca. "Que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que obtenga lo que quiero."

Jade lucía como si fuera ella que se encontraba atrapada en un hechizo esta vez. Su mirada era tan intensa que me encogí lo más lejos que la cabina me permitiría. No era lo suficientemente lejos. Acunó mi mandíbula en sus dedos, rozando su pulgar por mis labios.

"Quita tus manos de mí." Me sorprendí cuando realmente soné peligrosa porque esa cálida sensación de hormigueo que tenía cada vez que Jade me tocaba intentaba convencerme de que no quería realmente que se detuviera.

Jade se retiró en el asiento con un suspiró y empujó mi batido un poco más cerca a mí. "Deberías beber eso. Te hará sentir mejor."

"De hecho, ir a casa me haría sentir mejor."

"¿No intentarás siquiera pasarlo bien hoy?"

"Si intentaras actuar como una persona normal, podría."

Algo brilló en los ojos de Jade. "¿Y qué es normal?" soltó. "¿Romper narices de gente y tener que ser forzada a usar ropa que de hecho se ajustan? No eres exactamente quien para hablar, sabes."

Fui tan tomada por sorpresa por su estallido que la única cosa que pude pensar en hacer fue tomar un trago de malteada. Uno realmente largo.

Sabía que me observaba. Después de lo que había dicho, no podía evitar sentirme cohibida. Me encogí envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mí, mi carácter completamente agotado. Estúpida Trina y su estúpida camisa.

"Te ves muy bien hoy." señaló de pronto. La miré enfurecida, odiando que pudiera leerme tan fácilmente. Su mirada se llenó de arrepentimiento. "Lo siento, pierdo el control a veces."

No dije nada, a pesar de que probablemente debería haberle pedido perdón también.

"No peleemos." dijo intentando redimirse de nuevo.

"Lo que sea." refunfuñé y luego hice lo único que quedaba por hacer, alcancé la canasta de papas fritas puesta entre nosotras y hundí una muy larga en mi batido. Luego de meter la papa en mi boca, noté que Jade me miraba con un brillo completamente entretenida de vuelta en sus ojos.

Una vez que llegué a la concesionaria de autos, comencé a relajarme. Compraría mi primer auto, después de todo. Aún con Jade alrededor me sentía algo emocionada. Además, era más fácil lidiar con Jade cuando ya no me encontraba atrapada en una pequeña cabina con ella.

"Así que" dijo mientras caminábamos a la mitad usada de la concesionaria, "¿Tenías algo específico en mente?" Jade levantó su ceja perforada y abrió la puerta del conductor de un F150. "Me pareces más del tipo de camionetas." Intenté no sonreír con eso y me subí detrás del volante, ella se me unió en la cabina y me observó mientras intentaba familiarizarme con la camioneta. "¿Sabes que tiene de bueno una camioneta?" dijo finalmente.

"Suficiente espacio para cargar todo tu equipo cuando te vas a acampar."

"Supongo que eso es verdad, sin embargo no sabría realmente. Nunca he ido a acampar. "

"¿Nunca?" pregunté.

"Nop." Jade se deslizó en la cabina hacia mí. "He ido, sin embargo, al auto cinema." Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros con una sonrisa. "Los asientos de banco son geniales, ¿no crees?" Tragué duro y salté fuera del auto tan rápido que Jade se cayó. "¿Nada de camionetas entonces?" dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta en su cara.

Ya miraba las ventanas de un Focus cuando Jade me alcanzó. Tomé nota específicamente de los asientos de butaca adelante y luego me subí detrás del volante. Jade se puso en el lado del pasajero.

"Este tendría mucho mejor rendimiento del motor." dije.

"Es algo pequeño, sin embargo." Jade se removió incómodamente y luego deslizó su asiento hacia atrás. Miré alrededor del auto e intenté imaginarme a los J, todos abarrotándose dentro del pequeño auto.

"Cierto." coincidí. "Vamos a probar ese de allá."

Jade me siguió a un Fusión. Mientras me acomodaba detrás del volante, no dijo nada, excepto "Mucho mejor."

"Definitivamente." coincidí, mirando sobre mi hombro. "Y hay mucho más lugar en el asiento trasero."

Jade se giró a mirarme con su ceja perforada muy arqueada. "Vega" dijo, riendo, "acabas de enloquecer con lo que paso en la cabina. No creo que tengas que preocuparte por necesitar un asiento trasero espacioso."

Cuando entendí su significado me sonrojé. ¿Por qué algunas personas son tan malpensadas? "No quería decir que planeara besuquearme atrás. Simplemente pensaba en los J. Esperan por completo que lleve sus tristes traseros a la escuela en el otoño."

"Sí, y esperan por completo que te ocupes de ellos en el asiento trasero también."

"Cállate, no lo hacen."

"Oh, sí lo hacen. Son chicos. Y tú no lo eres. Es así de simple."

"Son mis mejores amigos. Hemos crecido juntos en el mismo vecindario toda nuestra vida. Te garantizo que ninguno de ellos está interesado en mí."

"No que te dirían. Probablemente están asustados de terminar con su trasero en una cuchara. Pero eso no significa que no están pensando en eso. Al menos uno de ellos lo hace. Mi dinero va para Josh."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso? Ni siquiera has conocido al chico."

"Sí, pero ¿Quién más pasaría tanto tiempo jugando algo tan pobre como Skateboard Pro 2000? Tengo que decírtelo, pero el tipo no está obsesionado con vencer tu puntaje. Está esperando que te aburras y te le abalances encima."

"Primero de todo, asqueroso. Y segundo, Skateboard Pro 2000 no es pobre."

"Me temo que lo es, Vega. De hecho" Jade se encogió de hombros excusándose, "toda tu colección de video juegos como que apesta. ¿Grand Theft Auto, MX vs. ATV Racing, Madden Football? ¿Dónde está la acción? ¿El suspenso? ¿El peligro?"

"Juego Halo." dije a la defensiva.

"¿Halo?" Rió Jade. "¡Dame un descanso!"

"¿Qué tiene de malo Halo?"

"Um, es aburrido. Sólo corres alrededor y le disparas a cualquier cosa que se mueva. Tu hermana probablemente podría destrozar ese juego."

"Oh sí, ¿y cuál es tu vídeo juego favorito?"

"Assassin's Creed."

"Assassin's Creed." repetí secamente. Por supuesto que lo es. No debería haber preguntado. "Perdóname si creo que asesinar gente es perturbador."

"No es sobre asesinar gente, es sobre el desafío. No puedes sólo ir y volar la cabeza de todos. Obtienes puntos por el sigilo y la creatividad. Volar un montón de alienígenas es cualquier cosa, ¿pero llevar a cabo el asesinato perfecto? Eso es un logro."

"No. Raro es lo que es."

"No es tan raro." discutió Jade. "¿De otra manera por qué habría tantas novelas de crímenes y series de policías allá afuera? La gente está fascinada con los homicidios."

Esta conversación había tomado un giro hacia lo extraño realmente rápido, pero más una conversación de lo que Jade y yo habíamos tenido alguna vez. Bueno, una conversación que no era sobre ella intentando seducirme, de todas formas. Ese es el por qué la alenté a continuar hablando.

"La gente no está fascinada con los homicidios." dije, sabiendo que iba a discutir.

"Claro que lo están. Toma a esas dos chicas de las que tus padres hablaban en la cena por ejemplo. Media ciudad está centrada en ellas justo ahora. La ciudad está sólo esperando que otra chica termine muerta porque no hay nada como un buen asesino en serie para animar la conversación alrededor del dispensador de agua."

Tenía que sacar a relucir eso. De pronto, el rostro de Shelby Marx brilló en mi cerebro y me estremecí violentamente. "No es un asesino en serie," dije. "Y ya que lo pienso, soy más del tipo de chica SUV."

Jade luchó para alcanzarme después de que salté fuera del auto. Me había acelerado tanto que no estaba siquiera segura del tipo de auto al que me había subido después.

"¿No crees que esas dos muertes están relacionadas?" me preguntó Jade.

"La policía ya dijo que no."

"Entonces mintieron."

"¿Qué te da tanta seguridad?" No creí que quisiera saber la respuesta de Jade, pero al mismo tiempo quería. Tenía que saber si había realmente un asesino en serie allá afuera atrapando chicas que lucían exactamente como yo.

"Es el número de las heridas de puñaladas." dijo Jade con naturalidad. "Ambas chicas fueron apuñaladas más de treinta veces."

De pronto me sentí enferma. "Podría ser coincidencia."

Jade sacudió su cabeza. "Para la mayoría de la gente que comete crímenes como ese es sobre el placer que obtienen mientras la victima sigue viva. El homicidio es sólo un medio para limpiar. Pero para los asesinos en serie, es sobre el asesinato. No hay manera en que dos tipos hubieran atacado dos chicas diferentes que suceden ser muy parecidas y apuñalarlas tan excesivamente. Si hubieran sido homicidas regulares, los atacantes hubieran querido matar a las chicas lo más rápido posible. Aún si los tipos no tenían idea de cómo usar un cuchillo apropiadamente, hay demasiados lugares muy vulnerables en el cuerpo humano como para perdérselas todas. Cinco o seis heridas de puñaladas y las probabilidades son que las chicas hubieran muerto. ¿Por qué dos tipos diferentes continuarían cortando a alguien que ya está muerto?"

Estaba lista para que esta conversación terminara, pero no podía decir una palabra. Algo se había apoderado de Jade. Nunca la había visto tan animada.

"No sólo están definitivamente relacionados los dos homicidios" continuó "sino que es un juego para este tipo. La segunda chica fue apuñalada siete veces más que la primera. Mi conjetura es que intentaba mantenerla viva el más tiempo posible. Ver si podía superar el tiempo de su último asesinato. Tú mira. Te apuesto que hay otro asesinato esta noche, y el número de heridas de puñalada estará cercano o más alto que el último."

Miré boquiabierta a Jade, pero ella sólo continuó "También apostaría que el asesino está molesto porque los dos homicidios no han sido conectados. Tiene que estar orgulloso de su trabajo, esa cantidad de heridas de puñalada es realmente algo impresionante. Apuesto que esta vez dejará algún tipo de mensaje o tarjeta personal para que tengan una pista de que es un asesinato en serie."

Jade se hallaba tan atrapada en su teoría que no había notado sólo cuan emocionada se había puesto, o cuan absolutamente enloquecida sonaba. Tampoco parecía darse cuenta de que no había dicho una palabra por minutos y estaba en el borde de ponerme a vomitar.

Fue traída de golpe a la realidad cuando abrí la puerta del auto. La escuché llamar mi nombre pero no respondí. Cerré de un golpe la puerta y me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina.

"Tori, ¿qué pasa? ¿A dónde estás yendo?" me preguntó Jade cuando me alcanzó. Cuando no respondí, atrapó mi muñeca y me giró hacia ella. "¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Déjame ir!" demandé.

"No hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema."

"¡Tú!" grité. "¡Estás loca! ¡Enferma!"

Podía ver la rabia brillando a través de los ojos de Jade de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho en el restaurante, pero dejó ir mi brazo.

"Hay algo seriamente mal contigo." dije. "Me voy a casa."

Avancé como dos pasos antes de que Jade atrapara de nuevo mi muñeca. "Tori, espera."

Sonaba más herida que enojada ahora, pero no me importaba. "Déjame ir ahora o comenzaré a gritar. Mi mamá conoce al administrador de este lugar. ¡Te arrestará antes de que puedas decir psicópata!" Jade me dejó ir sin otra palabra. No miré hacia atrás, pero podía sentirla mirándome mientras irrumpía en la concesionaria.

* * *

En serio que a veces uno debe de guardarse alguno de los comentarios cuando un tema te apasiona y los demás lo ven "raro" por ejemplo yo a veces me reservo mis comentarios en cuanto a novelas se refieren porque yo NO las veo porque se me hacen tontas y estúpidas, sobre actuadas y falsas, pero si le digo eso a alguna mujer que las ve, empieza a pensar que pienso que ella es estúpida solo por ver novelas.

Pero dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**GreenApple86:**_ Solo es una película de la historia sin fin. Sí el personaje que estoy adaptando del libro a Jade es algo excéntrico y 'raro' en el libro, si de hecho los capítulos mejorar, creo que los siguientes te gustaran mas, nos leemos luego, hasta pronto.

_**Mart:**_ Adoro a Trina aquí es como si el personaje hubiese sido para ella, en serio que es todo un personaje especial, a mi en victorious mi personaje es favorito es Jade por su personalidad y perversión de la maldad, me gustaría que ella fuera real.

_**arandiagrande:**_ tu me puedes decir todo lo que quieras en el review eres libre de hacerlo, en serio espero que este capitulo igual te haya gustado, aún no van a ver asesinatos, pero falta poco, para que se tomen más en cuenta ese aspecto en la historia.

_**Lizzie gza:**_ Claro que tori se la pondrá difícil a Jade, es Tori e incluso en Victorious ella no se la pone nada fácil a Jade, solo te diré que yo igual quiero un mustang aunque no sea cobra solo quiero mi propio mustang, y me gusto el libro porque me atrapo la historia y yo no me esperaba el final.

_**Qaths 10:**_ Aquí la continuación, estoy dando lo mejor de mi para que la historia se adapte bien y estoy tratando muy duro para que le guste a las personas, claro que uno se puede imaginar claramente a los personajes de victorious en la adaptación por eso fue que decidi adaptar el libro. Saludo que estes bien.

Bueno, personas, entes, seres de la naturaleza y demás, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos luego. Un saludo tengan una buena semana (o lo que resta de la semana)

**Dejen Review. **


	9. Ella tenía razón

VicTORIous no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, solo estoy adaptando el libro "Serial Hottie" de la escritora Kelly Oram

Sin más que decir a leer. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Mi mamá no me preguntó sobre eso cuando la llamé desde el concesionario de autos y le pedí que viniera a recogerme, pero estoy segura de que mi cara dijo suficiente. Cuando llegó, simplemente le dije que no encontré nada que me gustara y nos dirigimos a casa en completo silencio. Después de eso, agarré un montón de bocadillos y luego me encerré en mi habitación por el resto del día.

Estoy segura de que mi mamá y Trina probablemente piensen que Jade y yo nos habíamos metido en una gran rencilla amorosa o algo así, pero no me importaba. No quería hablar de Jade con ellas. No es como si me escucharan o me creyeran si les dijera la verdad. No. Sólo sería la pobre, pequeña, inocente y nerviosa Tori porque realmente le gusta una chica.

Cuando los J me llamaron más tarde esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Jade dijo, así que cuando Josh finalmente contestó el teléfono, le pregunté si era verdad. Bueno, algo así "Oye, ¿Es de mala calidad mi colección de vídeo juegos?"

La respuesta de Josh vino tan rápido que fácilmente me sobresaltó.

"Claro. ¿Por qué?"

"No. En serio."

"Sí en serio, Vega. Es muy defectuoso. Ni siquiera tienes Call of Duty o algo."

"¿Así que no te gusta Skateboard Pro 2000?"

"Ugh, es el peor. Desearía poder eliminar ese estúpido deporte por existir y forzarnos a ser objeto de tal debilidad."

Agarré el auricular con tanta fuerza con mi mano que casi esperaba que se destrozara en pedazos. Sólo porque Josh odiaba Skateboard Pro 2000 no significaba que Jade tenía razón. Simplemente quiere decir que necesitaba ampliar mis horizontes en la X-box.

"Si mi colección de juegos apesta tan mal, ¿por qué siempre vienes a pasar el rato a mí casa?"

"Oigan, chicos." llamó Josh. "Tori quiere saber por qué pasamos tanto rato en su casa."

Estuve quieta por un segundo, y luego Jesse y Jack cantaron al unísono "¡Trina!"

"¿Mi hermana?"

"Duh" dijo Josh. "Puede ser miserable, pero eso no quiere decir que no pienso en verla salir de la ducha en estos días."

"Eres enfermo." bromeé, pero me sentí mucho mejor. Claramente Jade se equivocó acerca de los J. Y si se equivocó con eso, quizás también significaba que estaba equivocada con los asesinatos.

"De todos modos, tenemos que irnos." dijo Josh. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí, Vega. De verdad te encantaría."

"¡Sí!" gritó Jesse desde el fondo.

"¡Vamos a tener que encontrar una manera de hacer que te crezcan un par para el verano que viene!"

Bueno. Pueden haber sido un grupo de egoístas, pero por lo menos eran consecuentes.

Esa pequeña normalidad me hizo relajar un poco, pero seguía teniendo un ojo abierto en la casa cruzando la calle. El auto de Jade aún seguía desaparecido. Ella había esperado de mal humor en el concesionario antes de que mi mamá llegara, pero no nos siguió a casa y no ha regresado todavía.

Cuando Jade no había llegado a casa por la medianoche, comencé a sentirme mal. No había sido agradable con ella y obviamente se molestó por ello. Esperé toda la noche, no podía dormir. Incluso dejé de mirar a escondidas por la ventana después de un tiempo, y escalé hacia el techo necesitando un poco de aire.

Alrededor de las 4:30 a.m. un par de faros venían brillando por la calle y me sumergí de nuevo a mi habitación. Apagué mi televisor y cubrí el despertador, así toda mi habitación quedó negra. Entonces, con un pequeño agujero en mi persiana, miré a Jade salir de su auto. Ella hizo exactamente lo mismo que hacía cuando entraba. La luz encendida en su habitación unos minutos después y luego se apagó. Nada que ver. Ningún comportamiento extraño. Y ahora que se encontraba en casa, me di cuenta que era casi el amanecer y que finalmente podría dormir.

"Tori, sigues viva, ¿cierto?"

Me desperté con el sonido de la voz de Trina, que siempre es desagradable, pero no estaba tan antagónica como de costumbre. Gemí algo que sonaba cerca a "Vete."

"No puedo, hermanita. Mamá me dijo que no te moleste, pero si te quedas mucho tiempo en tu habitación, vendrá, y confía en mí no quieres que ella venga. Sigue usando la palabra pubertad."

Gruñí algo completamente ininteligible esta vez.

"Si te ayuda, te traje el desayuno, doble pedazo de caramelo hecho de azúcar y mantequilla."

Me senté y Trina se sentó en mi cama sosteniendo dos bolitas de helado y dos cucharas. Cuando intenté tomar uno, lo escondió detrás de su espalda. "Esto no viene sin un precio." dijo. "Me vas a decir exactamente lo que ocurrió ayer."

Rodé mis ojos y arrebaté el helado de las manos de mi hermana. Suspiró y le dio un mordisco a su propio helado y luego preguntó "En serio Tori, ¿qué ocurre? Porque a Jade le gustas. Realmente, realmente le gustas. Viene más de tres veces al día a preguntar por ti. Incluso te ha traído nuevas rosas porque olvidaste ponerlas en agua y se marchitaron. Mira, ¿ves?" Trina señaló al ramo en mi tocador. "Esas vinieron ya en un florero."

"¿Viene más de tres veces al día? ¿A qué hora?"

"Casi a las una. Intenté preguntarle qué pasó pero no me lo dijo. Tori, parecía alterada."

"¿Alterada-enojada?" pregunté.

"Más bien alterada-frustrada." dijo. "No creo que Jade se enoje."

"¡Ja! Trina no entiendes. Ella no es la misma a tu alrededor que a mi alrededor. Tiene problemas. Está seriamente loca. La forma en que me mira, y me toca todo el tiempo..." Sentí que mi cara se calentaba. El sonrojo definitivamente no iba a ayudarme en mi caso. "Es como si estuviera conteniéndose de amarrarme como un cerdo y arrastrarme hacia los bosques."

"Vamos, Tori, eso es un poco duro, ¿no crees? Sólo es una chica. Simplemente nunca has tenido una chica o un chico interesada en ti antes."

"No, ¡eso no es todo! Escucha, cuando estábamos en el concesionario de autos, comenzó a hablar de todas esas chicas. Pero no sólo hablaba de ellas. Es como si estuviera obsesionada. Como si entendiera que pasó porque su cerebro funciona de la misma manera."

"¿Qué chicas?"

"Esas dos chicas que murieron. De las que mamá habló con la tía de ella en la cena."

"Oh ellas. En realidad son tres chicas ahora. Y dicen que sin duda es un asesino en serie."

"¿Qué?"

"Ha estado en las noticias de hoy." dijo Trina. Cuando prendí la televisión, Trina frunció el ceño.

"Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que piensas que el cerebro de Jade funciona como una chica de quince años?" preguntó.

"No, estoy diciendo que ella piensa como un asesino en serie."

Contuve mi respiración cuando cambié el canal para ver CNN y vi que el nuevo asesino en serie de Detroit había salido en las noticias nacionales. Lola Martinez de dieciséis años de edad, de South Lyon fue encontrada en el parque esta mañana, golpeada y apuñada 41 veces.

"Por lo menos, no luce tan parecida a ti." La voz de Trina me sorprendió tan mal que salté. "¿Has visto la última? Esa chica parecía que podría ser tu gemela."

"Gracias, Trina. Porque eso me hace sentir mucho mejor." Silencié el televisor, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla. "¿Así que dictaminaron a todos los asesinos en serie?"

"Tuvieron que hacerlo. El asesino dejó recuerdos que tomo de los cuerpos de las primeras dos chicas."

Trina no notó que el aliento se me escapó. Siguió hablando

"Mamá estuvo viendo las noticias esta mañana y dice que tienen algunos expertos haciendos perfiles. Él dijo que el asesino reclamaba sus víctimas."

"¡Dijo que pasaría!" susurré. "Trina, ¡ella lo sabía!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó, finalmente tomando atención.

"¡Jade! ¡Ella sabía! Ayer me dijo que otra chica iba a morir, y no sólo eventualmente. Dijo que iba a morir anoche. ¡Incluso me lo prometió!"

"Bueno, eso no es una cosa muy importante. Quiero decir, las dos murieron los dos sábados pasados. Es por eso que lo apodaron el Asesino Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche."

"También me dijo que el asesino dejaría un mensaje, así podrían conectar los asesinatos."

"Huh. Bueno esa es una especie de golpe de suerte."

"No es suerte."

"¿Cómo podría no ser suerte?"

Mi mente daba vueltas con un millón de diferentes pensamientos. La sensación de malestar que tenía en mi estómago el día anterior volvió. Tanto así que tuve que dejar mi helado. "No lo sé, pero ella lo sabía. Te juro que Jade _lo sabía."_

Trina me miró como si yo fuera la que estaba loca y luego se rió. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?"

"¿Qué exactamente digo?"

"Tori, estás acusando a Jade de matar a tres chicas, o ¡de ser un a asesina en serie!"

Trina comenzó a reírse de nuevo, e intenté reírme con ella, pero no pude. Cuando vi que vio mi cara, se controló. "No puedes hablar en serio " dijo. "¿Una asesina en serie? De verdad crees que Jade, la chica sexy de diecisiete años cruzando la calle, quién te trae rosas, en realidad ¿podría matar a alguien?"

Tuve que pensar en ello, _¿Lo pensaba?_ ¿De verdad creía que Jade podría hacerlo? Me encontré asintiendo con la cabeza.

Trina rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, tengo que decir que te asustó un poco ayer, pero ahora eres tú la que está loca. Así que ella esta un poco adelantada, lo que, seré sincera, me encantaría si ella viniera a mí así pero eso no la hace una psicópata."

Trina me llamaba loca, pero mientras más pensaba en ello, se me hacía más fácil de creer. "Piensa sobre ello." dije. "Los asesinatos comenzaron después de que Jade se mudó a Michigan. Y dices que a ella realmente le gusto ¿no? ¡Y las chicas muertas lucen igual que yo! Además, el asesino está obsesionado con apuñalar a sus víctimas y no hay duda de que Jade sabe cómo manejar un cuchillo y tijeras, pero más un cuchillo."

"Si tú lo dices."

"¡Sé lo que vi! Y ayer habló sobre conocer los puntos vulnerables del cuerpo humano en orden para poder apuñalarlos la mayor de veces posibles antes de que mueran. Su tía dijo que ella sabe primeros auxilios y esas cosas. Y sabes lo fuerte que es."

"Sacar buenas notas en biología y saber defensa personal no es un crimen."

"¡Me atacó en la calle el otro día!"

"¿Te atacó?"

"¡Sí! ¡Me atacó! Sólo para asustarme. Sólo para mostrarme que puede."

Trina seguía obviamente sin convencerse.

"Es inteligente. Como, muy inteligente. Sabe cosas de mí que no debería, entra a mi habitación, ella..."

"¿Entró a tu habitación?"

"Más de una vez. Mira lo que le hizo a mi vídeo juego."

Encendí Skateboard Pro 2000, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado. Trina leyó la lista de puntuaciones y chilló "Oh mi Dios, Tori, ¡eso es tan dulce! ¿No moriste cuando viste eso?"

"Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Y cuándo? No es como si la invitara. Además, no llegó a su casa anoche. Lo sé, porque me pasé toda la noche esperándola."

Eso hizo que Trina hiciera una pausa. "¿Acechas mucho, Tori?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo digo en serio!"

"Puedo verlo." Trina finalmente perdió la paciencia conmigo. "Eres un bicho raro. Recuérdame que nunca tendré una conversación de chicas contigo otra vez."

"Nadie te lo pidió en primer lugar."

Trina comenzó a salir y se detuvo en la puerta para mirarme. "Jade es dulce, divertida, y completamente maravillosa. Y por alguna razón, le gustas. ¡Eres una idiota! No te dejaré arruinar esto porque eres una maldita mojigata."

"Muérdeme." Fue mi brillante respuesta.

"Como sea. Voy a hablar con Jade." se quejó Trina.

"¡Espero que deje tu cuerpo mutilado en el parque!" dije después de ella.

Finalmente salí de mi habitación, pero sólo anduve dentro de la casa. No había manera de salir a la calle y arriesgarme a ver a Jade. Por alguna razón, fue un alivio que mi papá volviera a casa esta noche. Pasamos la tarde viendo cualquier canal de televisión que no tuviera noticias, y hablamos sobre los tipos de autos que podrían gustarme. Él tampoco me preguntó por Jade, pero a diferencia de mi madre, no parecía importarle mucho, y era agradable.

Cuando me fui a la cama, encontré una nota en mi almohada junto con una flor sacada del florero de mi tocador. En una fuerte escritura decía:

_Lo que queda detrás de nosotros, y lo que queda delante, es poca cosa comparada con lo que queda dentro de nosotros. _

"Ralph Waldo Emerson."

La nota no fue firmada, pero yo sabía que era de Jade. Traté de decirme a mí misma que se la dio a Trina para que me la diera a mí, pero Trina me la hubiera entregado, me habría obligado a leerla, y luego haría un gran alboroto. No hay manera que hubiera sido capaz de simplemente ponerlo en la almohada para que lo encontrara más tarde, incluso si Jade le hubiera dado instrucciones exactas

.

Fui a mi ventana, suspirando cuando la encontré cerrada y luego volví mi atención a la nota. Sabía que quería decir con la cita, pero no estaba exactamente segura lo que Jade me intentaba decir. ¿Me pedía que mirara dentro de ella? Porque cuando lo hice, todo lo que vi fue una posible homicida maníaca.

¿O es que el "nosotros" se refiere a ella y a mí? Lo que hay detrás de nosotras podría ser ayer, y lo que está delante podría ser... me estremezco al pensar. De cualquier manera no hay definitivamente nada dentro de nosotras o entre nosotras o a nuestro alrededor o en cualquier parte porque no hay un nosotras.

Quería arrugar la nota y tirarla lejos, pero no pude. Había algo en ella. Al igual que había algo en el florero con rosas en mi tocador que no podía arrojarle blanqueador sin importar cuántas veces había pensado en hacerlo.

Tomé la rosa de mi almohada y la puse de nuevo con las demás después de aspirar su aroma. Luego con cinta adhesiva pegué la nota en el espejo de mi tocador e intenté no pesar en ello cuando me fui a dormir. Mis sueños esa noche fueron los peores que tuve en todo el verano.

Después de todo con Jade, y las cosas de asesino en serie, y los sueños, tenía una insalubre cantidad de tensión acumulada dentro de mí. Así que pude haber estado actuando un poco loca a las 07:00 a.m. Irrumpí en la habitación de mi hermana y comencé a hurgar en sus cajones. No intentaba exactamente ser graciosa y tampoco Trina cuando me dio una gran cantidad de insultos cuando despertó. "Perdón." mascullé. "Pero hay un juego en el parque a las 7:30 a.m. y quiero llegar antes de que escojan los equipos."

"¿Y estás saqueando mi armario porque...?"

"Porque cuando jugué fútbol frisbee la otra noche en la fiesta era un millón de veces más fácil moverse en una blusa y unos shorts que en unos pantalones sueltos y un suéter. Por no mencionar que no tenía codazos en los pechos."

"Claro." concordó con un bufido. "Eso es porque los Neandertales con los que siempre juegas finalmente se dieron cuenta de tus pechos."

"¿Vas a ayudarme a encontrar algo o no?" espeté, tirando un montón de ropa al suelo.

"Bien, bien. Jesús. ¿Te importa?"

Trina actuó como si fuera una prueba enorme salir de la cama, pero me di cuenta de su sonrisa mientras se deslizaba en la puerta abierta del armario. "¿Tienes un sujetador deportivo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces toma." Trina me tiró una blusa blanca. "Úsala y toma los pantalones Adidas rosados. Segundo cajón, lado izquierdo. Vas a tener que llevarlos más debajo de tus caderas, porque tienes las piernas más largas que las mías, pero tiene un cordón ajustable. Obtienes una gota de sangre sobre ellos y me tendrás que comprar otros nuevos."

"Como sea."

Trina suspiró y finalmente sonrió. "Trabajo de diez a cuatro hoy." Trina trabaja en Old Navy. "Ven a verme y te ayudaré a recoger algunas cosas. Incluso te conseguiré mi descuento de empleada."

"Quizás, si tuviera alguna forma de llegar ahí." me quejé, todavía molesta por abandonarme el sábado.

"Estoy segura de que Jade estaría más que feliz por darte un paseo."

"Un viaje al infierno en el Expreso Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche."

"¡Ni siquiera es sábado, fenómeno!" gritó después de que me cerró la puerta.

"¡Ella tira, ella anota!" gritó Beck, dándome un máximo de cinco. "Y esto es juego, ¡perdedores!"

Me sentí realmente, realmente bien soltar toda la tensión, ira, y frustración dentro de mí, y como resultado, he matado en la cancha esta mañana. Seguro cuando me mostré con la ropa de entrenamiento de Trina los chicos me dieron una mierda por no estar disponible para jugar ahora porque era una chica, pero había estado por ahí por tres horas y no había estado en el equipo perdedor ni una vez.

Mi teoría acerca de la ropa de Trina era correcta también. Me sentía mucho más fresca, más cómoda y mi pecho sólo había sido asaltado una vez esta mañana. Cuando me golpearon, incluso pararon el juego por un minuto para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No necesitaba eso, pero definitivamente necesita tomar la oferta de Trina en ayudarme a comprar.

Me deje caer en un banco, me quité el casco y limpié el sudor de mi cara mientras capturaba mi aliento. Cuando drené una botella de agua, este chico Andre, al que le acababa de marcar el gol de la victoria, se sentó a mi lado.

"Puedes parecer una chica ahora Tori, pero todavía tienes el juego."

"Claro que lo hago." bromeé, "y si no fuera tan fácil anotar podría llegar a utilizarlo algunas veces. Este fue apenas un entrenamiento."

La sonrisa de Andre creció tanto como su cara. "Chica, si buscabas a alguien para anotar, todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo. No tienes idea de lo fácil que puede ser."

Gemí por centésima vez en el día, las insinuaciones no paraban. Golpeé a Andre en el brazo y grité, no sólo a Andre, sino a todos los presentes "¿Realmente voy a tener que escuchar esta mierda cada vez que juguemos a partir de ahora? ¡Son como un grupo de perros salvajes!"

Entre risas alguien gritó "¡Un cachorro bullmastiff! ¡O un pitbull!"

"¡Deséalo, Saphiro!" dijo otra persona.

Otro chico agregó "¡Más como un chihuahua!"

Gemí de nuevo y una sombra cayó sobre mí. Levanté la vista para ver a Beck sonriéndome. "Admítelo Vega. Te gusta jugar con nosotros más que con los J."

"¡Nunca!" Me reí. "Sólo me gusta jugar con ustedes porque significa que tienen que ganar de vez en cuando."

"Hablas mucho de palizas para ser alguien usando una cola de caballo." dijo Beck, ofreciéndome una mano. "Tú y yo, uno-a-uno en algún momento. Vamos a ver quién queda llorando."

"Acepto."

Cuando recogía mis cosas me di cuenta de una familiar figura delgada, alta y palida estaba apoyada contra un brillante BMW cerca del borde del parque. Cuando me llamó la atención, levantó su dedo índice e indicó que vaya hacía ella. _Sí, claro._

Rápidamente miré hacia otro lado, pero sabía que en el minuto que estuviera sola, Jade vendría por mí, así que hice algo que nunca antes había hecho en mi vida.

"Oye Beck, ¿Vas a casa?"

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?"

Le di a Beck una sonrisa mucho más confidente de lo que me sentía. "¿Te importaría tomar el camino más largo? ¿Caminar con una chica a casa?"

"Uh..." Beck miró confundido y muy sorprendido, pero por lo menos no parecía disgustado. "Sí" dijo un poco inseguro. "Por supuesto."

Nos dirigimos hacia el otro lado del parque, hacia la dirección de mi casa. E hice todo lo posible para no mirar detrás de mí, donde sabía que se encontraba Jade, probablemente seguía mirando, completamente furiosa.

"Gracias" dije para romper el incómodo silencio que había entre Beck y yo.

"No hay problema. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es estúpido en realidad." Me reí nerviosamente. "¿Has oído todo el asunto del asesino en serie suelto?"

"Sí, he escuchado sobre eso." Beck me miró con curiosidad. "¿Te tiene asustada?"

"Algo así. En cierto modo encajo con el perfil de las chicas muertas, ¿Sabes? Mi papá está un poco loco por eso. Me hizo prometer que no saldría a ninguna parte sola. También estoy bastante segura que estaré atrapada todos los sábados por la noche hasta que el tipo esté atrapado."

"Creo que tu papá nunca ha visto tu gancho de derecha."

Sonreí ante eso. Al menos alguien pensaba que podía manejarlo. "Podría ser peor, creo" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Podía haberme encerrado en mi habitación y clavar las ventanas."

Beck se rió y luego cambió completamente de tema. "Así que... ¿quién era la tipa con quién fuiste al restaurante el otro día?"

Bufé y negué con la cabeza. Chicos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Beck a la defensiva.

"Nada. Es exactamente lo mismo que ella me preguntó."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Tan pronto como nos sentamos. Pensó que tú y yo 'nos veíamos amistosos'." Hice un gesto de comillas con los dedos.

Beck se veía divertido con eso, pero dijo nada. En cambio, repitió la pregunta "Así que, ¿quién es? No me di cuenta que estabas viendo a alguien."

"Su nombre es Jade" expliqué cuando mi cara se puso devastadoramente roja. "Se mudó a la casa enfrente a la mía. Y, uh, sí, no la estoy viendo."

"¿Estás segura? Porque te miraba como si fueran... amistosas."

"¡Oh por dios!"

Beck se rió. "Cálmate, Tori. Simplemente te estoy molestando."

"Tú y todos los demás durante toda la maldita semana pasada."

"¿Realmente puedes culpar a la gente?"

"No es como si ustedes nunca hubieran visto una chica salir con otra chica antes."

"Vamos, sabes que eres diferente. La gente va a hablar."

"¿Diferente?" pregunté sobresaltada. "No soy diferente."

Beck me miró de arriba a abajo con una ceja levantada .

"Sigo siendo la misma persona." dije. "Sólo paso esto." hice un gesto a mi ropa, "Es sorprendentemente cómodo y mucho más fácil para jugar."

"Seguro" dijo Beck, reprimiendo una risa. "Pero es algo más que la ropa. No creo que te haya visto antes sin alguno de los J presente. Te estás diversificando."

"Pura necesidad. Los J están en el campamento. Tú intenta pasar todo el verano con nada más que un Xbox y mi hermana para que te haga compañía."

"En realidad," dijo Beck, considerando la posibilidad. "No me importaría..."

"Ugh. Ahórrame el sentimiento de ver a Trina, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Me parece bien. Pero aun así. El ir a las fiestas..."

"Larga historia."

"Salir con chicas."

"Te dije que no estoy saliendo."

"Coquetear con chicos para que te acompañen a casa..."

Mi mandíbula casi se cayó de mi cara. "Yo no... eso no es..." Mi voz se fue apagando. No tenía idea de cómo acabar la oración. Miré alrededor frenéticamente y estuve aliviada al ver que casi llegábamos a mi casa.

Beck se rió y le golpeé el brazo con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tropezar en sus patines.

"¿Quieres cortar eso?" grité. "Toda la cosa de molestar a Tori es realmente molesta."

Beck continuó riéndose hasta que llegamos a mi entrada. "Oye" se detuvo y puso sus manos arriba en derrota, "nunca dije que ser diferente era una cosa mala. Lo que sea tu acuerdo, te queda bien."

Oh hombre, iba a sonrojarme de nuevo, podía sentirlo. Qué vergüenza.

Entonces Beck me golpeó de vuelta, más en broma de lo que yo lo había golpeado pero aún lo suficientemente fuerte para casi botarme. "Sólo para que no te tomes el juego tan fácil" dijo. "Ninguno te mostrará algo de piedad sólo porque te estás volviendo un poco sexy."

Ahora sólo rodé mis ojos. "Ahora puedes irte." Apunté a mi casa. "Ya no tienes ninguna utilidad para mí."

Me sorprendí al notar el BMW estacionado en el frente cuando patinaba por la calle. Y definitivamente no me gustaba el hecho de que cada vez que ignoraba a Jade, ella sentía la necesidad de golpear algo.

Beck miró a Jade por un minuto, luego me miró más seria que en la mañana. "Se cuidadosa con esa tipa" dijo. No podía ocultar la sorpresa por la advertencia de Beck. "La vi en X-treme la noche del sábado. Sólo digamos que no es tímida con las mujeres."

"Oh, no tengo ninguna duda de eso" dije secamente.

_Así que se enojó conmigo, fue a un club y estuvo con tantas chicas como le fue posible. No es realmente sorprendente. _

"De todos modos, ¿cómo entraste a X-treme? pregunté. "No tienes dieciocho años."

Beck guiño. "Tengo mis maneras."

"¿ID falso?"

"Deberías invertir en uno y venir con nosotros alguna vez. Ya sabes, desde que estás diversificando en todo. Eres alta. Puedes pasar por dieciocho años."

"¿Bailar? ¿Estás bromeando? Creo que me quedo con el hockey."

"Bueno, entonces te veo el miércoles por la mañana."

"Sí." Entonces algo ocurrió en mí. "Oye ¿Beck? Por curiosidad, ¿alguna de las chicas con las que Jade enganchó era pelo castaño?"

"En realidad, sí."

Y Trina piensa que estoy loca. ¿Y si esa pelo castaño era Lola Martinez de South Lyon?

Beck me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando dijo "Después de verlas en el restaurante, asumí que eras tú. Casi la encaro cuando me di cuenta que no era así." Beck miró hacia atrás otra vez, donde Jade seguía golpeando viciosamente. "Como que me alegro de no hacerlo."

"Fue una opción más sabia de lo que piensas." Me reí. "Sin embargo gracias por la reflexión, y gracias por traerme a casa."

"No hay problema. Nos vemos más tarde, Vega."

Por un instante, miré con asombro cuando Beck se fue patinando lejos. Creo que esa es la primera vez que me llama por mi apellido. Tal vez había algo diferente en mí. "Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Trina" me susurré a mí misma y luego me apresuré a mi casa antes de que Jade pudiera detenerme.

* * *

¿Y bueno que les pareció este capítulo? A mi me gusta porque se va mostrando a una Tori más diversificada y a un Beck más incluido en la vida de Tori, no me odien será asi por un tiempo, y a una Jade más realista en las cosas que siente por Tori.

Bueno se que no he publicado (creo que en dos semanas) pero ya estoy de vuelta estuve trabajando en varios one-shot (Jori y en uno Yurosoi) no se cuando los vaya a publicar porque falta corregirlos y editarlos, pero eso me distrajo de adaptar y traducir.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**Mart:**_ No es miedo es prevención, Nah! En realidad si daría miedo, yo no juego videojuegos no porque no me gusten es solo que no me dejan en mi casa, pero en casa de mis amigos me defiendo decentemente, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y que te deje con dudas.

_**ariandiagrande:**_ Dime por favor que igual te gusta Mentes Criminales, mi mamá, mi papá y yo compartimos gustos en series de ese tipo, a mi me encanta que tenga un buen trama ¿te gusto el capítulo? Yo creo que ya no te debo Review (¿o sí?) bueno nos leemos.

_**GreenApple86: **_Sí quieres promocionarte con las Jorianas en facebook hay un grupo que se llama VicJORIous-Team ahí es donde encontraras a las mayorías de los jorianos. Ahora espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Yo de vez en cuando leo algunos reviews de otras historias pero casi no lo hago.

_**GeorgetteSofia:**_ Hey! Es un asco que te quiten el celular, lo bueno es que lo recuperaste, la lección es: que no te vean usando el celular en clases, yo no era tan aplicada pero salí bien (creo) yep! Hay que "quedarse" a veces con sus propias opiniones, aunque no quieras... Gracias tu igual cuídate.

_**lizzie gza:** _Te comprendo perfectamente, así estoy igual, a veces no encuentro con quien explayarme muy bien de los temas que me gustan (Liz Gillies, Victoria Justice, Libros, Las series de Smallville, Friends, Grey's Anatomys, Anime (ese es más con mis amigos, con mis hermanos si platico) ¿Ya dije Libros? CR7, Musica (No reggueton, ni banda) el final en serio es algo que no esperabas. Bueno nos leemos pronto, hasta la proxima.

_**Dejen Review**_


	10. Solo quiero hablar

_Descargo de Responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, solo estoy adaptando el libro "Serial Hottie" de la escritora Kelly Oram._

* * *

Este capítulo esta dedicado a **_arandiagrande_**_ ya_ que el fue el primero en mencionar que las mujeres asesinadas son personajes que Victoria Justice ha interpretado en otras series y/o películas.

* * *

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

La mañana del miércoles, esperaba a que Jade aparezca en el parque como lo había hecho el lunes, ya que había hecho todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarla. A veces es bueno estar equivocada. Tengo que tener un buen juego sin cazador. Pues bien, excepto por la parte en la que Beck le dijo a todo el mundo que tenía que tener una niñera a causa de ser carnada de un asesino en serie.

Lo de niñera es un comentario aparte, sin embargo, tengo que admitir que me sentí aliviada cuando unos chicos que viven más cerca de mí, se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa. No quería pedirle a Beck otra vez y tenerlo pensando que me gusta. Pero también sabía que Jade probablemente estaría en su garaje calculando cuando llegué a casa, y no quería estar sola cuando me presenté.

La escolta resultó ser innecesaria. El garaje de Jade se encontraba abierto como siempre, pero me sorprendí al ver que no se hallaba allí. Entonces me di cuenta de que su auto tampoco estaba allí y mi corazón saltó de gozo en mi pecho.

Había estado encerrada en la casa tanto últimamente, escondiéndome de Jade, que a pesar de que sólo había jugado hockey en el último par de horas, no me atrevía a entrar. Caí al césped en frente de mi casa, me quité los patines, y me quedé allí disfrutando del aire fresco.

Me podría haber quedado así durante horas, excepto que por alguna razón, el garaje abierto de Jade parecía estar gritándome. El auto se había ido, la casa se veía completamente oscura y tranquila, y el garaje quedó abierto. Me pedía que vaya a echar un vistazo. No es que sea una gran fisgona ni nada, pero ella me había asustado en serio. Pensé que estaría más segura si podía averiguar algo, cualquier cosa sobre ella. Además, si podía encontrar algo realmente espeluznante para mostrarle a Trina, ella podría quitar mi caso sobre ella.

Me llevó diez minutos tomar las agallas de ir hasta allí, pero una vez que lo hice, me encontré en una especie de fascinación. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba de saber más acerca de Jade.

Se podría pensar que alguien que conduce un BMW lo va a querer aparcar en el garaje, pero Jade nunca lo hizo probablemente porque no había lugar para él con todo el equipo del gimnasio y las pilas sobre pilas de cajas. Me parecía como si Jade y su tía no tenían intención de quedarse en el barrio por mucho tiempo. Apenas se habían tomado la molestia de desempacar.

Leí las etiquetas de algunas de las cajas. Al principio parecían normales, fotos, libros, ollas de barro, decoraciones de Navidad. Pero luego empecé a ver cajas etiquetadas FBI, asesinato en primer grado, huellas dactilares, sustracción de menores, las leyes federales, los procedimientos locales de aplicación de la ley... "¿Qué?"

Eso fue raro. Quiero decir, que no sabía lo que había esperado encontrar aquí, pero como de repente se me pusieron los pelos de punta, supongo que una parte de mí no había creído que iba a encontrar nada extraño.

Sabía que debía marcharme, pero había un armario metálico de altura situado en una esquina y yo simplemente no pude evitarlo. Abrí el armario y miré con incredulidad. Cuchillos, muchos de ellos, y todos de diferentes tipos. Jade tenía de todo, desde un machete a una navaja suiza, y colgaban todos allí brillante y agudo, como si estuvieran en exhibición en un museo.

Decidí que definitivamente era hora de irme, cerré la caja, me di la vuelta y grité cuando encontré a Jade de pie en la entrada de su garaje. No dijo nada. Se quedó allí de pie con sus manos metidas ocasionalmente en sus bolsillos, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. También se encontraba, me di cuenta, entre cualquier ruta de escape de su garaje y yo.

"Jade" jadeé tan pronto como mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo. Me forcé a jugar la desentendida. "Vaya, me has asustado. No te he oído subir."

"Eso es porque no subí. Me acerqué." La voz de Jade era inexpresiva, con el rostro todavía cauteloso.

"Pero, ¿dónde está tu auto?"

"Técnicamente, es el auto de mi tía. Ella lo conduce de vez en cuando."

"Oh." _¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Tori, eres idiota!_

Esperé a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. No se movió. No dijo nada. Se quedó allí. Era una tortura.

"Así que..." Tragué saliva. "¿Has ido a dar un paseo o algo así? ¿Pasear por el barrio un poco?"

"Fui a tu casa. Trina me encontró esperando en el porche cuando se fue. Me dijo que podía esperar dentro." Jade finalmente quitó las manos de los bolsillos, sólo para doblarlas sobre sus pechos. "No sabía que ibas a tratar de venir a verme primero."

"Oh... sí... bueno..." _¡Piensa, Tori! ¡Piensa!_. "Estaba en mi patio y me pareció oír un gato maullando." _Sí, eso es bueno_. "No se veía como si estuviera en casa, y tenía miedo de que esté atrapado aquí dentro."

"Fue amable de tu parte estar tan preocupada."

"De todos modos no lo encontré. Tengo que acabar de oír cosas. Lo siento. Supongo que me iré ahora."

Di un paso hacia adelante y hacia los lados, planeando dar a Jade una plaza muy amplia, pero en mi segundo movimiento, dio un paso a juego, colocándose justo delante de mí otra vez. "¿Cuál es la prisa?" preguntó casualmente.

"No hay prisa" le dije con nerviosismo. "He estado jugando al hockey durante el último par de horas. Estoy cansada y tengo algo así como una necesidad de ducha."

Di otro paso y de nuevo me correspondió, pero esta vez se había adelantado un poco. Unos pasos más y estaría al alcance de su mano. Me quedé inmóvil y así lo hizo.

Tal vez si discutía con ella... "Jade."

"¿Vega?"

Nos miramos la una a la otra mirándola fatigosamente, mirándome amablemente inquisitiva.

Cuando ya no pude seguir el silencio, suspiré. "No vas a dejar que me vaya, ¿verdad?"

La cara de Jade se levantó entonces, como si este pensamiento nunca se le habría ocurrido. Se apartó y agitó su mano, haciendo un gesto para que yo fuera su invitada. Definitivamente no me estaba cayendo por ello, pero pensé que probablemente no conseguiría otra posibilidad, así que salí corriendo.

Jade me agarró tan rápido que ni siquiera vi cómo lo hizo. En una fracción de segundo tenía los pies sobre el suelo y me arrastraba dentro de su casa. Le di una patada y un puñetazo tan fuerte como pude, pero me tenía por detrás y yo no podía hacer ningún buen contacto.

Mientras Jade luchaba para lograr abrir la puerta detrás de nosotras, me las arreglé para darle una patada tan fuerte que me dejó. Corrí hacia la parte delantera de la casa, pero me tomó cerca de la base de la escalera y me arrojó por encima de su hombro.

Me gusta pensar que le tomó gran esfuerzo arreglárselas para meterme en su habitación. Quiero decir, luché, apuesta a que luché. Incluso estoy bastante segura de que ella tendría algunas contusiones después. Pero Jade parecía saber exactamente cómo aferrarse a mí, y era simplemente más fuerte.

Antes de que lo supiera, me había dejado caer sobre su cama y fue a pararse frente a la puerta. Fui directamente a la ventana, pero a diferencia de mi casa, no hay ninguna azotea para subir hacia fuera, solamente caería del segundo piso. Di vueltas alrededor y le di una mirada que haría sonrojar a un marinero.

Se recostó contra la puerta, disfrutando inmensamente. "Vega, cálmate. Sólo quiero hablar contigo."

"Entonces, trata de usar un teléfono, ¡fenómeno!"

"Nunca tomarías mi llamada. Al igual que no vas a abrir la puerta cuando yo voy."

"¡Me pregunto por qué!"

Me sentía tan enojada, que agarré lo primero que podría alcanzar, una lámpara de su mesita de noche, y lo tiré sin dudarlo. Jade tuvo que luchar para agacharse de ella. Le sorprendió que se la haya tirado, pero en vez de enojarse como yo esperaba, miró a la lámpara rota y suspiró. "Vega, vamos, basta. Sólo quiero hablar."

Recogí su despertador, arrancándolo de la pared y lo lancé en su cara. No lo esquivó lo suficientemente rápido esta vez, y lo marcó muy bien en el lado de la frente.

Jade se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si le doliera y tranquilamente dijo "Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto de la manera difícil."

Alcanzando la siguiente cosa que podía agarrar, le grité "¿Quieres decir que lo hemos estado haciendo de la manera más fácil?"

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Jade se frunció en una sonrisa y enarco su ceja perforada y luego en un instante me tenía clavada de bruces al suelo. "Me encanta tus agallas" me dijo, tirando de mis brazos detrás de la espalda, "sin embargo, es inconveniente en este momento."

No me sentía de humor para sus elogios. Empecé a gritar tan fuerte como pude y traté de librarme, pero mis brazos gritaron en protesta.

"Si te quedas quieta no te hará daño" dijo Jade con calma después de que se quedó sin aliento. "Y puedes también dejar de gritar. No hay nadie en casa para escucharte. Ni aquí, ni en ninguna de las casas de al lado, o en tu casa al otro lado de la calle."

"¿Entonces solamente debería quedarme aquí y tomarlo?" le grité. Golpeé aún más duro y grité, sorprendida por el dolor que disparó a través de mis hombros.

"Cuidado Tori, puedes dislocarte el brazo así. Es necesario que permanezcas inmóvil."

No tuve más remedio que dejar de luchar.

"Ahí" dijo Jade con orgullo. Aunque, si ella estaba orgullosa de mí por calmarme, u orgullosa de sí misma por obligarme a someterme, no lo sabía. "Ahora, ¿vas a ser razonable?"

"¡Suéltame!"

"Si lo hago, vas a tratar de huir y quiero hablar contigo."

"¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No puedes tratar a la gente así!"

"No me has dejado ninguna opción. Voy a volverme loca esperando por ti Vega."

"Claramente."

"Me gustas. Mucho."

"Bueno, ¡estás haciendo un gran trabajo para ganar mi corazón psicópata!"

"Ya lo he notado. Dime cómo hacerlo bien, y te voy a soltar."

"No puedes. Es imposible. Así que, ¿por qué no te vas a secuestrar a alguien que lo aprecie? Trina esta tan estúpida por ti, estás loca. Estoy segura de que no le importaría."

"No quiero a Trina. Te quiero a ti."

Incluso a pesar de lo enojada que me sentía, esa declaración me hizo sonrojar. Es que nadie, y me refiero a nadie, alguna vez me ha escogido a mí sobre Trina antes.

"Pero ¿por qué?" le pregunté antes de que pudiera detenerme. "Trina es más bonita y popular. Además, probablemente no se pregunta si eres el engendro de Satanás."

Jade hizo caso omiso de la grieta Satanás. "¿Aparte de mi debilidad por las pelo castaños?" Se rió entre dientes y luego, suspiró. "Tori, realmente preferiría tener esta conversación cara a cara. Si te dejo ¿hablaras conmigo, o vas a empezar a tirar cosas de nuevo?"

En ese momento, yo estaba bastante segura de que Jade no me iba a matar, al menos no hoy, así que decidí ceder y dejar que me diga lo que fuera que quería decir. Pensé que cuanto antes lo hiciera, más pronto podría salir de aquí.

"Está bien. Si quieres hablar, entonces habla. Voy a comportarme siempre que te mantengas alejada de mí. ¡Y nada de tus suaves caricias/mirada latente/mierda de voz sexy tampoco!"

Jade se rió mientras se levantó de encima de mí, pero no parecía confiar en que yo no huyera. Se sentó apoyada contra la puerta de su dormitorio.

Después de balancear la rigidez de mis brazos, subí sobre su cama, que fue empujada en la esquina lejana de su habitación, y me puse firme contra las dos paredes.

Jade se sentó allí con una mirada en su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar exactamente cómo proceder.

Bueno, estando segura de que no le iba a ayudar con la conversación, tomé la oportunidad de revisar su habitación. Tenía sábanas negras, un par de carteles en las paredes de bandas, me molestó que tuviera el mismo gusto por la música que yo, una estantería llena de CDs, DVDs, videojuegos y novelas de bolsillo.

A primera vista, parecía perfectamente normal, así como su garaje, pero al igual que el garaje había algunas diferencias sutiles. Por un lado, se veía limpio. No quiero decir que se encontraba más recogido que mi habitación, que admito está un poco descuidada, aunque definitivamente no es la "pocilga" que mi mamá dice que es, me refiero a que su habitación estaba limpia. No había ni un solo calcetín sucio, su cama había sido hecha con esmero, y las cosas en su estantería se alfabetizaban. En serio, en orden alfabético.

Lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente problema. La colección de DVD de Jade se formaba por películas como _Silence Of The Lambs, American__Psycho, Seven_, y toda la colección de TV de _Bones_. No reconocí a ninguno de los libros, pero a juzgar por los títulos que leí, todas las novelas eran de crimen. Y, por supuesto, allí estaba su bella colección de videojuegos a partir del buen _Assassins Creed._

Me dio un escalofrío y fui con mi inspección, deteniéndome cuando vi el CB radio en su cómoda. _Random._

"Es un escáner de la policía" dijo Jade, asustándome tan mal que golpeé mi cabeza contra la esquina detrás de mí.

Casi me había olvidado que Jade se encontraba en la habitación, había estado tan tranquila. Cuando levanté mis ojos, los suyos se hallaban fijos en mí. Era evidente que había estado observándome analizar su cuarto. Me pregunté si ella sabía lo que yo pensaba sobre eso. Esperaba que no. "¿Un escáner de la policía?" repetí sólo para romper la tensión en la habitación. "¿Es eso incluso legal?"

"Depende de que uso le das."

"Y ¿para qué lo usas?" _¿Evadiendo a la policía después de que__ cort__as a chicas con uno de los cuchillos bazillion en tu garaje?_

Los ojos de Jade se estrecharon mientras consideraba contestarme, pero cuando habló, dijo "No te gusto."

No era una pregunta, pero esperaba una respuesta. Cuando no le di ninguna, preguntó _"¿Me odias?"_

Parecía sinceramente curiosa, así que me sentí mal por no responder esta vez. El problema era que yo no estaba segura de cómo responder. Odio no me parece la palabra correcta.

Los segundos de silencio hicieron tic-tac sucesivamente.

Cuando Jade finalmente habló otra vez, dijo "No te entiendo." Y se veía como si no estuviera feliz de admitir eso. "Tú no eres como las otras chicas. Tú no..."

Jade luchaba por las palabras ahora, pero no parecía disgustada con exactitud, sólo frustrada. "Nunca nadie me respondió de la manera que lo haces."

Traté de no burlarme de eso demasiado mal, ya que sabía que en algún lugar profundo dentro de Jade había, de hecho, sentimientos. De todos modos hice una suficiente reacción para que los ojos de Jade dirigieran una indirecta de cohibición. "¿Sabías que soy de Los Ángeles?" me preguntó de repente.

Pensé en no responder de nuevo, pero se sentía tacaño y algo en la manera en que Jade me miraba en ese momento me hizo incapaz de ser una idiota. A regañadientes, dije "No me sorprende."

Jade trataba de ocultar sus emociones, pero me di cuenta que se sintió aliviada cuando hablé. "Las cosas son diferentes. Las personas son diferentes." Vaciló de nuevo y dijo "Soy rica, soy hermosa, y mi tía es una novelista y actriz muy famosa, así que sé mucho de la gente adecuada."

Me sorprendió como con total naturalidad, Jade soltó todo esto. No se jactaba, simplemente explicaba algo. Fuera lo que fuese, no ganaba popularidad conmigo. Creo que Jade podría sentirlo, también, porque sonrió un poco y ella misma explicó más. "En el mundo en el que vivía, eso es lo que importa. La gente no se preocupa por tu personalidad. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se molestan en conocerte. Todo es cuestión de lo que piensan que les puede dar."

"Encantador."

Jade se encogió de hombros de mi sarcasmo. "Así es la vida. Al principio no creía que fuera a ser diferente aquí. Todas las chicas que he conocido eran todas iguales. Incluso Trina, por lo menos un poco. Cuando la encontré por primera vez, todo lo que vio fue el BMW y la sonrisa."

"En realidad, lo que vio fueron los entrenamientos extremadamente ardientes en el garaje cada mañana."

Con un suspiro, golpeé mi mano sobre mi boca. Eso no se suponía que iba a salir de ella.

Jade se rió una vez, pero me ahorró la humillación de burlas. "Pero tú no" dijo, con mucho tacto, moviéndose a lo largo de la conversación. "La primera vez que te conocí viste..."

"¿Una asesina de perros armada con una pistola paralizante, que misteriosamente, sabía mi apellido?" ofrecí, sorprendiendo a las dos cuando sonreí.

Jade rompió en una amplia sonrisa. "No eres como las otras chicas, Vega" repitió. "No eres como nadie que haya conocido."

Crucé los brazos con fuerza en mi pecho y apreté mi mandíbula cerrada. Me negué a que Jade me engatusara a olvidar que me mantenía aquí bajo coacción.

Jade se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrada porque me callé de nuevo. "No sé cómo actuar contigo" confesó. "La mayoría de las chicas que me gustán son fáciles, pero no puedo averiguar lo que quieres."

"Eso es porque yo no quiero nada de ti."

Le advertí que no lo hiciera, pero me miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas y me dio la voz a un susurro suave. "Me gustaría que lo hicieras."

"Lo siento." Me forcé a mí misma a no tirar de mi ropa. Su habitación se está convirtiendo en demasiado caliente. "No sé qué decirte. ¿Excepto que invadiste mi espacio personal, irrumpiendo en mi habitación y, uh, atacándome y manteniéndome como rehén? Todos son modos excelentes de asegurarse que nunca pasara."

Pero de repente, ya no me sentía tan enojada por todas esas cosas.

"Por lo menos no rompiste mi nariz."

Irónicamente, darme cuenta de que no me enfadé me hizo ponerme muy, muy enojada. "Sólo porque tenías mis brazos atrapados detrás de mi espalda" gruñí.

"Lo siento por eso, Tori. Nunca lo habría hecho si no hubieras tirado cosas a mi cabeza."

Me encogí de hombros ante su tono seco. ¿Qué esperaba, la simpatía por la nueva protuberancia en la frente? "Lo siento. Es mi reacción natural al ser secuestrada."

Jade suspiró pesadamente. "Yo no quería hacer esto." Dejó caer su mirada fija a su regazo y comenzó a recoger los hilos de alfombra de pelusa horrible marrón que cubría su dormitorio. "Es degradante tener que obligarte a hablar conmigo de esta manera."

"¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"

Se encogió de hombros y los dejó caer, su máscara de confianza se disolvió finalmente. Se veía igual. "Porque vale la pena si puedo conseguir que escuches lo suficiente como para que no me odies más."

Sorprendentemente, yo casi preferiría a Jade espeluznante llena de sí misma. Al menos sabía cómo sentirme acerca de ella. Esta nueva Jade vulnerable era mucho más confusa. Quizás Trina tenía razón. Tal vez fue una locura pensar que Jade era capaz de matar gente. Pero entonces, se limitó a secuestrarme. Tal vez me manipulaba de nuevo.

Suspiré. "No es que te odie."

Jade me miró de nuevo por debajo de las gruesas largas pestañas, casi atreviéndose a esperar. Vaya, ella sabía tirar de los sentimientos de una chica. En serio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan caliente?

"No confío en ti" le dije rápidamente. "No eres normal. No bromeé sobre eso. En serio me estás asustando."

"Así que no te gusto" aclaró "pero no me odias."

Me encogí en la dureza de la verdad, pero Jade se recuperó a su estado normal. "Puedo vivir con eso." dijo.

"Bien. ¿Así que me puedo ir ahora?"

Empecé a levantarme y Jade se puso en pie. "No del todo."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Piensas mantenerme encerrada aquí para siempre?"

Jade sonrió. "Sólo hasta que desarrolles el síndrome de Estocolmo."

"Pero acabas de decir que podrías vivir con que no me gustes."

"Bueno, me refería a que podía trabajar con ello, porque aquí está la cosa, creo que estás mintiendo."

"¿Perdón?" Me sorprendió tanto su afirmación que no me di cuenta de que había hecho su camino a través de la habitación hacia mí, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Di un paso atrás y caí sobre la cama otra vez. Mirándola, trepé hasta la esquina y tiré con fuerza las rodillas hasta el pecho.

Cuando se subió a la cama después de mí, me di cuenta de que la esquina no era la mejor idea me tenía completamente atrapada.

"Si _crees_ que no te gusto" dijo "porque estás nerviosa. Pero cuando te toco, no estás exactamente corriendo y gritando."

Para probar su punto, agarró lentamente mi mano. No me gustaba que esté tan cerca de mí, y me estremecí cuando tomó mis dedos. Tenía razón, sin embargo. No me aparté. Y totalmente podría hacerlo porque apenas se aferraba a mí mientras pasaba el pulgar sobre la palma de mi mano. Pero no lo hice.

"¿Lo ves?" Llevó mi mano a sus labios y me besó los dedos.

Pellizqué mis ojos cerrados y aspiré con fuerza. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras sentía a Jade colocar mi mano contra el lado de su cara.

"Eres como yo" susurró, rompiendo la regla de no usar su voz sexy. Volvió la cabeza y besó el interior de mi muñeca. "No tienes más que miedo."

Jade tiró suavemente mi mano, sus labios trazaron mi brazo mientras tiraba de mí hacia ella.

"Vega, mírame."

No podía abrir los ojos. Me sentía extrañamente mareada. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba a pesar de que me sentía increíblemente caliente. "Detente" suspiré.

Jade retiró obedientemente sus labios de mi piel, pero todavía se aferraba a mi mano. "Vas a ceder tarde o temprano." dijo, enviando con la voz escalofríos aún más a través de mí. "Entre más pronto dejes de luchar contra ello, más pronto verás que no tienes nada que temer."

Cuando dejó de hablar, abrí los ojos. No debería haberlo hecho. Los ojos que encontré mirando hacia mí eran sinceros y hambrientos.

La mirada de Jade se quedó en mi boca, haciéndome aspirar el aliento. Luego deslizó su mano alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cuello y empezó a guiar suavemente mi cara hacia la suya. Mi cuerpo obedeció sin mi permiso. Al segundo en que sus labios rozaron los míos, un pánico desnudo se estableció en mí "¡Dije basta!" jadeé, empujándola lejos.

Jade retrocedió un poco aturdida, y al ver una abertura, reaccioné instintivamente. Me eché hacia atrás y pateé los pies lo más que pude en el estómago de Jade, golpeando el viento fuera de ella. "Eso fue por secuestrarme, idiota" dije, y luego volé a través de la calle a la seguridad de mi propia casa.

* * *

Wow que gran momento era el que tenían las chicas, pero tenía que aparecer el lado coherente de Tori y decirle que se fuera...

Bueno me doy cuenta que esto está muriendo de a poco. Nah! Mentira solo quiero que dejen más Reviews eso me haría feliz...

Respuesta a los Reviews:

lizzie gza: definitivamente que Jade manda señales mixtas sobre ella misma, al igual que Tori con lo que quiere, Beck todavía tendrá un poquito más de protagonismo más adelante, es un poco para explotar los celos de Jade. ciertamente lo de las rosas es tierno, bueno espero seguirte leyendo, un saludo :D

arandiagrande: Tú hasta ahorita eres el único que ha mencionado que el nombre de los cuerpos que se han encontrado son los personajes que ha hecho Victoria Justice, me encanta que lo hayas mencionado... todas las noches mamá, papá y yo nos ponemos a ver series así tipos criminalisticas y eso me agrada... A mi hermano menor es con quien me emociono de las series de Nickelodeon, Disney Channel (solo las que veo) y de CN ... Yo ya te deje dos super Reviews en esos fics, y me gusto mucho el de agonía de un Ángel, llore y más en la parte de "Huele a Café" y solo de acordarme me volvieron a dar ganas de leerlo... Ves yo igual ya me aloque respondiéndote.

AdamFuckingTorres: wow gracias que en serio pienses esto del fic es algo que me alegra... Te recomiendo el de Eveerlong de AndyPain, ese fic ya está terminado y es INCREÍBLE! Ese es uno de esos que lees y lees y no te aburres y cada capítulo te atrapa, te gusta y no te decepciona, a mi en lo personal es sin duda uno de mis favoritos de los que me encanta leer una y otra vez y aún así cada capítulo me sigue provocando muchas emociones cada vez que lo leo (Vez a que me refiero me pasa que cada vez que hablo de Eveerlong me emociono.) Bueno espero seguirte leyendo.


End file.
